OCs wanted! Sign up!
by sweetyamiluna
Summary: N/A  No Longer Accepting OCs
1. Auditions, part 1

**I'm _so_ sorry! T-T I didn't mean to take so long!**

**Katie and Kara: (Let Luna work it out. Her character right now is a bit messed up and Kitty didn't fix it yet.)**

**Luna: *doesn't hear them* Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Anna: *walks up behind her* Luna? *looks at Katie and Kara***

**Both of them: *shrug***

**Anna: *smacks Luna upside the head***

**Luna: WHA-? Oh. Hi Anna.**

**Anna: You're welcome. *fuming/walks off***

**Luna: Kitty still didn't-? **

**Kara: *rolls eyes* Yeah.**

**Luna: ...Are you two _sure_ someone didn't switch your characters?**

**Kara: Yeah, why?**

**Luna: Because...Kara is usually the one who-never mind. Just never mind.**

**Kara and Katie: Fine then! *sound of door slamming***

**Luna: KITTY SWITCH OUR PERSONALTY BACK SOON!**

**Kitty: I DID BUT SOMEONE SWITCHED THEM BACK! **

**Luna: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO IT IS? **

**Kitty: OF COURSE NOT. **

**Luna: Why are we screaming?**

**Kitty: I should be the one asking that. Btw, I know you're the OC and I'm the writer, but don't you have a opening to do?**

**Luna: CRAP. Sorry you had to see (read)that. Anyway, Kitty said the only reason she could let this story still be here is to write it myself. (Although it is a little weird since I'm a OC Kitty created.) Anyway, I decided to have each chapter from each OCs POV you guys put in! Btw, I'm putting the OCs in order of which reviews came first because honestly, I think I might have caused them enough pain already. **

**Kitty: Btw, I was surprised we got 20 OCs so fast! Oh, and we are _no longer_ accepting OCs. Sorry everyone! *bow* Gomen!**

**Luna: You're embarrassing yourself and me, a OC who is embarrassed to have such a weird master.**

**Kitty: SHUT UP.**

**Luna: Not to say a bad temper too. **

**Kitty: I can't tell if that's Yami talking or just you so I'm just going to ignore that and get on with the freaking intro. **

**Luna: Oh, right! Another thing, while I said it would be from each OCs POV, they also have some of the regular vocaloids. But in the same chapter of course. (This can also go from me or the other OCs Kitty made but the chapters usually around the reader OC POV.)**

**Kitty: with that done, the first OC who POV is coming up is…Hitomi Kagami! **

**Luna: Hitomi Kagami was made by Pizzabunny5 which might be her real username or not. **

**Kitty: Err nice side note?**

**Luna: *ignores* Seeing how some of you might be confused about storyline is, I'm going to tell you. You know how people make their own OCs/OVs a lot? Well, in the world of Vocaloids, they come alive. (Due to the fact people can make OC Vocaloids they come to life just how the creators think of it.) The OCs are made JUST for telling stories sometimes so well you know, they get abandoned without their 'masters' even knowing. But in a way, they don't know about their masters and just well, have memories of their back stories ya know. Either way, they live their own life now and 'kinda' know our famous vocaloid gang. Now, this where they _meet_ our little friends. Let's see how it all goes now shall we?**

**Kitty: That was…long and confusing. **

**Luna: Now I know where Kara got that from!**

**Kitty: Shut up. **

**Luna: *fuming* We…do not own Vocaloid or any OCs that are not the names of Luna, Kara, Katie, or Anna. **

**Katie: *ignoring her fuming* We give credit to these OC vocaloids for their rightful owners. (Note: if you did not have a account and know these are one your OCs, we are using the name you entered.)**

**Luna: Credit for Mira Kagamine given by Mirakira98. **

**Kitty: Suzume Kami given by Animelover618**

**Luna: Akemi Sakine given by TeamKagamineForever**

**Kitty: Lucien given by Castle Darkmoon**

**Luna: Suki Kaai given by Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW**

**Kitty: Zuki Ikarine given by Sangesuri**

**Luna: Natsuri Tsumine given by MEIKO no Kokoro**

**Kitty: Len Tinane given by Gensolo**

**Luna: Long Seion given by Cree Stal Btw, Kitty _screamed_ when she read your OC, she's Chinese and he's the same age as her OCs, (including me), and her! it was so funny! XD**

**Kitty: Tano Imuro given by Blue Neonlightshow btw, yeah, it happens to me lot too! And Luna, I did _NOT_ scream!**

**Luna: Hikarin Namikaru given by Hikarin Shii-Chii Btw, I laughed at your review too because Kitty does the same thing with us! XD and Kitty, yes you did!**

**Kitty: Amane Nakaruma given by RHCP Addict. Luna, I am about to sew your mouth shut. **

**Luna: Ichigo Murakami given by CrazyNekoGirl I like your username! And Katie, you. Wouldn't. Dare. **

**Kitty: A few more to go! Megurine Lucia given by Kagamine-chii ****Aikomoto. Don't underestimate the power of an authors pen Luna. **

**Luna: Kurone Hikari given by Nanami Kishimono. Fine. I will shut up about it. About like five more OCs. **

**Kitty: Yumi Hayashi given by zbfan1 Wow that was easy. **

**Luna: Akiko Aiko given by KattyKisses. Btw, I like your username too XD Kitty don't think you can control me with that pen. **

**Kitty: Megpod Gurin given by DontHaveAnAccount Ahaha nice username… anyway, of course I don't control my OCs. **

**Luna: Utatane Piruko given by Anonymouz. Finally we are done! Yeesh! 22! I hope we don't have to do this _every_ chapter!**

**Kitty: You kinda do. **

**Luna: What? I'm doing this on my iPod and the intro alone took like 4 hours! (Besides the intro is also like 1100 something words.)**

**Kitty: Ask me to borrow my laptop sometimes. The keyword is _ASK_.**

**Luna: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I did the _whole _intro on my ipod; and the spell checker makes it really hard to type cause it doesn't really work. Anyway, _onward_ _with the story!_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

_Beep_

_Beep_

_BEEP._

_BEEP!_

"Nii-chan, shouldn't you wake up?" A high childish voice asked me.

I opened my eyes in annoyance. But I wasn't looking at the child-stranger above me. I instead glared at my mirror image.

"Max. Why is a little girl waking me up during my daily nap?" I asked, my voice on the edge of losing it.

"Well, we can't go home late just because you wouldn't wake up, so for a while, I made this beeping sound with my phone to wake you up. And since you're such a deep napper, this little girl came along to wake you up." He said in a brotherly-ish way which annoyed the heck out of me.

"What happened to the regular 'Hey, Hitomi wake up!'? Or at least telling my friends to wake me up? Are you _that_ lazy?" I replied sourly. "But, I _am_ glad you didn't wake me up since I kinda got to finish my nap."

The little girl raised her eyebrow at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked her while noticing her lavender-ish hair.

"You really like your naps don't you?" It didn't seem a question. But her face looked amused.

I ignored it. "Aren't you too young to dye your hair-and wear contacts?" Both her eyes and hair were the same shade of lavender.

Instantly, I knew I just insulted her. "Am not! And this is my natural hair color! And eye color! Besides look at Defoko! She has natural purple eyes and hair!" The girl puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"You're referring to a UTAU." I pointed out flatly.

"So? UTAUs are alive. They sing and dance and live in this town." She had a point. "Besides, speaking of UTAUs and Vocaloids, I hear there's event about some new Vocaloids or something."

"We weren't talking about Vocaloids."

"UTAUs remind me of Vocaloids. Anyway, there's some posters about it but I forgot what it was about. Try checking it out." For a little girl, she sure was cheeky. "Also try not to fall asleep while looking for them will you?"

Ignoring that, I asked "What are those for? They look like something news boys would use in the 'old days'." I stared pointedly at the huge bag hanging around her legs. The strap was around her shoulders like some messager bags.

"Oh. This?" She tugged on some rolled-up papers in the bag. "It's just some things I'm carrying for my friend." She paused for a second before suddenly yelling in surprise. "OH! I forgot I had to meet her somewhere!" The little girl ran at full speed with the bag trailing an inch behind her.

"Ow." I mumbled. I rubbed my ear. "I hate it when people yell like that."

"You shouldn't have said that." I turned to see Max grinning at me. Oh no. What now?

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer so he could scream in my ear. "You reminded me how I should _really_ wake you up next time!" He yelled with his lips right next to my ear.

I blushed pink.

He noticed and pulled me closer. "What, you have a crush on me or something?"

Oh if only he knew. "N-no of course not! You're my best friend and nothing more! Now, can you please let go of me?"

He raised an eyebrow, kinda convinced. "Best friend?"

"Okay, best GUY friend." I corrected. "Now, can you PLEASE let go? It's not very comfortable."

"Hmm…maybe." He faked a look of considering it for a second then blew on my ear making it turn red. "If you say 'pretty please' maybe I will."

"How about 'let go or I'll beat your high score on Call of Duty?'" I suggested.

Honestly, sometimes I swear the only to deal with Max is to threaten to beat his high score on video games.

He let go just as I thought he would.

"Thanks for FINALLY letting me go. Now can I go home?"

"Hmm…How about after we look for the posters that girl was talking about?" He asked even though I knew he would drag me along even if I said no anyway.

But I said it anyway.

"Hey, let go!" I complained six minutes later.

"No! We're going to find the posters before we go home!" He replied stubbornly.

I gave up. "You're as stubborn as a mule." I muttered.

Max had grabbed my wrist and started to drag me off in random directions to try to find the posters.

I sighed. This was going to take a long time...

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

"AGH! I'm. So. _Bored!"_ I complained to my fellow Vocaloids.

"I know..." Rin sat down on my right.

"Where is the little blonde twins, Anna, or even Luna?" I asked her.

Len answered my question while sitting down on my other side. "They said they all had to do something."

"Something besides writing songs?" I sighed. Those little girls wandered off way too much. "Anyway what about Loki?"

"He's with Luna." This time it was Rin who sighed. "Those two are about as inseparable as Katie and Kara."

"Uh..." Was my response.

"'Uh...' What?" Len and Rin asked at the same time.

"Never mind..." They forgot that Loki, Luna, Katie, and Kara were as inseparable as themselves...

"Either way, Len, do you know what they had to do?" Rin asked Len.

"Um...Only Luna told me what they were doing and she said she had to put some posters up with Loki." Len replied and then he frowned.

"Posters for what?" Me and Rin asked at the same time.

"I don't know. About some new Vocaloids or something?" This time Mikuo answered. He sat down on the arm of the couch next to Len.

"There's going to be new Vocaloids?" I asked him.

"Eh. None of us know and no one will tell us. Not even Luka, Kaito, or Meiko know." Mikuo replied, sighing heavily.

"Actually, I heard it involves some OC Vocaloids/Fanmade Vocaloids." Neru said, popping out from behind the couch.

"How did you find this out?" We all comically asked at the same time.

"Master said to me that I was going to show some of the new OCs around." She replied rudely.

"Hmm..." I began slowly. "Neru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pop out from behind Len?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

She blushed. "S-so? What does it matter if I pop out from behind Len? I-it's just a coincidence!" With a red face, she stomped off.

We all laughed at her red face and Len's pink face.

"G-guys! I-it's not f-funny!" Len yelled at us.

"L-len, this is why people love teasing you!" Rin exclaimed while still laughing.

"Y-yeah, this is why people call you a sh-shota!" I agreed with Rin but, it only made him blush harder.

"I'm n-not a shota!" Len yelled even louder.

"L-let's let the fanbase deicde that." Mikuo said while covering his mouth with his fist. (He was trying to hide that he was laughing.)

"N-no! _Everyone_ thinks I'm a shota!" Len protested.

I just laughed along with everyone else. At least the mystery news was forgotten for now.

But...still, what _is_ the mystery news and what do OCs have to do with anything?

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

"Max! Can we just look for the posters later?" I was starting to get a bit annoyed because we been looking for 30 minutes now and Max still haven't let go of my wrist.

"No! I wanna see them now." He really _was_ as stubborn as a mule.

Then again, I should know since we been best friends since we were little kids.

Suddenly, he stopped causing me to bump into him.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose and peered around him. "What's wrong Max?" I asked worriedly.

"Look at the poster." He replied flatly.

"What-_oh!" _I exclaimed.

The poster itself was pretty fancy, but the _words_ on it were pretty surprising.

" 'Wanted!' " I began to read slowly. " '24 OC Vocaloids are allowed to become official Vocaloids! Auditions begin today! 4:00 to 7:00. Auditions last 2 days only! All ages allowed to audition...' " I trailed off, starting to stare at Max with surprised eyes.

"No way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

"So, Luna, how's the poster plan going?" I asked into the phone.

I heard a voice as high as mine reply. "No problems here! And Lu-chan doesn't have any problems either. By the way, how is it over there?"

"Eh. No one interesting yet. Then again, it's only the first day. I bet tomorrow will have much, _much_ more interesting." I answered calmly.

"Tomorrow is the _last_ day." Luna said flatly.

"It was _your_ idea to make it last two days." I replied in the same flat tone. "Besides, how can you be sure we'll get 24 _good_ and _real_ OC vocaloids by tomorrow?"

"Well, it's too late to change it now." She sighed. "The posters are up and everything."

"I suppose." I agreed. "But...how do you think the Vocaloid gang will deal with it?" I asked, a little amused at the thought.

She giggled. "Yeah, and I have a small feeling one of the OCs might not like Miku."

I laughed along with her. "Yeah, well, I feel there might be _two_ who might not like her."

Then I heard something in my right ear.

My intercom.

"Hold on Luna my imuto is calling for me. I think it's another OC."

"Alright. See you later."

_Click._

"Okay." I began holding my the intercom button built-in my headphones. "What is it imuto?"

My little sister spoke up with an annoyed tone-which I bet which she was right now. "I'm not that little! We're twins! Anyway, you got a Vocaloid to audition. Good luck."

Click.

I sighed. What did it matter if I wanted to call my little sister…well, little sister?

Still, I wonder what the OC will look like. A boy or girl?

And most importantly, will he/she pass the test?

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

"Max! What time is it?" I asked him quickly.

"Uhhhh…" He glanced at his watch. "6:30."

"Hmm…What time do you think it would be when we get there?" I asked him, pulling my video game face on.

"I don't know. Besides, how do you even know where it is?" Max replied in a an annoyingly-ish way.

"It's at Crypton." I pointed to a side note on the poster. "It's only 12 minutes away from my house."

"And you know this how?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I love Vocaloid." And have quite a few crushes on a few of the boys too.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering if you ever been there before."

"Uhhh…no." Crap. I had to lie.

The truth was that I been there a few times to try and see a few of the Vocaloids.

Several times it was to see some 'boys'.

What? It's Not even really a crush. I just think a few of them are cute that's all.

Don't judge me.

"Hitomi."

"Yeah?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Umm…Can we just go to Crypton?" I asked in a failed attempt to try to get away from the subject.

He stared at me with raised eyebrows and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…Fine."

"Yay!" I hugged him. "I could just kiss you!"

I didn't notice that his eyes widened at the words. "I could take that kiss as payment." He muttered.

"Sorry, what did you did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

"Thanks taking me on your bike!" I said to Max as I got off.

"No problem." He replied.

"And it's almost by the deadline too! You're so fast on a bike!" I exclaimed, making him blush.

"You should just try to become a Vocaloid." He muttered.

I grinned. "I will!" Then I started to turn and run for the building.

"Oh, and Hitomi?"

I turned around to glance at him.

"Good luck." He grinned making my heart beat a little faster.

"T-thanks!" I then ran at full speed for the building so he wouldn't see my red face.

I didn't hear him chuckling at me before setting his bike against a bike stand.

* * *

><p>As I entered Crypton, all I could think was 'wow'.<p>

I know. Lame, but true.

"Excuse me," I began asking the lady at the desk. "Do you know where the auditions are?"

The woman started chuckling at my question. "It's on the second floor. There are signs if you get lost."

"Okay…Thank you." I was confused to know why she was laughing.

I started wandering up the halls to the second floor. (Turns out all the floors are connected without a off-to-side stair case but they still have an elevator.)

"Am I lost already?" I muttered to myself.

After some few minutes of wandering around, I finally figured out that I was lost.

"Wow. Only I can get lost like this." I said to no one.

Then I spotted a familiar face.

It looked a bit like that little girl I met today.

"Hey, wait!" I said loudly, earning rather a lot of stares from people.

I stared to chase after her for no reason I could remember.

But I still lost her.

"Aww..Darn it." I muttered after running for a couple of minutes. "Now I really _am_ lost."

I glanced up at a clock.

6:50.

"Aww crap." I facepalmed.

"Is something wrong?" A rather familiar voice asked me.

I looked up.

Oh my god.

My eyes widened in surprise.

I was staring into the blue eyes of Len Kagamine.

"Umm…etto…" Was my smart response.

"Uhh, are you by any chance lost?" He asked me, his eyes full of concern.

How did he know? "Umm yeah.."

"There's an event on the second floor, and if you take the elevator you'll be right next to the event I hear." He offered his hand shyly and I just noticed that we were both kneeling on the floor.

"Umm thanks." I said as I took his hand. "I have two questions if you don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

"Can you please tell me where the elevator is?"

Len laughed. My god, he looked a lot like Max when he did that. "It's over there." He pointed to the end of the hallway. "What's your other question?"

"How did you know I was lost?"

"Um, well a lot of people were getting lost on this floor for some reason and it was the same event over and over." He answered with a confused look on his face.

"Do you know what the event is about?" I asked carefully.

"No...No one will tell me for some reason." He paused for a second, looking like a pouting boy for a moment. "Can you tell me your name?" Len then asked shyly, much to my surprise.

"H-hitomi." I blurted out.

"Thanks..Bye Hitomi." He smiled in a shy way again then turned and walked into what I guessed was a recording room.

I blushed right after he left.

When Len smiled like that, he looked a lot like a shota! I couldn't help it.

Don't judge me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip again-<strong>

"Whoa!" I burst into the room with a few people staring at me in the hallway.

A little blonde girl holding a clipboard came up to me. "Hello. If you're here to audition please sit down in one of the seats please." She was nice, polite, and a bit too formal.

"Um is anyone here?" I asked her.

"You're the last person. What's your name?" She replied. I noticed she didn't really answer my question.

"Hitomi. Hitomi Kagami."

"Your name reminds me of someone." She started to mutter as she wrote something on her clipboard.

I didn't say anything to that. I just sat down in one of the plastic easy-fold chairs.

She started to tap on a button on the yellow headphones she was wearing and talk into a microphone.

The headphones looked an awfully like Rin and Len Kagamine's append ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody's POV<strong>

"Okay, and then sing a few notes for me." I commanded the blonde-haired girl.

"What kind of notes?" She asked emotionless. (I know, weird!)

"Hmm..How about this?" I sang a few notes of 'World is mine'.

The girl sang them back to me perfectly.

"Good." I commented. I started to jolt a few things down in my pink notebook.

"Okay, and that's it with the voice tests. Do you mind if you answer a few questions for me?" She nodded, her face still emotionless.

Okay then...

"As a vocaloid, what would your item?"

"I like switch blades." Uhh okay?

_Scribble_

"You're a fanloid, so do you have any Vocaloids you're related to?"

" Len and Rin Kagamine are my cousins." I'll love to see their faces when I tell them.

_Scribble_

"One more question okay?" She nodded.

"Why do you want to become a Offical Vocaloid?"

"Because, singing is really fun and I want to know if I can make other people happy. Also, it might be really fun and I might make some new friends." She smiled, the first trace of emotion I seen during this whole audition.

_Scribble_

"Good answer." I smiled back at her. Once I asked the question, she seemed to know exactly what to say.

What she didn't know however, was that question was what truly made difference between pass and fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

"Okay, when the next person comes out you may go in." The little girl said from the desk.

She had to sit on a really high chair since the desk was really tall. (Which I found funny.)

"Okay, thank you." I replied calmly.

Which was weird because I wasn't calm at all.

The palms of my hands were clammy and sweaty like I just reached the climax of a video game.

That's it. _Video game._

Just pretend this is just another video game.

Deep breaths.

"Hey." I glanced up into two blue-grey eyes. "It's your turn." She had wavy blonde hair that reached her neck.

Her eyes were emotionless.

"Hey, wait!" I called after her.

She turned around. "What?"

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Miri Kagamine. Sorry, but I have to get home before 7:10." She bowed.

"My name is Hitomi Kagami!" I said to her retreating back.

"Ok." Well, she was...lively.

"Excuse me." Someone tapped on the small of my back and I whirled around, thinking someone was a pervert.

"Oh." It was the girl. She was just falling down on her butt because she was trying to tap the highest place she could reach.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed with worry then I quickly offered my hand to her.

"I-it's alright." She took my hand and I pulled her up. "Thank you."

"Sorry about that. Is it my turn?" She nodded. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Good luck." Was her reply as she tried to climb on the desk/high chair.

* * *

><p>"Anyone there?" I asked, slowly opening the door.<p>

"Come in~" A childish voice called.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hello."

The little girl at the desk looked exactly like the girl who just wished me good luck.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry, you're not crazy. We're just twins."

"Oh. Okay." I sighed in relief.

She laughed in joy. "It's alright. People have done that all day."

I laughed with her. "So, um, what do I have to do?"

"Can you sit over there?" She pointed to a chair next to a microphone.

"Okay." I quickly ran over to the chair and sat down in a hurry.

"What's your name?"She asked while opening her notebook to a fresh page.

"Hitomi Kagamine"

_Scribble..._

"Age?"

"I'm 14 years old."

_Scribble.._

"Do you mind singing a few notes?"

"No, but what are they?"

_Tap..._

"Hmm..." The little girl opened her mouth and sang a few notes of a song I didn't recognize.

I copied it the best I could.

"Good!" She exclaimed, making me wince.

_Scribble..._

"If you were a Vocaloid what would be your item?"

"Uhh..." Well I liked butterflies so why not? "Butterflies."

_Scribble..._

"Do you have anyone you're related to? (Vocaloid-wise?)"

"Uhhh...You could say my friend Max Kagami is my mirror image."

_Scribble..._

"Why do you want to be a Vocaloid?"

_Tap...tap..tap..._

"Because..." Why _did _I audition? I took a deep breath. "Because, I love singing, dancing, and I want to make everyone happy with it. Just in someway, some how, I want to make people happy with music."

The little girl grinned one of the nicest smiles I ever seen. "Nice choice of words Hitomi."

_Scribble..._

"And...that's it!" I winced again at her yelling.

"You can go now!" She yelled way too much.

Then I started to _really _look at her.

She was wearing the same headphones as her twin.

The headphones looked exactly like the Kagamine's append headphones.

My hand froze on the doorknob.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" She asked calmly.

"Those headphones..."

"Oh. Don't worry, they aren't the Kagamine's. I been getting that question a lot too." She smiled again, but it seemed more like a mischievous one.

"Sorry." I bowed quickly then exited the room, closing the door behind me.

I then crossed this room in three quick strides.

"Hey, um..." I whirled around with my hand on the door.

It was first little girl. "We'll call you to let you know or not if you became one."

"Thank you." I closed the door behind me in a rush.

The rest of the trip down the building was a blur too.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip (again)-<strong>

"Hey." Max said to me once I closed the door.

"Hey. Will you take me home?" I asked him quickly.

"Sure." He answered. "What did they say?"

I glanced at the moving shadows in the dark. "...They said they were call me to tell me if I became one or not."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"I guess, but I'm so nervous!" I tighten by grip around his waist.

He gasped. "The great Hitomi is _nervous_?"

I smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ow! But I suppose I deserved that one."

"You think?"

"Not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip (yet again)-<strong>

"Thanks Max." I sighed as I started to climb off his bike.

"No problem. But..." He trailed off, uncertain.

"What? You can tell ask me anything." I glanced at him worriedly.

"Errrr, can I sleep over?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh...Sure?" It sounded like a question.

"No, its alright if you can't!" He said in a hurry.

"You can, but why?"

"I forgot my keys at school."

* * *

><p><strong>-Now in the house and ready to go to bed-<strong>

I yawned. "Max~"

"What?"

"Are you going to sleep yet?"

"Yeah, all that video game playing tired me out."

"I know, because I was playing with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where am I going to sleep?"

"The bed."

Max turned red. "W-with you?"

"_NO_! Did you think I was going to let you sleep on the floor?"

"Kind of..." Max muttered.

I smacked the back of his head.

"I deserved that one."

"Uh-huh."

"What about you?"

"Floor."

"No!" I winced at his yelling again.

"Well, _you_ are _not _sleeping on the floor for the rest of the weekend."

"Fine." We were childhood friends so he knew how stubborn I was.

But the next morning, I found out he carried me to the bed with him so we slept together like we were five again.

In that same morning, I gave him the first smack of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I sighed as I jumped on my bed.

"What's wrong Nii-chan?"

"I don't know how, but today was _tiring_."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kara answered me from the doorway.

"My arms hurt from putting all those posters up." Lu-I mean Loki- complained.

"Me too." Luna glomped Loki from behind as usual.

"Where's Anna?" I asked with my face in a pillow.

"Sleeping." All three of them answered at the same time.

"Already?"

They all nodded.

"That means all of us should go to sleep too."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Kara nodded while grabbing some PJs and going to the bathroom to change.

"Good night you two." Luna said as Loki walked off, dragging her with him.

"Good night lovebirds." I muttered the last part.

Then I went to go change into my PJs too.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nii-chan?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What OCs stuck in your head today?"

Hmmm..."I think Hitomi, Miri, Akemi, Suki, and what was his name..?"

"Uhh...Len Tinane?"

"Yeah."

"Vocaloids?"

"Probably."

"This is gonna be a _interesting_ project Onee-chan." Kara turned to her stomach to look at me.

"Yep. I'm glad Luna came up with the idea."

"Yeah..."

"Good night Katie."

"Good night Kara."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus POV<strong>

"Hey, Lu-I mean Loki?" Luna asked in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see a girl with brown hair and a bow on the back of her head on the poster rounds?"

"No...why?"

"Nothing..." She felt his hand reach out to her.

"What is it?"

"I just found out a girl likes to nap." Luna smiled at him.

He smiled back at her in relief. "Okay."

"Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

Luna tugged on her lavender hair, thinking about that interesting girl and her _boy_friend.

She grinned at completely nothing before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Ai ya!<strong>

**Luna: Excuse me?**

**Kitty: It's a chinese saying!**

**Anna: That aside, this is a _long_ chapter!**

**Kara and Katie: No duh!**

**Anna: *rolls eyes* I just put the story in word and its 4,206 words! **

**Kitty: Oh my word.**

**OCs: Kitty. _Really?_**

**Kitty: Pun unintended. (No really, it really _was_ unintended.) **

**Luna: Good because that would have been really lame.**

**Yami: Too late. **

**Kitty: Can I just go on _my_ laptop? I need to do my homework!**

**Luna: Hold on, I need to put a note here! Can you guys who put the OCs in please give them a voice rate? (higher or lower than an Vocaloids voice.) Example: Neru's voice is usually an octave higher/lower than Miku's. If any of you don't do one for you OC I'll have to judge it myself! The Due date is the end of the month!**

**Anna: I hope this chapter makes you more patient!**

**Katie: Enjoy! (Question Time!: What do you think Loki's _'real'_ name is? Hint: It's one of the Vocaloid's names!)**

**Kara: Also, we want to say sorry to Pizzabunny5 about borrowing Max Kagami without your permission! _Max Kagami belongs completely to Pizzabunny5!_ We are so sorry! If you don't want him in the story anymore, please tell us and we'll use him a little more in the next chapter to explain why and where's he going!**

**Luna: Yeah, I'm also _very, very, very_ sorry about that! But other than that, please review everyone!**

**Kitty: I'm sorry Pizzabunny5! Now, can I do my homework now? !**

**EDIT: Yep, still Luna. I have to change some things due to some ah, last minute OCs...So, 22 is changed to 23! I mean 24.**

**Kitty: You're such a softie.**

**All the OCs: WHERE DID YOU THINK WE GOT THAT FROM?**

**Kitty: *blushes* No need to yell...**

**Luna: *rolls eyes* Yes, please shut up or else I would have to tell the readers what just happened to you today at school.**

**Kitty: *red* SHUT UP! *smacks Luna***

**Twins: *cough* 'Tsundere' *cough***

**Kitty: *smacks them upside the head too***

**Luna: *rubbing head* Okay, Kitty's school's love life aside, *dodges punch from Kitty* We aren't going to add the new OC disclaimers to this chapter because they don't even appear yet, and all. Even when they're all known, they might now appear in the chapter due to that it's _24 OCs._ -.- I'm a glad a lot of people like this story but I need the voices. I only have like two right now. Might be some Vocaloid couples you guys might not like but uhh, yeah I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

**Kitty: *done beating up the twins***

**Anna: *sees twins* Tsk, tsk Kitty! So tsundere like! Whoa! *dodges swing from Kitty***

**Luna: *looks behind her* Yow! Btw, this was my longest chapter yet! And I worked on this for like 4 days! I'm proud of myself! ^.^**

**Kitty: (/ / / )**

**Luna: Kitty, stop being such a tsundere!**

**Yami: Yeah, I'll feel really bad if you had a crush on anybody.**

**Kitty: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THE WORD TSUNDERE?**

**Everyone: ;P**


	2. Auditions, part 2

**Luna: Hi, everyone! *munchs on steambun***

**Katie: It's good-**

**Kara: -isn't it?**

***both munch on meatbuns***

**Kitty: Girls, the intro? *eating a taco-burrito***

**Anna: Whats in that? *eating a carrot***

**Kitty: Cheese and chocolate. Its surprisely tasty.**

**Everyone: Really?**

**Kitty: Well, we had some leftover chocolate and I was wondering what cheese and chocolate would taste like together. It looks like jam if you look at it this way. *Shows side of burrito***

**Luna: Hmm...We still have some chocolate chips right?**

**Kitty: A whole bag!**

**Luna: Okay we'll make some later-CRAP!**

**Katie: What is-**

**Kara: -it?**

**Luna: INTRO! _Why are we talking about food at a time like this? _**

**Anna: Because it's snack time. *head in book while munching on carrot***

**Luna: CRAP _again!_**

**Kitty: _What? !_**

**Luna: Where's Lu-I mean Loki?**

***silence***

**Katie: ...whoops.**

**Luna: What in the world did you do.**

**Katie: Uhh...**

**Kitty: We'll look for Loki later. Besides, did you girls forget about the _freaking_ intro _again? _!**

**Kara: Whoops.**

**Anna: Not again.**

**Kitty: Someone do the intro because I have to go shopping!**

**Kara and Anna: _You can't drive!_**

**Kitty: I know! I'm not even 15 yet, thats why! Anyway, just do the intro! **

**Kara: *looks at Anna* I don't know how to do this intro because I haven't finished reading the last chapter yet.**

**Anna: Well, I did so catch up while I'm doing the intro thing.**

**Kara: Can I borrow your laptop to read it?**

**Anna: ...Just take it.**

**Kara: Sorry...**

**Anna: ...Moving on, I'm surprised you people like this story so much ^.^ I like it myself, but I like reading so I don't really count. Luna likes that you people like it, but Kitty is mad/sad. It was so funny to watch their faces as they argued about this story! Any_how_, this chapter's POV character is...Miri Kagamine given by Mirikira98!**

**Luna: *vein popping out* Thanks for the review! I'm happy to know Miri isn't OoC!**

**Katie: *rubbing huge bump on head* Anna, where's my sister?**

**Anna: Uhh my room? *glances at Luna* As I was saying...what was I talking about again?**

**Luna: Should I take over?**

**Anna: Yes please. *embrassed***

**Luna: You said it not me. **

**Anna: I know...*grabs a random book and hides behind it***

**Yami: (What the crap are they talking about?)**

**Luna: *ignores Yami while a vein is poppin out* Okay! So disclaimer time!**

**Yami: We don't own Vocaloid or any OCs that are not the names of Lu-I mean Loki, Anna, Yami, Luna, Katie, or Kara!**

**Luna: I was about to say that!**

**Yami: Too bad!**

**Luna: *about to lose temper* We...do _not_ own the following OCs and belong to the following users.**

**Yami: *vein popping out too* Hitomi Kagami was made by Pizzabunny5**

**Luna: *glare* Suzume Kami given by Animelover618**

**Yami: *ignore* Akemi Sakine given by TeamKagamineForever**

**Luna: Grr...Lucien given by Castle Darkmoon**

**Yami: Hmpt...Suki Kaai given by Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW**

**Luna: Zuki Ikarine given by Sangesuri *Grits teeth while saying it***

**Yami: Natsuri Tsumine given by MEIKO no Kokoro. *tone is flat***

**Luna: Len Tinane given by Gensolo *about to slap Yami***

**Yami: *about to smack Luna* Long Seion given by Cree Stal **

**Luna: Tano Imuro given by Blue Neonlightshow. *starting to lose temper***

**Yami: Shut up...Hikarin Namikaru given by Hikarin Shii-Chii **

**Luna: No you. Amane Nakaruma given by RHCP Addict**

**Yami: Grrr. Ichigo Murakami given by CrazyNekoGirl **

**Luna: *about to murder Yami* Megurine Lucia given by Kagamine-chii **Aikomoto****

****Kitty: *comes back* Kurone Hikari given by Nanami Kishimono. AND WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT?****

****Yami: NO. Yumi Hayashi given by zbfan1 ****

****Luna: Stay out of it Kitty. Akiko Aiko given by KattyKisses****

****Kitty: If you two don't stop it, I am going to sew both of your mouths _shut._ Megpod Gurin given by DontHaveAnAccount.****

****Yami: Kitty you are too soft to do that. Utatane Piruko given by Anonymouz****

****Luna: Yami, did you even _read_ the last chapter? Oh wait, you _can't_ read. Lucxis given by Halios Mililios. (Did I spell that right?)****

****Yami: Haha, _very_ funny. *scowl* Lia Tinane given by Gensolo.****

****Kitty: *walks off to room without another word*****

****Luna: Even though we get along like oil and fire, we still made a point for Kitty. High five me!****

****Yami: What-? Oh, fine. *high-fives with smug look on face*****

****Luna: *grins* We might be rivals, but we are one of the best prankers around! Anyway- *stops talking abruptly*****

****Yami: What is it-oh no. CRAP. *opens mouth but then shuts mouth*****

****Kitty: You were saying~?****

*****Both of them open mouth but no sound*****

****Kitty: *holds notebook and pencil in hand while grinning* Who said I was too soft to sew someone's mouth shut?****

*****both look like about to lose temper*****

****Luna: (Yami, you baka!)****

****Yami: (You're the who said we proved a point!)****

****Luna: (And you're the one who said she was too soft to sew out mouths shut! Now look at us!)****

****Yami: (You're the one who started it last chapter!)****

**Kitty: Sorry, readers for putting you though that. ^.^' As Luna would say, 'onward with the story'!**

**(A/N: For Luna's sake I'm gonna to say our ears are hurting from your voice rates. o.e Our house is pretty loud so don't blame us for getting the voice rates wrong from time to time for the vocaloids. Although, we _do_ recheck if we got the chapters right and everything. Also, I'm not sure how many Vocaloids are going to be well, offical anymore and none of us are going to take the time to count the reviews! Btw, this chapter will be a complete mix of POVs!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miri's POV<strong>

...

Ever since I woke up, I couldn't stop yawning.

But I didn't really care. My mind was on the people I met yesterday.

I met about like five or six new people at the auditions.

As I went off to get the mail, I counted them off.

The two blonde twins that were holding the auditions while wearing the headphones, the girl named Suki-who looked a lot like an older Yuki, that boy named Len Tinane, that brown-haired girl named Hitomi, and who else?

Then suddenly I tripped over something and fell face-first.

"Ow."

"Ah! Sorry!" I picked my head up to see a hand reach out to me. "I didn't mean to trip you!" A child's boyish face stared down at me, his face concerned.

Before I could reply, a little girl's voice interrupted me.

"There you are Loki!" She exclaimed while running towards us.

"Hi Luna!" He replied back. Then he turned toward me again, his face clearly showing what was on his mind.

"I'm fine." I said while taking his hand.

"Really?" He asked me while pulling me up. He was just strong enough to pull me up-but he wasn't that tall compared to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I repeated while brushing off the dirt off my clothes. But I think my tone just made him frown.

"But-" Loki was interrupted by a pair of thin arms flying around his neck. "Whoa!"

"Sorry Loki! But I was just making sure you were okay!" A head was popping out from above Loki's.

"You didn't need to glomp me in the process!" Loki exclaimed while blushing pink.

The girl ignored him by resting her chin on his head and turning to look at me. "Sorry about Loki. He's clumsy and ends up tripping people a lot like he did just now." Her expression was sheepish.

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I was looking for him and saw him just as you tripped over him. By the way, are you okay?"

"Yeah. What are those bags carrying?" They were both wearing bags that newspaper boys would wear in the 1900s or something. Loki's was brown while the girl's was orange.

Both of the bags were filled up with rolled up papers.

Before she could reply, Loki answered. "These? They are uh...things we have to deliver to a friend of ours."

He didn't convince me.

The girl sighed, probably thinking the same thing. "Come on Loki, let's go so she can get her mail."

As Loki walked off with the girl on top of him, she yelled to me. "By the way, my name is Luna! Nice to meet you blondie!"

Blondie?

As I got my mail and walked to my house, I was starting to wonder if Luna knew the blonde twins hosting the auditions yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

My gods was that kid a bad liar.

"Was my lying bad?" Loki asked me.

I jumped off his back so he could see me raise my eyebrows.

"What? That bad?" His blue eyes were confused.

So slow.

I made him look at because he looked away and I flicked him on the forehead. "You need lying lessons boy."

Loki rubbed his forehead. "And from who exactly?"

"From yours truly of course!" I did a dramatic flourish of my hand to show I was kidding.

"Hahaha." Loki said sarcastically.

"That's mean and surprising. The great nice Loki is sarcastic?" I pointed out.

"Sorry." Loki quickly looked like he felt bad.

"Softie." But I was smiling. "If you're tired, let's go home to rest a little or visit the twins! Your choice."

"How about we visit the twins and go to the park then go home?" He suggested curiously.

I laughed and just glomped him again.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Of course baka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"The little kids are doing 'something' again?" Miku asked Len at breakfast.

"Yeah. They just left 30 minutes ago." Len answered while grabbing a banana from the table.

"But it's 10:00 am!" Rin exclaimed from the stairs.

"I agree with Rin." Mikuo replied while grabbing a leek to eat like Miku was.

"On what?" Len asked.

"Yesterday they left at 3:50 pm." Miku pointed out before grabbing another leek to eat.

Len and Rin made a face at their breakfast choices.

"What?" Miku and Mikuo asked at the same time.

"Leek." Len and Rin answered at once.

"Leek is good!" They both exclaimed.

"Your weird food choices aside," Neru began, popping out from nowhere making everyone jump. "What do you think they're all doing?"

"Well, Anna is probably at the library to read." Gumi began while munching on a carrot.

"And Loki is most likely with Luna of course." Gumo finished for her.

"I meant to ask _where_ everyone else was. Not someone who they _might_ have a crush on." Neru replied rudely.

Miku saved everyone from having to see if they can control the feeling to punch her (not counting Len who wouldn't have the guts to do it). "Hey~Neru~?" She sang.

"What?" Neru snapped.

"Check your text messages." Miku was wearing a mischievous smile-which slightly scared everyone.

Neru's face was suspicious as she flipped open her phone.

Miku put her hands over her ears.

The next thing anyone in the house would have heard was a mix of screaming, yelling, and a _whole_ bunch of swearing.

* * *

><p>"Miku..." Neru began dangerously a few minutes later.<p>

"What?" She replied innocently.

"_Why?"_ She exclaimed while waving her yellow cell phone at Miku violently.

"Because it's true isn't it?" Neru's face turned red at the words.

"_IS NOT_!" Neru shouted. She looked like she was about to start swearing again.

"Then why is it that whenever you come out of nowhere it's always by Len?" Miku asked innocently.

Now _everyone_ knew what they were talking about and grinned. (Besides Neru and Len who both blushed out of embarrassment.)

"Miku! You-you, _bi*ch_!" Neru exclaimed.

No one was surprised because Neru usually cussed and she _was _what her creator made her for.

Neru then walked off and started texting like crazy on her cell phone.

"Miku..." Rin began, but then started laughing too hard to keep talking.

"Miku..." Len began too, but his tone sounded more like he was going to strangle her. "What was in the text?"

"Oh...just some things..." Miku replied mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Kara's POV<strong>

"What are we doing at the library Nii-chan?" I complained.

"Didn't you want to catch up on our manga? We've fallen behind you know." Katie replied calmly while skipping towards the manga area.

"Oh yeah!" I still didn't really want to admit I forgot all about manga.

A head of long green hair popped out from behind a shelf making both of us jump. "Is this how you girls are going to spend the next few hours?" Anna asked.

The two of us didn't answer because we were both making sure our hearts didn't stop in surprise. (It's happened before!)

Anna frowned. "Girls, I did this a million times. I don't know why it still surprises you so much."

"We just making sure." Me and Katie replied at the same time.

Anna just sighed and asked "Katie, did you bring the notebook?"

"Of course!" My nii-chan answered and pulled a pink notebook labeled _'book of vocaloids'_ out of nowhere.

"Can I read though it while you two catch up on the manga?"

Katie handed Anna the notebook. "There's about like 12 fanloids who I think should be official. Those people's names I circled."

"Uh-huh." Anna flipped the book to a random page. "What does it mean if there's a heart by their name?" Anna asked while raising an eyebrow and showing the page to us.

"Uh..." Katie stammered nervously.

I was listening but still, I went over and grabbed a random volume of _'Fairy Tail'_ off a shelf. Then I started to flip to a random page into the book and started to read quickly.

My eyes rested on a sentence; "_You liiiike her."_

I giggled. Happy was so funny sometimes.

"What does it mean and why is it by _his_ name?" Anna was asking Katie.

"It _means _that she liiiikes him." I said imitating Happy, the blue exceed cat in "_Fairy Tail"._

They both stared at me for a second before Nii-chan started muttering. "Kara, this isn't "_Fairy Tail_" and you're not Happy."

"I know. But I just felt like doing that."

Katie smacked me on the head while Anna just took the notebook to a table and started looking though the names.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzume's POV<strong>

"_Hell! _I'm so bored!" I complained to no one. Opps. I just swore in a playground full of little kids.

I looked around to make sure no one heard me. Aw well. All's well that ends well.

I kept swinging on the swing.

What?

I might be 14, but I still like swings. So what?

"Hey come on Loki!" A girl's voice shouted to a blonde haired boy.

"But I thought we were going to see our friends first." Loki replied while the girl started to drag him to where the swings were.

Namely, where I was.

Oddly enough, the girl sat in the swing next to mine.

"Come on Loki! Push me!" The little lavender haired girl whined.

"Why?" Loki asked, but I saw that he was grinning.

"Just because!" The girl was playing along by making a cute pouting face.

Loki blushed. "Oh fine." He looked away and started to push the girl on the swing.

"By the way," The girl began and somehow I knew she wasn't talking to the boy. "You shouldn't swear in a playground full of kids. Or eavesdrop."

My eyes widened and I blushed pink. Damn it! I blush too easily! "How did you hear?"

"You yelled it so loud you're lucky no one else heard you."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked her. He stopped pushing her.

The girl jumped off the swing-so she was lucky it wasn't swinging very high.

"I was talking to her." She answered, laughing while throwing her arms around his neck, making him blush again, but deeper this time.

I squinted at the pair. "Are you two dating or something? Because it seems like it."

They both blushed this time. "N-no!" Loki bursted out. He was _really _red now. "We're just best friends!"

I frowned. Everyone knew that's how most couples would start. Either that or as rivals or complete opposites.

It happened so often that it was turning into a cliché.

The girl seemed to realize that I might be catching on to something so she changed the subject. "So...have you heard?"

That took me off guard. "Heard about what?"

She smiled and pulled out a rolled-up paper from her bag. "This. Read it."

I had to re-read it four times before it clicked in my head. "W-wait, how did you know I was a fanloid?"

She shrugged. "An lucky guess. Or you could say it was just a feeling of mine. Should I guess which vocaloid you _will_ have a crush on?"

I flushed. "_No!_"

She kept going as if she didn't hear me. "Len Kagamine."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her in a panic. "_NO!_ I don't even know him!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go you dummy!"

"Ah! Sorry!" I let go of her quickly. "I was just embarrassed."

"I can see." She raised an eyebrow while Loki started fuss over her. "I'm fine Loki, really! I am!"

"Okay.." Loki muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at the girl. It was my way of saying 'Is he always like this?'

She nodded and sighed. Her way of saying 'Yeah, he's also the slowest boy I know.'

I wasn't too sure if that's what she meant to say but oh well. "What time is it?" I asked her instead.

"Uh..." She checked her blue watch. "11:00."

"Aw..Damn it." I glanced over to see the girl with her hands over Loki's ears. "Opps." I was pretty sure I had a sheepish look on my face.

"Yeah, opps. Just find something to do until then. Come on Loki!" The girl grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the playground.

"And thanks for not telling me your name." I muttered.

"Oh yeah!" I looked up to see the girl staring at me. "My name's Luna! See ya later!"

I blinked then yelled back at her. "Yeah, well my name's Suzume!"

Luna grinned then started running with her friend, Loki trailing behind her.

"Well, aren't they friendly." I sighed, wondering on what to do for the next few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So, now where are you going Luna-san?" Loki asked Luna.

"For the 1000th time, just call me Luna!" She replied angrily.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"What habit?"

"Good point, but are you going to answer my question?"

"Hmm..." Luna stopped for a second causing him to crash into her. "Oh sorry." She pulled him up from the ground. "How 'bout the library?"

"Why the library?"

"That's where our friends of course!"

"I understand why Anna would be at the library but why Katie and Kara?"

"Catching up on their manga."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" Luna exclaimed ten minutes later.<p>

"Hey Luna!" Katie and Kara replied.

"So...what're doing?" Luna asked them, sitting down next to Anna who was engrossed in the notebook in front of her.

"Well, me and my imuto are catching up on our manga..." Katie began.

"...and Anna is looking though the people from yesterday that we thought should be official." Kara finished for her.

"So that s why she didn't answer me." Luna suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Luna, why do you have a mischievous grin on your face?" Katie asked slowly, while leaning away with her sister following.

"Oh nothing..." Luna trailed off then locked eyes with a blonde-haired boy. "Loki~can you do me a favor?"

Loki sensed something was wrong, but was too slow to realize it. "What is it?"

"Come here." Luna motioned him to come over and she started to whisper into his ear, the grin still on her face.

"Oh, okay?" It was clear whatever Luna told him, he had no idea was doing it meant.

The blonde-haired twins looked on with interest as Loki moved to Anna's side.

Then he blew on her ear making Anna jump at least five feet in the air.

Katie and Kara started giggling like crazy at Anna's expression/red face/ear.

Luna laughed quietly at _Loki's _expression. He looked so confused and innocent at what was happening.

"W-what d-did I d-do?" He asked everyone.

"A-ah...N-nothing much..." Anna stammered.

Loki wasn't convinced. "Sorry, Anna. I don't know what I did but sorry."

Anna's face cleared at the words. "N-no, no! It's fine!" She stuttered quickly.

"Really?" Loki smiled in relief causing Anna to blush very lightly.

Everyone but Loki there saw and raised their eyebrows at Anna who ended up blushing deeper.

"Okay...moving on..." Luna began slowly, her eyes on Anna and her face unreadable. "What are the possible candidates?"

"Um...Let's see." Anna flipped though the notebook while the twins put their books down and gathered around. "About like 12 candidates who are good. So 11 more people to go."

"Isn't that everyone who I thought was good?" Katie and Kara half-yelled/half-whispered together.

"Uh...basically yes."

"Then tell me who they are!" Luna was getting impatient.

"Here." Anna wrote down the names on a spare piece of paper and showed her.

"Hitomi, Miri, Akemi, Suki, Len Tinane, Lia Tinane, Lucien, Zuki, Natsuri, Long, Tano, and Hikarin." Luna read aloud. Then her eyes trailed off to the book. " 'Likes switch blades' ?" Luna quoted, confused.

"Yeah, that girl Miri _was_ a little weird..." Katie admitted quietly.

"Yeah.." Kara agreed. "But, that aside, aren't you supposed to be working on a cover song or something?"

"Maybe..." Luna trailed off, sheepishly.

It was perfectly normal for this to happen, but everyone sighed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"So, having the Neru problem solved," Rin began, making everyone but Len grin. "What cover song do you think the kids are working on/is next?"

"Hmm..." Miku said thoughtfully. "How about _Magnet_?" Luka muttered something under her breath at the word. "...or maybe not?"

"What about Cantarella?" Len suggested, making everyone who knew what it was blanch. "What?"

"_Cantarella_!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, whoops.." Len blushed for the third time today.

"Moving on." Mikuo said, rolling his eyes. "What about World is Mine?"

"Who _hasn't_ done a cover of World is Mine?" Miku replied.

Mikuo didn't answer.

"Sorry I'm a Closet Otaku?" Gumi asked.

"Eh." Rin answered. "I think it's Romeo and Cinderella."

"Nobody has done a cover yet so Rin's got a point." Luka pointed out. Everyone agreed.

"What about Meltdown?" Gumo suggested quickly.

"Maybe...with the same music like Kaito sang of Loli Yuukai." Luka replied, everyone but Miku and the Kagamines making a face.

"What does 'loli' mean?" She asked, making everyone but the Kagamines flinch.

"Uh..." Was everyone's smart reply.

This time Mikuo saved everyone. "Does anyone want to watch tv?" He said quickly.

"Oh! My show is on at this time!" Miku exclaimed, pouncing for the remote in his hand and ending up in Mikuo's lap.

Everyone but Rin and Len sighed in relief while Mikuo blushed lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Miri's (short) POV<strong>

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

12:30.

Weird.

Last time I checked the time, it was 9:30, which was when I woke up.

I wonder about my chances of becoming a offical.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"What song should I do? Guys, help me!"

Everyone but Loki-who wasn't listening-shugged.

"You people are so mean!" I exclaimed.

"But we didn't even say anything!" Katie countered angrily.

"Same thing!" Ah, I was so frustrated! I needed something to comfort me.

So, I went over to the manga section and glomped Loki from behind.

"W-whoa, Luna?" I didn't answer, I just rested my chin on the top of his head. His scent was so comforting. "What is it?"

"I need something inspiring." I let him turn around so he could see me pout.

"For what?" He blinked.

That boy was so slow.

" 'For what?' The song of course you dummy!" I smacked him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Of course if she was upset, she would go glomp Loki. (Cue eye-roll.)

"They make such a good couple don't they, Nii-chan?" Kara asked me.

Right after Luna smacked him, they both sat down with their backs against the shelfs and started whispering to each other.

I sighed. "Of course they do! But Luna denies her feelings and Loki is the slowest boy I have ever met."

Kara agreed of course. (Well actually, pretty much anyone who knew the two would agree with us if they weren't slow.) "Yeah, that's a problem if-aw! Look Nii-chan!"

I glanced at Luna and Loki to see Luna sleeping with her head on his shoulder and Loki reading a book-which was weird.

Loki was usually the shy boy when it came to things like that, but I guess Luna did this kind of thing so often that he was used to it coming from her.

"I'm not sure if that's normal or not..." I muttered.

"Don't ask me." Kara replied.

"Still, they're very cute together no?" Anna asked quietly.

Me and my sister both agreed.

"So, picture time?" Anna suggested, an out of character grin forming on her face.

I smiled back. "Oh yeah, it's picture time. Kara, did you have your camera with you?"

Kara caught on. "Oh you bet ya I do!" She half whispered/yelled.

"And I got my cell phone." I replied, taking it out and taking a picture of Luna and Loki. (Like I said, Loki is s-l-o-w. Slow!)

Two or ten pictures later, we all put the cameras/cell phones away and started discussing on when to send the pictures to each other.

Yeah, stupid, but fun and normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I yawned while lifting my head from Loki's shoulder.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Loki asked, glancing at me and smiling.

"Yeah. What book are you reading about?" I tried to look at the words, but Loki quickly snapped the book shut.

"I need to ask you about something." Loki said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked him, allowing him to change the subject.

"Who is Romeo?"

I stared at him for a full minute before blinking and starting to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He sounded exasperated.

"It's nothing..."

"Then can you please answer my question?" He asked me.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
><em>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<em>  
><em>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,<em>  
><em>And I'll no longer be a Capulet<em>." I quoted for him.

Loki frowned and cocked his head to the side.

I sighed. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

His frown deepened. "Luna, I don't understand."

"Romeo was a prince who fell in love with a girl from another family. But their families both hated each other so they were called 'star-crossed' lovers." I said calmly.

"Why are they usually called a tragedy?" He asked curiously.

"Juliet, was almost forced to marry someone so she went to a friend of Romeo's who gave her a drug which would put her in a death-like coma for 'two and forty hours'. The friend sent a Messager to tell the plan to Romeo but the Messager didn't get to him. So, Romeo thought that she was dead and killed himself. But he killed himself right before Juliet woke up. When Juliet woke up, she saw her love dead and killed herself too. Then in the end, both of their families to make up when they realized how stupid it was and what it caused." I explained slowly.

"That's just..." I waited for it. "...just..._so_ _stupid!_" He exclaimed.

I jumped at the loudness of his voice.

"Why does it take people to die for them to make up?"

"Loki..." I began quietly, trying to calm him down. "It's just a play. It hasn't really happened as far as we know."

"Still!" I lay my head in his lap while he tried to calm down.

It's been such a while since I seen him like this.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Loki?" I said timidly.

"Yeah?" He seemed surprised and embarrassed to see me in his lap.

"Do you want to help me with the vocals later on?" I asked, using my hand to make him look at me.

"S-sure. What's the cover going to be called?" My hand on his chin made him return to normal.

I smiled mischievously. "Romeo and Cinderella."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: That took longer than I thought.<strong>

**Yami: And I can't believe Kitty just un-sewed our mouths _just_ now! **

**Kitty: You two had it coming. Besides, I still have the notebook.**

**Kara: Okay, now I _finally_ caught up with everything! Errrr...did I interrupt something? *Yami and Luna glare at Kitty while she glares back***

**Katie: *pats her head and sweatdrops* Don't worry about it...**

**Kara: Uh...okay.**

**Anna: Question Time!**

**Katie: Hey! That's _my_ thing!**

**Anna: Whoops sorry-ow! You didn't need to hit me!**

**Katie: *vein popping out* Question of the chapter: Who do you think will sing the cover of Romeo and Cinderella which was first sung by Hatsune Miku!**

**Kara: Note: In this story, it's like we write most of the songs/cover lyrics, so just go along with what happens because we know there are covers of almost any song. (^.^')**

**Anna: *rubbing bump on head* Another note: The summary about Romeo and Juliet was very loose and not full on what happened, so look it up on Wikipedia if you're interested! (^.^)**

**Kitty: *vein popping out* We're not going to give away the answer to last chapter's question yet, because it'll come later in the story okay?**

**Loki: What _is_ my real name anyway?**

**Kitty: Well, I wanted to name you something else, but it was the name of a girl vocaloid, so I instead named you after a Fairy Tail character.**

**Luna: I noticed you didn't say favorite. *Raises eyebrow***

**Kitty: Naming him Natsu, Gray, or Elfman would be just weird!**

**Luna: Oh. You have a point.**

**Kitty: But I still like Loki though!**

**Loki: So what's my real na-wait did you say it was the same name as a _girl_ vocaloid? **

**Kitty: Uh..yeah...**

**Loki: Now I'm scared to know what the name is.**

**Kitty: It's not that girly...Besides, it could be both a girl's and boy's...**

**Katie: That aside...you readers still have time to enter your voice rates!**

**Kara: And now with another hint, you people can still try to guess what Loki's name is! (Although by now, it's kind of a stupid question if you read Gakuen Alice.)**


	3. Auditions part 3

**Katie: This is some really good ice cream!**

**Kara: I know! Usually my favorite ice cream is vanilla, but this is good too! (^.^)**

**Luna: What's it called?**

**Kitty: Uhh.."Nuts about Bulleyes"...**

**Everyone: ...**...

**Katie: You live Ohio,**

**Kara: And right now you're eating ice cream called "Nuts about Bulleyes"?**

**Kitty: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Yami: W-O-W. Just wow.**

**Kitty: Let's move on before you guys end up giving away my address shall we?**

**Random classmate: And tell me exactly _who _would _want_ to stalk you? It's not like they'll have a crush-?**

**Kitty: Do you _really _want to finish that?**

**Random classmate: I'll shut up.**

**Kitty: More over, _get out of the freaking intro!_**

**Luna: I gotta say-**

**Kitty: Luna, are _you_ sure you want to finish that while I'm in such a bad mood?**

**Luna: I guess not.**

**Anna: Uh moving on, disclaimer time! (Since those two are in a rather weird atomsphere right now.) Kara and Katie, will you do the honors?**

**Twins: Sure!**

**Katie: We do _not_ own Vocaloid or-**

**Kara: -any OCs that _aren't _the names-**

**Katie: -of the following; Katie, Kara, Anna, Luna, Loki, or Yami!**

**Anna: ...Moving on, the OC that will come next is Akemi Sakine given by TeamKagamineForever. (Pfft.) And a bit of Suzume of course...**

**Kara: Heads up to Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW! Your OC is coming very soon actually!**

**Katie: What're you talking about?**

**Kara and Anna: Read her review!**

**Loki: Come to think of it, I never really did find out my name did I?**

**Kitty: *sweatdrops* OKAY! Anyway, back to the disclaimers...**

**Luna: *Vein popping out* Here we go! **

**Credit for Hitomi Kagami was made by Pizzabunny5 **

**Mira Kagamine given by Mirakira98**

**Suzume Kami given by Animelover618**

**Lucien given by Castle Darkmoon**

**Suki Kaai given by Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW**

**Zuki Ikarine given by Sangesuri**

**Natsuri Tsumine given by MEIKO no Kokoro**

**Len Tinane given by Gensolo**

**Long Seion given by Cree Stal**

**Tano Imuro given by Blue Neonlightshow **

**Hikarin Namikaru given by Hikarin Shii-Chii **

**Amane Nakaruma given by RHCP Addict.**

**Ichigo Murakami given by CrazyNekoGirl **

**Kurone Hikari given by Nanami Kishimono**

**Yumi Hayashi given by zbfan1 **

**Akiko Aiko given by KattyKisses**

**Megpod Gurin given by DontHaveAnAccount**

**Utatane Piruko given by Anonymouz**

**Lucxis given by Halios Mililios**

**Lia Tinane given by Gensolo.**

**Kitty: For the first time _ever_ we done the intro without a problem!**

**Katie: No, wait for it...**

**Kara: In three...two...one-!**

**Luna: Wait a second. Where did Loki go?**

**Kitty: Here we go again.**

**Anna: Crap. *hides behind book***

**Yami: Quick! Hurry and finish the intro before the readers get scared of the monster known as 'Luna'!**

**Everyone but Yami and Luna: Now you've done it.**

**Luna: *Sickly sweet voice* Excuse me~?**

**Yami: I'm dead.**

**Katie and Kitty: So dead.**

**Anna: Oh geez.**

**(Katie's Note: I'm starting to wonder who reads the bottom and the top, so if you read the top, put the word ice cream in your review!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi's POV<strong>

What's the weirdest thing you ever saw in a library?

I bet the things you saw weren't even weird at all. (I honestly just came to get a book on guitars...)

The weirdest things was what I just happened to see _just_ now.

It was a group of girls and one boy. (Two blonde twins, one green-haired girl who was about an inch taller than them, a lavender-haired girl, and a blonde boy.)

The group wasn't weird, but the people _itself_ was weird.

The twins were both giggling over some manga book, the green-hair was poring over a notebook and holding a pink pen in her hands-for some reason her face was pink, and the two that were left was just...odd.

The lavender hair's head was in the blonde boy's lap and had a hand making him look at her-pulling his chin down a little. They were both whispering to each other about _something._

Somehow, I was kind of scared to know what it was.

But, those twins looked familiar to me...

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

The Vocaloid that auditioned were so interesting! And honestly, there were quite a lot of girls who Katie _thought _might like Len. Not all of them but most of them.

Leave it to Katie, the cupid to do things like this. (Eyeroll.)

I realized it's been a long time since I looked up from the notebook, so I glanced up.

What I saw, what a girl with curly short brown hair staring at us. I tilted my head at her.

She looked a bit like Meiko to me.

A younger version, but still.

Wait, short curly brown hair? Looks like Meiko?

I quickly flipped in a page in Katie's notebook and found it.

The nice words stared out at me.

_'Name: Akemi Sakine._

_Has short brown curly hair up to her neck._

_Note: Related to Meiko who is her aunt.'_

I thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

That brown-haired girl has been staring at us for a while now. What did she want?

I tugged on my headphones that were around my neck out of instinct.

"Hey, Nii-chan," Kara started quietly while tapping on my shoulder. "Why does that girl look familiar?"

I blinked. That girl _did_ look familiar!

Let's see...where have I seen her?

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide. "I know where I seen her!"

"Where?" My little sister asked me.

I gave her some bits and pieces for her to put together. "Auditions. Meiko. Chocolate."

Her blue eyes went wide. "Ohh...Akemi Sakine?"

"Yep. Niece of Meiko and _loves_ chocolate." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (All the short POVs are annoying me.)<strong>

"Romeo and Cinderella?" Loki asked Luna, not getting it.

Luna sighed, lifting her head from his lap. "Yep. Romeo and Cinderella, first sung by Hatsune Miku. The teal vocaloid popstar."

"Okay." Loki decided to let it go and Luna just gave up completely. "Why is there two beeps in the song? Like in the part 'I'll show you' there's a beep that follows. What does that mean?"

Luna didn't answer. She muttered something under her breath that Loki didn't catch.

He was almost sure it was "You're too innocent for a boy to know..."

"Hey, hey, Luna!" Someone whispered to them.

"What Katie?" She replied, a bit irritated.

"That girl, with the curly brown hair, yeah her." Katie pointed out a girl with short hair that reached her neck. "Her name is Akemi Sakine. She went to the auditions yesterday!"

"And I should care because...?" Katie smacked Luna on the head.

"I still have _the_ pictures you know..." Katie repiled flatly.

"You do not! Kara said you deleted them!" Luna flushed a deep red.

"She was telling the truth. I deleted them by accident but I got the pictures back from someone else." Katie answered calmly.

Loki looked between the two back and forth like he was watching a tennis match. "So...are you two best friends or not?" He asked, scratching his head.

They both glanced at each other. "Kind of." Katie and Luna answered at once.

Loki decided to let it go since it was a 'girl thing' apparently.

Suddenly, four girls hit him at the same time in different spots.

"Ow!" Loki yelled in pain. "Why did all of you hit me?"

"I don't know..." Kara began, looking confused.

"...something unspoken made us feel like hitting you.." Katie finished for her.

"And I had an odd feeling it had something to do with the old 'it's a girl thing' saying." Luna guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Same here." Anna quickly added.

"Well, none of you had to hit me so hard..." Loki, avoiding answering their unspoken question, rubbed his leg where Anna smacked him with her book.

"Ah, I hit you with the book didn't I?" Anna asked, noticing him rubbing it.

"Yep."

"Whoops, sorry!"

"It's okay, I might have a bruise though." Loki winced when he pressed the area too hard.

"Ice?" Anna and Luna asked at the same time.

There was a small silence as Anna and Luna looked at each other blankly.

"Errrr..." Was all Kara could say.

"Uh...Why don't Loki and Luna go home so she can write the song and Loki can get some ice?" Katie suggested, trying to defrost the atomsphere-if it was an anime, Katie and Kara would be sweatdropping by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What time is it?" Rin asked, bored out of her mind.

"Weird. I was about to ask the same thing." Miku replied flatly.

"Getting back to the question," Len began, laying upside-down on the couch.

"It's 2:00." Mikuo finished for him, in the same position Len was in.

"Are you two trying to copy both the twin's personally and way of saying things?" Gumo asked, as bored as everyone else was.

"Aye sir!" Gumi yelled, trying to copy her favorite manga/anime character while trying to cheer everyone up.

It half worked. Everyone half-smiled at her lame attempt to cheer them up.

"Fairy Tail?" Gumo asked, half-heartily trying to play their favorite game.

"Yep. What's his name?" Gumi caught on quickly.

"Happy."

"Race and magic?"

"Blue exceed cat that talks and uses the magic called Aera."

They both kept playing in their weird game of guessing an anime/manga character while everyone around them sighed.

"Otakus..." Neru muttered, appearing out of nowhere as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzume's POV<strong>

I sighed and started to wander around, looking for a place with a clock.

How long has it been since I met those two kids?

My face started heating up at the thought of that girl. '_Should I guess which vocaloid you _will_ have a crush on? It's Len Kagamine isn't it?'_ Weirdo girl...I never even met him...

It _would_ be weird if I got a crush of Len if I ever met him though...

"Ow!" I suddenly cried out in pain. I crashed into something and fell backward.

"Whoa!"

Speak of the devil.

It was the two kids in question, Loki and Luna.

"Ow..." Luna muttered, rubbing her head. She had almost fell backwards but Loki, who was behind her, caught her by the shoulders. "Thanks Loki..."

Loki nodded and waited for Luna to straighten herself. His face made him look like he was in pain though.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in concern as Luna moved out of his grip.

"N-nothing..." Loki lied.

I noticed that he had his left leg in an awkward position. "What's wrong with his leg?" I asked Luna instead.

"Oh...he just got hit with a book..." Luna answered rather nonchalantly. Although her face told another story.

"Oh...okay..." I decided to let it go since it seemed like it happened a lot and they weren't going to tell me anything.

"By the way, it's..." Luna checked the watch on her right wrist. "2:15."

"Thanks! I was looking for the time!" I replied, wondering _how_ she knew I was looking for a clock.

"No problem, Suzume right?" Luna guessed, a smile forming on her face.

"Yep. You remembered." I answered easily. Somehow, it was really easy to form a nice talk with Luna. It was so easy to talk to her like she was my sister-even though I barely knew her.

"Yep~! Now, if you excuse me, tsundere, I have to get Loki home for some ice and a song." Luna said smoothly.

"What would a song have anything to do with-WAIT A MINUTE." Luna smiled at me innocently. "_I'm not a tsundere!" _I yelled while Luna grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him off somewhere, laughing.

Why, the next time I get my hands on her...

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

Hahahaha! Suzume's face was so red!

"Ow, ow, ow!" Loki cried out from behind me.

"Oh!" My eyes widened. "Sorry!" I quickly let go of his wrist.

Loki rubbed his leg sorely.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, and he nodded. "Does it hurt to walk on it?"

He shook his head too quickly to be telling the truth.

"Oh geez, Loki, why can't you just tell me the truth, it'll save us time for one thing." I sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Well, I _have_ to walk home on this leg so there's no choice." Loki argued hastily.

"Actually..." I trailed off, wondering if he'll like my plan.

One look at his face told me probably not.

I sighed again, but more heavily this time.

Remind me to tell Anna to not read such huge books the next time I see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Well, that was awkward..." Katie whispered to Kara.

Anna was still at the library and the twins decided to go to Crypton earlier to set up for the auditions.

"Yeah..." Kara replied, referring to the time where Luna and Anna said "ice" at the same time.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about Anna's _true_ feelings sometimes..." Katie sighed, it was just a good thing the three of them were so slow. (Loki the slowest and Luna is the least slowest.)

"Luna isn't _too_ slow really, she's actually in denial. You know that right?" Kara replied calmly.

_I know._

Neither of them said it, but it was as clear as day to them.

Call it twin telepathy.

"It's weird isn't it?" Katie asked, smiling at her twin.

"Yep, but I'm sometimes afraid we're going to be the only ones with no one..." Kara gave a dramatic sigh and Katie copied her, they both knew she was talking about their love lives.

"Ah, no worries imuto, we're still young, we'll meet someone soon! No need to rush!" Katie exclaimed just as dramatically.

But they were both walking at a such a slow pace that it would've been 2 hours before they reached Cryton.

Then they bumped into Akemi.

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi's POV<strong>

After I finally found a good book on guitars, I got of the library and bumped right into the familiar twins.

"Oh!" The two of them exclaimed when they saw me. "You are-!"

"U-u-uh...um..."

"Oh yeah, you're shy like Kara..." One of them said.

I nodded, looking them up and down while I did so.

Wait.

"W-wait, how did you know I was shy?" I asked them, just stuttering a bit.

"Don't you remember us?" They both said in unison, their faces were disappointed.

"N-no, not really..." I muttered, feeling a little sorry.

"Auditions?" The one called Kara prompted nervously.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Now I remember! "You two were the ones who held the auditions!"

Kara and her twin smiled at me, glad I remembered.

"Finally! I was wondering when you're remember!"

"Katie-nii-san!" Kara exclaimed, shocked. She hit her sister on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?"

"Don't be so rude!"

"Tell me how that's rude!"

"How? It's rude because-!"

I cleared my throat.

They both stopped arguing to stare at me while blushing.

"Whoops." Katie muttered, her face pink.

Kara didn't say anything, but her face was a deep red.

"Um...well anyways..." I cleared my throat again. "So where were you two going?"

"Cryton." They both answered in unison with matter-of-fact voices.

"To set up?"

"Yep!"

I noticed they were wearing the same headphones from yesterday.

"Those headphones." I blurted out without thinking.

"What about them?" Katie asked, her eyes curious.

"They look like the Kagamine's append ones." I answered a bit flatly.

"You know, I was wondering when you'll notice. You were the only one who didn't notice yesterday." Kara stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

They both tugged on the headphones around their necks.

"Wait, so they _are_ the Kagamine's headphones?" I was getting confused and starting to wonder how and where did they get those headphones.

"Nope. They just look like 'em." But Katie was grinning mischievously, which scared me somehow.

Kara didn't say anything. She just smiled mischievously.

What have I talked myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hey, where are our headphones?" Rin yelled, causing her to be heard all throughout the house.

"Aren't you wearing 'em?" Meiko drawled, drunk again.

"Yeah, but me and Len are talking about our append ones!" Rin replied angrily from upstairs.

"Well, the question is, why do you suddenly need them now?"Miku asked curiously from the couch.

"I dunno. Master just asked us to bring our append headphones the next time we go to Cryton." Len answered calmly from his room.

"When's the last time you seen them?" Mikuo asked with his head in the fridge, getting a leek for him and Miku.

"Like two days ago!" The Kagamines exclaimed in unison.

"That's interesting." The teals replied, now munching on leeks. They weren't really paying attention anymore.

"Are you two eating leeks?" Rin yelled again.

"Yeah!"

Rin stomped all the way downstairs to the living room and stole the leeks from their hands.

"Wha-hey!"

"Yummy...HEY!"

Len came down to see what the noise was.

"Will you two listen to me? My append headphones can't have somehow disappeared! Someone must have took them!" Rin exclaimed, frustrated.

Len sighed. "Calm down Rin. Don't take it all out on them." Then he sweatdropped as Rin turned on _him._

"I'm not overreacting! You're _undereacting!_" She screamed at him, making Len hold his hands up in defence.

Then he looked over at the teals for help.

Mikuo did the sensible thing and went over to a fruit basket to get an orange and toss it to Rin.

Rin caught it of course, and started peeling it.

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Meiko, who passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I smiled and closed my blue phone.

_Text message sent._

I was bored, so I decided to play around and make some pranks.

My first victims?

Oh, a few of our favorite Kagamines...

"Luna! You're gonna get left behind!" Loki yelled to me, already 15 feet away from the ice cream cart.

"Okay!" I replied. I quickly payed for some chocolate ice cream and half-ran to Loki.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing~" I sang, carefree.

My next teasing/prank victim was a blue-haired lover of ice cream...

It wouldn't do much harm, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

My pink cellphone suddenly started vibrating.

"Who's it from?" Kara asked me.

"I don't know yet." I pointed out. She didn't reply.

I flipped my cellphone open and raised my eyebrows.

_Text message from: Luna_

"It's from Luna!" I exclaimed in surprise. What did she want?

_Hey~ Can you do me a favor?_

I quickly texted back: "**Depends on what the favor is. -raises eyebrows at you-**"

As I shut the phone, Kara asked again "What did Luna want?"

"She didn't tell me yet..." I answered, sighing.

_Beep!_

"That was fast."

_Eh. Help me pull a prank?_

My reply: "**Two questions: Who's the prank for, and how? And I'm in!**"

_Beep!_

_A few of our fellow vocaloids of course! And maybe we can figure some out for the OCs when it's decided too! But our first victim? I already did the Kagamines on my own, so Kaito Shion._

"**Why not? How are we gonna prank Kaito?**"

_Beep!_

_Well, I already got the ice cream and a plan. Kara can help too!_

Okay then.

"Nii-chan?"

I glanced up at my sister to see her staring at me curiously.

I smiled mischievously. "Kara, would you like to help me and Luna with a prank?"

"Who?"

"Kaito."

"Hmmm..." Kara thought about it for a second. "Well, he _did_ eat my vanilla ice cream a few days ago...so yeah!"

I grinned even wider and texted "**Kara is in! So what's the plan?**"

_Beep!_

My eyes widened. "What?" Kara asked me.

"Look!" I turned my phone screen towards her.

Now her blue eyes widened too. "Oh...wow. That's going really hurt Kaito...mentally."

I quickly nodded. "Luna is a master pranker. I wonder what Kaito did to her though..."

Still, I texted her back. 'You're brutal girl! I'll set the plan in motion and you'll do the rest 'Kay?'

_Beep!_

_;P Well, I set mostly everything up already, so now you just have to text Kaito and tell everyone to get it going alright?_

"**Fine, but later on, you _better_**** tell me what Kaito did to you!**"

_Fine! But after the prank or when we go to bed okay?_

"**XP**"

Luna didn't reply anymore to that so I guess she was going to tell me later whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, so now's our time?" Kara was very curious for my twin...

But I smiled anyway and flipped my phone shut. "Yep! Plan revenge for Kaito _start._"

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: ...And done!<strong>

**Kitty: All I have to say is 'well done' I suppose.**

**Anna: This is very much like a filler chapter you know.**

**Luna: No duh idiot! **

**Anna: Well then!**

**Luna: Humph!**

**Kara: Well, Luna, you were a little mean...**

**Katie: I agree...**

**Kitty: Luna is just in a bad mood for some reason so just ignore her.**

**Luna: Am not!**

**Yami: Are too! You almost killed me when we were done with the author's note/ intro!**

**Luna: Did not!**

**Kara and Katie: Don't start this again!**

**Kitty: Yeah, please don't start this again!**

**Anna: We're getting off topic! Anyway, Loki, will you do the honors?**

** Loki: Um, okay? You guys can still enter your voice rates! Luna feels like she's stalling the next few chapters, so this is the last part for the Auditions! (Day 2)**

**Kitty: Since when do you name chapters?**

**Luna: Since you started making me write this story! (Although this Story is really fun to write!)**

**Kitty: You're welcome!**

**Luna: For what? !**

**Everyone else: STOP ARGUING!**

**Luna and Kitty: Fine...**

**Loki: Um, moving on, what's my name?**

**Kitty: LET IT GO AlREADY!**

**Luna: *Slaps her on the head* Don't yell at him!**

**Yami: Aww... look at you, defending your crush...**

**Luna: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!**

**Everyone but Luna and Loki: what a tsundere!**

**Luna: I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! **

**Everyone else: Yeah, yeah, yeah... **

**Katie: Question Time! We're starting to wonder if people are reading the top and bottom things so, if you read the bottom, put the word leeks in your review!**

**Kara: Thanks you for reading this and please review!**

**Anna: Bye-Bye! 'Till next chapter! **


	4. Setting up

**Kitty: What? Why are you starting the chapter so early?**

**Luna: Cause I feel like it!**

**Kitty: Thats not a good reason!**

**Luna: Whatever, why do you care anyway?**

**Kitty: Because I have an headache and you dragged me to the computer!**

**Anna and Kara: Why does your head hurt?**

**Kitty: Gym. And my butt still hurts from falling down in gym on friday!**

**Katie: Isn't it _Monday_?**

**Kitty: My point exactly. **

**Yami: How did you fall down that hard anyway? I know you're clumsy, but not _that _clumsy...**

**Kitty: I was racing someone around the gym, and that someone pushed me causing me fall and almost lose one of my shoes. My sides and butt hurt all day...**

**OCs: Ouch.**

**Kitty: Yeah...anyway, amazingly, chapter 1 is still the biggest chapter Luna/me ever wrote yet! **

**Anna: Although chapter 2 is a close second I think.**

**Luna: Yep! \(^o^)/ BOO YAH!**

**Katie: High five bestie! (^.^)/**

**Luna: \(^o^)**

**Everyone else: (^.^") Oh geez...**

**Loki: Um..girls? Disclaimer?**

**Kitty: How do we always get off topic on some point in the intros?**

**Luna: I honestly have no idea.**

**Kara and Katie: You're doing it again!**

**Luna: Uhh right. Loki will you do the honors?**

**Loki: Ok! Disclaimer: Kitty/Luna does not own Vocaloid or any OCs not by the names of; Luna, Loki, Kara, Katie, Anna, and Yami!**

**Yami: Why am I always last?**

**OCs besides Loki: SHH!**

**Luna: It's ****Lucien given by Castle Darkmoon who's introduced! (Wow that was a mouthful.)**

**Credit for Hitomi Kagami was made by BlueBunnyNinja **

**Max Kagami given by BlueBunnyNinja**

**Mira Kagamine given by Mirakira98**

**Suzume Kami given by Animelover618**

**Akemi Sakine given by TeamKagamineForever**

**Suki Kaai given by Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW**

**Zuki Ikarine given by Sangesuri**

**Natsuri Tsumine given by MEIKO no Kokoro**

**Len Tinane given by Gensolo**

**Long Seion given by Cree Stal**

**Tano Imuro given by Blue Neonlightshow **

**Hikarin Namikaru given by Hikarin Shii-Chii **

**Amane Nakaruma given by RHCP Addict.**

**Ichigo Murakami given by CrazyNekoGirl **

**Kurone Hikari given by Nanami Kishimono**

**Yumi Hayashi given by zbfan1 **

**Akiko Aiko given by KattyKisses**

**Megpod Gurin given by DontHaveAnAccount**

**Utatane Piruko given by Anonymouz**

**Lucxis given by Halios Mililios**

**Lia Tinane given by Gensolo.**

**Kara: Yay! _Now_ for the first time ever we don't have an problem!**

**Kitty: Kara, #1 rule of books/fiction. Never. Ever. Say things like that.**

**Kara: Why not?**

**Luna: Loki, _what the crap are you wearing?_**

**Anna: T-t-t-that's...**

**Yami: *smirk* What do you think? I made it myself!**

**Anna: Nekomimi...**

**Kitty: That's why.**

**Kara: Whoops.**

**Katie: Even I knew that.**

**Kara: What's #2?**

**Kitty: Never say 'What could go wrong?' or things like that. Actually, it counts toward the #1 rule too really.**

**Kara: Sorry Loki...**

**Loki: It's okay I guess...**

**Luna: _Okay?_ You're wearing cat ears and a tail!**

**Loki: Okay...maybe not.**

**Kitty: Someone just get him out of that...that...dress?**

**Luna: You made him wear a dress.**

**Yami: It looks cute on him!**

**Katie: Everyone brace yourself!**

**Kitty: Just get that boy out of that dress, cat ears, and cat tail please...**

**Anna: Oh dear...**

**Kara: You can say that again.**

**(Luna's note: for some stupid reason the computer keeps logging me out for no reason when I try to save my revisions so the story might be a bit messed up. Grr...my computer hates me!)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lucien's POV<strong>**

I woke up with some messy bedhair.

_Beep! Beep! Be-click._

"Gah..what time is it?" I glanced at the clock to see it was-what! Noon!

Looks like I slept in even more than usual.

I yawned while pulling a my usual white button-up shirt on.

"Let's see..." I muttered while running downstairs to get some breakfast.

I started to make myself some coffee automatically while looking for my hat.

"Where's my hat?**!**" I exclaimed, when I finally put my coffee down.

"Eh, might as well look for it later..." I mumbled, disgruntled, and went outside to get the mail.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

I bumped right into a little girl and made her fall backwards.

Rubbing her nose and brushing dirt off her clothes, she quickly got up, almost crashing into me again.

"Sorry." She muttered while staring at me.

I smiled. "No, no, it's alright! It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty little lady!" I took one of her hands and kissed it.

Her face went blank.

"Luna!" Someone suddenly pulled her away from me by the arm.

"Whoa!" Luna gasped in surprise. "What is it Loki?"

"Maybe you should stay away from this guy..." A blonde boy was at her side and eyeing me weirdly.

Luna blinked once then laughed and mussed up his hair. "Overprotective much? Besides, I think he was joking!" She started giggling at him.

I grinned. At least there wasn't any misunderstandings since the girl seemed to know that I was joking.

"B-but.." Loki was clearly losing a battle because he looked frustrated and was blushing.

Luna grinned at him mischievously. Then she turned to me. "Your name is Lucien, right?" She asked, fingering something in her small brown bag.

"Yeah...why?"

Luna took her hand out of the bag and handed me a letter. "Congrats! You got in!"

I turned the letter over.

_To: Lucien._

_Subject: Audition results._

"Hey, how did you-" I stopped abruptly when I saw no one was there.

"Hmm..." I quickly ripped the letter open.

Childish-girlish writing stared out at me.

_Dear Lucien,_

_Remember when you auditioned to be an Vocaloid? Congratulations! You got in! From your hat to your black boots, we decided that you're awesome! Now, back to business! We all agreed you should meet the _offical_ Vocaloids so, come here to this address at 3 o'clock sharp! You'll also meet the others who auditioned and passed! Now don't fuss on what to wear! Just wear your regular clothes and be _yourself_! Bye-bye!_

_Love, The Gang!_

Underneath that was an address somewhere near Crypton.

"The Gang"? They really needed to get a better name whoever they were.

I sighed in relief as I got my mail and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

Okay! One down, about 21 more to go!

I think.

"Hey, Luna where are we going now?" I turned on him while running so he crashed into me and we both fell on the ground with him on top of me.

"Ow..." I mumbled for like the 10th time that day.

"Ah, sorry!" His hands were on either side of my head but I ignored them-and his frantic sorrys.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked him dangerously. He flinched from my stare-or glare maybe..

"I-I-I-I...w-was worried about you..." Loki stammered, he blushed a scarlet red.

My gaze softened at that. I let out a huge sigh.

Maybe I should be less...less...uh..protective of him I suppose?

Wait, what?

Now I was blushing along with him-although a light pink instead of a scarlet...

'Protective'? It wasn't like I was his girlfriend or anything...

Well, in a way, I was his 'girl' friend so...I mean...etto...

"Um...if you two are like gonna make out or something, can you go somewhere more private?" A girl's voice asked timidly.

"Honestly, please. Don't do this in front of someone's house of all places. It's kind of public you know." An boy's voice wisecracked.

Me and Loki blushed harder.

"W-we...I mean s-she, m-me...u-u-um..." Loki stuttered nervously.

I saved him since he's no help in things like this-which happens often actually. "He crashed into me and we both f-fell! Don't misunderstand!"

"Oh, okay." The girl had on some jeans and a black t-shirt. She had long brown hair down to her waist and had a small white bow on the back of her head.

Waaaait...long brown hair with bow?

Hitomi! And I'm betting that boy next to her is Max!

"Ah," Max murmured, leaning on the gateway in front of the house. "Why are you in denial? It's puppy love!"

Hitomi punched him lightly before I could do some _serious _damage to that kid.

"Max! Don't tease the poor kids!" Hitomi began, laughing. "Anyway, are you two lost?" She came towards us and tried to help us up.

"Thanks..." Loki muttered, face still red. I snorted at him, causing him to glare at me.

"Anyhow, no, we're not lost. But are you Hitomi?" I asked, ignoring Loki's glares.

Max answered me. "Yeah, she is. Why?"

I paused for a second, looking him over. Short messy brown hair, white Gamer-Freak t-shirt, jeans..."Sing!" I commanded him suddenly.

"Eh?" Hitomi said in surprise.

"Hitomi! Quick give me a beat!" For some reason, his yelling made her wince.

"Got it..." She muttered.

Max rapped for like five minutes straight and would've kept going if I didn't stop him.

"Okay, okay! Plus, that was some serious swearing!"

Hitomi raised her eyebrows at him when she heard what I said.

Clearly, she wasn't listening to what he was rapping.

Loki, however, turned towards me. I sighed, knowing what was coming-

"That word...He-Mttfh!" I shut him up by quickly placing my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that word." I shook my head. "It's a baaaad word."

Loki pointed to the hand over his mouth and I realized he couldn't breathe.

"Whoops."

Loki just panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Um...anyhow..." I muttered, scratching my head. "Here you go!" I switched yesterday's newspaper bag ting for my regular amber-ish bag/purse. So, I reached into it and pulled out the right letter.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, while dragging Loki away to my next delivery. "Bring Max with you at that address!" I yelled to her.

"Alright! Thanks!" She yelled back to me while waving.

Okay, _now_ 20 more to go!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I woke up to some noisy vocaloids and bed hair.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU-"

"HEY WHO DRANK MY-"

"STOP MOCKING-"

"GUYS CALM-"

"WHERE'S MY-"

"SHUT UP YOU-"

"Oh geez..." I muttered, smoothing my wavy blonde hair.

"Ne...?" I glanced up from my pink bed sheets to see my little sister rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mmm...what's all the racket?"

"I don't know." I answered while changing out of my PJs to some blue jeans and a pink soft blouse. (Like one of those ruffle bow blouses that hold up at the neck.)

Kara sighed and started to change out of her PJs too. She settled for a white short skirt and a blouse like mine, but yellow.

"W-o-w. We're almost matching!" I pointed out.

"Hmm..you're right! Should I switch for some jeans?" Kara asked, curiously.

"Nah, we'll match up tomorrow." I replied, brushing my hair one last time.

"Okay!" Kara put her little thin black headband I got for her in her hair. "Ready to go smack some sense into some vocaloids?"

"You betcha!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's the freaking racket all about?" I yell-asked.<p>

Me and my sister came downstairs to see a very...weird scene waiting for us.

Mikuo and Len were struggling to hold down an very drunk and angry Meiko, while Rin and Miku were holding back a frantic Kaito by the arms. (Neither of the groups were having very much luck to be honest.)

"Okay; before you answer my first question, someone please tell me what's going on…" I muttered while Kara stood there with her mouth half-open.

"Argh..well someone took some of Meiko's beer, so she ran out right when she was in the middle of drinking. Which made her go crazy and knock Rin's orange to the floor and some ice cream too." Mikuo explained in a rush.

Kara finally had a sense to go close her mouth and say something. "So, you're telling us that Meiko ran out of beer, knocked over an orange and a tub of ice cream?"

"Bascially, yeah." Miku, Rin, Len, and Mikuo said at the same time.

"The knocked over tub of ice cream caused Kaito to go crazy?" I guessed slowly.

"Exactly. And the bet/dare with Luna…well if he lost it he would be in even more mental pain than now.." Mikuo confirmed everything I needed to know.

"Kaito!" Miku yelled, still trying to stop him from murdering Meiko/licking the ice cream off the floor. "We're…trying...to..help..YOU!" On the word 'you' Miku and Rin yanked back on his arms so hard, all three of them fell backwards.

Me and Kara winced.

"Ouch."

"You two can say that again."

* * *

><p>After me and Kara started getting everything under control again, (we had to knock Kaito out and slap some sense into Meiko which wasn't fun.) We started setting things up in the music rooms, recording rooms, etc.<p>

Afterwards, we made ourselves some breakfast-or snack you could say.

"Nii-chan, do you want some omelets?" Kara asked me from the stove.

"Sure! Why not?" I replied, my head in one of the cabinets. "Do you want some pocky as a snack later?

"Vanilla if they have 'em please!" She sang, cracking the eggs.

"By the way," Len began while sitting down at the kitchen table. "Why did Luna make that dare against Kaito anyway? And why did he accept it?"

"And can I get some pocky?" Rin asked me.

I tossed her a box of orange-flavored pocky. (What? It exists here!)

"Yay Orange~" Rin sang, opening the box.

"Can you toss me a banana?" Len asked me since I was standing right next to the fruit bowl-and I wasn't going to answer his question.

"Here." I threw it and he caught it with dramatic flourish. "Show-off...Anyway, a few other vocaloids are going to stay with us for a while!"

"Who are they?" Miku asked, looking for her comfort food-and some ice for her back.

"Oh, just...Lola, Leon, Meiko, Kaito, Yuki, Prima, Haku, and SeeU..." Kara chimed in before I could answer.

Rin snapped the pocky in her hand. "Did you say..._Meiko _was going to stay here?"

Mikuo dropped the leek he was holding. "Wait, wait. _Kaito_? And while they're all crazy too!"

I wanted to laugh at the twin expressions on their faces, but their tones told me it wasn't a very good idea.

"Errr...yes..?" Kara sweatdropped and started to flip the omelets. She looked over at me for help.

"Pfftt..." Piko walked in and stared at the scene in front of him before closing his hand over his mouth.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Mikuo and Rin shouted at him, making him back up to the wall.

"Pffft..."

I decided to tease Piko a little. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Everyone turned to stare at me but Kara, who smirked at her cooking omelets.

"What?"

"Miki is coming too! Don't you have a crush on her?" I yelled on purpose.

Piko flushed while everyone laughed at his discomfort.

"I-I-I..." Piko stammered like Len.

I smirked evilly. "The cupid sees _everything_...including _other_ things that aren't _just_ about Piko..."

Everyone went pale, including my little twin sister.

"Uhh...me and Len have to uh...go somewhere..." Rin grabbed her brother's hand and ran out with a pocky stick in her mouth.

"Yay! More pocky for me~" I sang. I jumped in Rin's seat and grabbed the pocky box, glancing at everyone else who were frozen. "Well?" I asked evilly with an smirk, putting a pocky in my mouth.

"I-I u-um..." Mikuo ran off upstairs, dragging Miku with him.

"E-e-etto..." Piko bolted out of the house with a red face.

"Errr...w-w-we are going to catch up on our manga!" Gumi and Gumo yelled together. They were up in the stairs and in their room in a second.

I turned my head towards the remaining vocaloids-Luka, Gakupo, an kind of sober Meiko, and a passed-out Kaito. "Weell~? Would you like me to guess who?"

Gakupo stayed, but Luka just quickly walked up the stairs, keeping her poker face. Meiko was still half-drunk, so she stayed of course. Not that she would've cared in the first place. Kaito of course, stayed passed-out.

My eyes bore into Gakupo. "Looks like you're the only person who's not in denial here. Well, besides Kara of course."

Kara, hearing me, flushed.

_Shut up!_

I smiled at the back of her head.

_But you know it's true!_

I didn't get an answer to that.

"Anyway," I began, turning back to Gakupo. "Since you're the only person here who's not passed-out, making omelets, or just...sane I guess...You survive my teasing phase! So honestly you don't need to worry about me..._right now anyway_..."

I muttered the last part.

I think he didn't hear me because he started humming and grabbed an eggplant.

Then I sighed in relief as Kara dumped a plate in front of me. "Thanks!"

"You're acting weird." I pointed out while I flicked my fork in her direction.

"Really?" She asked monotonously.

I flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" My little sister yelled in surprise and pain.

"Why you feeling so down?"

She didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll tell everyone your secret crush." I stated flatly.

"No!" Kara exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Spill it." I said while biting on a pocky stick in my mouth.

"Uhhh..." Kara began slowly.

This might take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"Here you go Piruko-san!" Loki handed Piruko the letter I gave him to hand to Piruko.

"Thank you young man!" The old ma-I mean, Piruko, shook his hand to Loki's discomfort.

"Err..." Loki began slowly, confused at the formal-ness.

I quickly tried to save him from making this awkward.

"Come on Loki! We have to get things ready!"

"Ah, um, okay!"

I quickly grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't get too behind.

Oh! And...

"See you later Ojii-san!" I yelled back at the old man.

"Luna, I don't think that was-"

"WHAT! I'M ONLY 34!"

My, my, what a short temper!

I laughed so hard that I tripped and ended up flipping in the air and landed on my butt-making me laugh even harder.

"Ow." I said flatly after I finally controlled my giggles.

"Yeah, I bet that hurt..." I noticed Loki was kneeling next to me, holding his arms out.

I stared at him, not understanding why he was holding his arms out.

Loki sighed after his bright blue eyes studied me for a while. I then gasped in surprise because he suddenly pulled me up, in his arms.

Carrying me bridal style.

"You're very light." He commented, a faint blush in his cheeks.

Silly little boy!

Just to tease him; I muttered: "Perv."

That sent him into a full-scale 'blush and stammer attack'.

"I-I w-w-w-w-wasn't...!" Loki's face was a very deep shade of red.

I giggled childishly. "I was kidding you know.…"

"I-I-I knew that." Loki turned even redder.

Liar.

Deciding to let it go, I started going down another mental pathway. "Loki, do you like pocky?" I asked curiously.

He blinked innocently. "Yeah, why?"

"Ah, no reason…" I think I just found another way to mess with both the newcomers and my fellow Vocaloid friends.

But I still kind of wanna tease Loki…

"Loki, can I take a nap?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"U-u-u-uh…right now?" Loki flushed again-and just when he turned back to his normal color!

"Yes~" I answered sweetly. "So can I?"

Loki bobbed his head nervously.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not just playing with Loki. I AM really tired right now and wanna take a nap. The rocking of his movements as he carries me makes me feel like sleeping anyhow.

I yawned, my mouth turning into a small O.

"What?" I asked him, because he's gotten redder now.

"N-nothing…"

I stuck a pocky into his mouth when he wasn't looking.

"Wha-?"

I yawned again. "Tell me when I wake up if you like the favor. If you want more of the pocky, tug on my hand and I'll feel you some since you're carrying me."

Before he could protest, I quickly shut my eyes and mouth, falling asleep.

_Pocky game, OCs...This could be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

_Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou  
>po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou...<em>

I quickly answered the call before everyone started staring at me.

"What?" I asked into my green cellphone.

Katie's voice answered me. "Shopping! You're at the grocery store right now. Right?"

"Yeah, and..?"

"Can we add a few more things to that shopping list?"

I sighed and took out my pen and the list.

"What is it?" I asked, ready to write.

"Uhh...some beer if you can, chips, maybe some ice cream just in case...uh..." Katie trailed off.

"Some eggs!" Kara chimed in excitedly. "We need some eggs!"

I scribbled all that down and then asked curiously "Am I on speaker phone?"

"...Maybe..."

"Never mind. What else?"

"Oh! Some oranges and bananas!" Katie exclaimed into the phone.

"Eggplants too!"

"Tuna!"

"Marshmallows!"

I paused for a second, waiting for them to catch their breaths. "Anything else?"

"...Maybe some coffee?" Kara suggested quietly.

"You guys drink coffee or do some of the OCs do?" I asked, confused.

"NO! WE HATE COFFEE!" I winced because they both just screamed in my ear.

"Sorry! Anyway, maybe some candy like uh...butterfingers, suckers, or gum?" Katie suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is gum even candy?"

"I don't know!"

They would have broken out into a full-out shouting match if I didn't stop them. "I think it depends if it has sugar or not. So both I guess." I quickly said, taking the neutral side.

"Either way, can you get some candy-and some pocky too?" Katie asked, mad that I took the neutral side again.

"Sure. It that all?"

"Yep. See ya later!"

_Click_

"Rude." I mused quietly.

Anyway, let's see, what do I have to look for now?

I looked down at the shopping cart I was pushing and checked off the things I _didn't_ need.

I was planning to get the beer anyway, so check.

Ice cream, check.

I figured they might need some extra pocky, so check.

Bananas and oranges since the Kagamines ate them so fast...

Huge amount of avocados, check.

Tuna and eggplant, check.

Leeks, check.

That was it.

So, now I just need; coffee beans, marshmallows, eggs, chips, chocolate, some strawberries for some reason, more tea, carrots, durians, and I _think_ that's it.

Maybe...

Maybe I should go start looking for 'em now.

OC food obsessions are just weird sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I woke up on the couch with no idea _how_ I got there.

Plus, there was so much noise I didn't know how I _didn't_ wake up.

"WHERE THE HEL-"

"STOP MOCKING-"

"CALM-"

"SHUT THE-"

"OH MY-"

"SHUT IT OR EAT MY-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY-"

"OH, WHO GIVES A FU-"

Oh geez.

"Everyone! Hey..." I began, annoyed. "HEY!" None of them heard me.

But first...

I check my watch.

2:00.

Just perfect.

"Hey, HEY!" The only person who could hear me-somehow-was Loki, who was being hung upside-down by a half-drunk Meiko.

He shot me a helpless look.

This is going to get ugly.

I whistled the best and loudest I could.

Everyone stared at me.

"Okay," I began dangerously and slowly. "What is the problem here?"

My voice was either the calmest when I was ready to lose it or filled with rage.

And everyone here knew it by now.

Everyone there shivered a little.

"T-they..." Len started quietly.

"They," Rin quickly tried to help him. "Meiko and Kaito went crazy because _she_ ran out of beer, and Kaito is losing it because he can't have any ice cream." She glanced at me pointedly.

I sighed heavily.

Well, I suppose the ice cream thing was my fault, but what happened to the beer?

I quickly checked the fridge.

None.

Not even the odorless beer we keep just in case Meiko goes crazy is gone.

This was bad.

Now, if you're wondering about the ice cream thing, I made a small bet/dare with Kaito like yesterday.

The thing was, that if he ate _any_ ice cream for two days, I would tie him up and make him sure he doesn't go to the ice cream festival.

Now, why would I do this to poor, poor Kaito?

Simple.

He ate my ice cream and deleted a song on my laptop.

Actually, I should say he almost _destroyed_ my laptop by spilling ice cream on it. I almost lost all my data on the songs.

I did just lose one song though.

Let's just say it was a song I was working on and he deleted all my work.

And I couldn't remember anything about it. So I lost it forever since I couldn't remember it at all. (Kaito also messed up some of my data bases by spilling the ice cream.)

Back to the present time, it's only been half a day, Kaito was losing it, and Meiko needed sake or she was going to kill someone.

End of story.

"Look, I get something to get Kaito to feel better and Meiko some beer. Now promise me _two_ things in return." I stated flatly.

Everyone nodded silently.

"First, tell me where Kara and Katie is." I said.

"Kara and Katie-chan have gone out, to prepare for something they said. They didn't tell us anything." Miku answered my question timidly.

"Now, what's the second thing?" Luka asked calmly, still wearing her poker face.

"Second," I murmured, rubbing my forehead. "Get Loki down from the ceiling..."

I heard Loki sigh in relief as they all tried to get him down-besides Kaito and Meiko.

Kaito was rocking back and forth in a corner, and Meiko, I knocked her out and she fainted onto the couch.

I slammed the door behind me and stretched. "Ahh...it was so stuffy in there..."

I stared at the blue water bottle I grabbed from the kitchen corner and hooked it onto my jeans.

I fill my water bottle everyday just in case I just need to grab and run.

"Okay, so to the grocery store I go!"

Then I took a small sip of the water in my bottle.

Fizzy...and crisp.

Is water supposed to taste like this?

I shrugged it off carelessly and drank a little more.

I felt a little light-headed but that's probably just from yelling so much.

Right..?

* * *

><p><strong>Miri's POV<strong>

I stared at the letter in my hand over and over again.

'Wear your normal clothes'?

Well, I suppose I didn't really care what people think of me in the first place...

So my regular clothes then!

I double checked my clothes in a mirror.

Black shirt, blue jeans.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

"Ah~ should I just wear my regular clothes?" I asked Max.

"Yeah. Afterall, it says in the letter that you wear your normal clothes." Max said, carefree, spinning around on my swivel chair.

"But what if they think I'm copying her?" I asked quietly.

"Hitomi," Max sighed. "You look fine just the way you are. Besides, if _you_ don't like yourself, how can you expect anyone else too? Have some confidence." He patted a lock of my loose hair.

I blushed than cursed myself silently.

"What is it? Are you sick or something?" Max asked me curiously.

"N-nothing!"

Max raised an eyebrow at me.

"Anyway, get out!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me change!"

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

Hitomi slammed the door in my face.

Well then?

I leaned against the wall while waiting for my best friend to change.

What? It's not like I'm a pervert or anything! I don't wanna see my friend change because it'll be just awkward.

I'll be quiet now.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I _finally_ found everything!

Amazingly, I managed to push the heavy shopping cart to the cashier without breaking a sweat.

"How much is it?" I asked, panting. (Hey, I said 'without breaking a sweat'. Not 'it was so hard that I had to catch my breath'.

"Uhh..." Tori quickly tried to check the items out, and nine minutes later, she said "$90."

"What?**!**" _Just_ 90 dollars? That's not possible.

Then again, leeks _were_ just like 90 cents...

"Okay, here you go!" I placed the money on the counter and helped her bag them.

"Geez, so much stuff! Are you throwing a party or something?" I've been here so often that even Tori knew my name.

"No, I'm not throwing a party! Haven't you seen the posters?" I told the blonde cashier.

"Oh. Well then, can you tell R-rei and L-len that I said hi?" Tori stuttered over her crushes' names.

"Sure!" For her sake-and since couldn't refuse, I agreed to try to mention it later.

Tori brightened and finished bagging the last item, (leeks), with a flourish. "Thanks for helping me! Please come again!" She waved at me eagerly.

I smiled and waved back, pushing the shopping cart with all my might. "Bye!"

Now, I should get the beer to Meiko before she starts going crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kara's POV<strong>

"Ahh...where is she?" Katie groaned.

"I don't know." I muttered.

We were both at the grocery store looking for Anna since Meiko was starting to lose it. We weren't having much luck.

Suddenly, something weird occurred to me.

"Hey...Nii-chan..." I began slowly, scared to find out that I was right.

"Yeah...?

"What do you think happened to the odorless beer that's usually in the fridge?"

"Well, maybe Meiko..." Katie trailed off, a horrified look on her face. "Wait, Meiko didn't and doesn't..." Katie gasped in surprise and horror. "You don't think-!"

I nodded, my face identical to hers.

"Oh my gosh." We both whispered at the same time.

"Not _again_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"It was a good thing Luna woke up and got everything under control.." Rin said, plopping down on the couch next to Len.

"Yeah, and just going to faint from the blood rushing to my head too." Loki muttered dizzily, bumping into random things in the kitchen.

Mikuo, with a leek in his hand, looked him over for second, then slung Loki over his shoulder.

"If you're dizzy, go lie down." Mikuo muttered, tossing Miku a leek and going to Loki's room.

Loki murmured something quietly and Mikuo chuckled.

"Yaoi!" Gumi half-yelled, and Gumo slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Gumi!" Gumo yelled at her, surprised. "Why would you say that?"

"I-I don't know..." Gumi admitted sheepishly. "It was on an instinct..."

"Otakus.." Neru muttered distastefully.

Len covered his ears. "Here we go..."

"WE KNOW!" Gumo and Gumi shouted at Neru. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH BEING AN OTAKU?"

"I'll tell you what's worse," Neru began, whipping her phone out automatically. "Between being an otaku and a yaoi-loving otaku, being someone who loves yaoi is worse."

"It's only because you hate the yaoi pairings some of our fans make with Len you hate..." Gumo voiced what everyone was thinking.

Neru gave him a death glare and Len frowned.

"What are the yaoi pairings?" Len asked curiously.

Everyone cringed, even Luka, who was usually so calm.

"What?" Piko asked, closing the front door.

"The yaoi pairings..." Gakupo murmured uneasily.

"The yaoi what?" Clearly, Piko never been in the yaoi/yuri part of their fanbase.

No one answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I quickly checked my watch.

Everything was so blurry that it took me two minutes to see what my watch said.

2:50.

The fanloids were gonna get there soon.

I texted Katie; 'Hey, it's 2:50, get back to the house. Anna's probably already back and you guys need to get ready. I'm getting some things for Kaito's ice cream problem'.

I flipped my cell phone open.

Yeah, well you should_ take responsbility for Kaito's problem! Dude, I _swear_ that man has some mental problems! When this is over, you have to promise me that we _never_ do this kind of thing to Kaito again! For both ours and his sake! He's a mad man without ice cream! Anyway, we're already like 10 minutes away from the house so no worries. Where are you going?_

I chuckled, my laughter a bit slurred.

'Don't worry 'bout me! Everything's fine! Kaito will be fine when this is all over!'

Ok! To the pharmacy!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"OH MY WORD."

"What is it?" Kara asked timidly.

"I've texted Luna for ten minutes straight and she hasn't told me where she is yet-and I asked it like 15 times already!"

"That's...wacky."

"Ya think?**!**"

"Meanie."

"Whatever." I said flatly, closing my cellphone and giving up on Luna. "Let's both go home and when Luna comes home, we'll see."

"Agreed."

_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii?_

_Isogashii nara, gomen_

Kara quickly answered her phone before I made a wisecrack about her ringtone.

"OH MY..."

"What's up?" I asked, Kara was staring at her phone screen with her mouth open.

I stared over her shoulder and gasped. "We were right?**!**" I screamed out loud.

Kara nodded mutely.

"We need to find her. ASAP."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lucien's POV<strong>**

I yawned once more before taking a swig of coffee.

It's almost time to go.

Suddenly, I spotted a flash of lavender in my window.

I started and stared more carefully.

It was that girl earlier with the overprotective boyfriend.

"Luna," I opened the window and shouted though it. "What are you doing here?"

Luna was walking a bit slowly and was starting to drag her feet.

"Hey!" She didn't answer me.

Something felt off.

I ran out of the house with my hat in hand.

"Luna?" I asked quietly.

She finally glanced up. "Oh...hiya~" Her words were a little slurred...like...like...

"You're the Onii-chan with the hat~" Luna sang, not noticing my discomfort.

I took an even closer look of her.

Luna's lavender eyes were glassy and far away. She was standing straight, but it seemed like she was swaying.

"Luna?" I repeated slowly and kneeled to her height. She stared at me curiously. "Is something wrong..?"

Luna frowned at that. "Womething wrong?" Her words were even more slurred and she was starting to talk like a little kid. "Wooof course not~"

"Luna, if something is up, tell me."

"Ahh~Onii-chan is acting weird~" Luna sang-or screamed.

Has she lost her mind?

Then I realized what was wrong.

In a nice smooth movement, I slung her over my shoulder.

"Heeey~" Luna complained weakly.

"Luna, how did this happen?" I asked her.

"What're you talking about~Let me dooowwwn~" Luna whined loudly.

"How old are you?"

"Tweeellveee~why?"

This is bad.

"Luna, why do you live?"

"Address in leeetter!" Luna slurred sleepily.

"You live-? Never mind." I gave up.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Katie and Kara burst into the house, slamming the door, making everyone jump.

"What is it?" Len asked nervously.

"Where's Luna?" Katie asked, ignoring his question.

"I-I thought she was with you.." Miku stammered.

"Oh no.." Kara slid down the front door and held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Mikuo asked, sitting on the carpet in the living room.

"W-we..." Katie almost lost it.

"AH!" Everyone shouted as Katie swayed dangerously.

Loki, on the stairs, rushed forward as fast as thunder and caught her. "Katie, what's wrong?" He asked his friend worriedly.

"Lu-luna..."

"What is it?" Everyone asked-kind of shouted.

"Luna's drunk again."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: I'm only 12! How can I get drunk?<strong>! **(And more than once too!) **

**Katie: Uhh, aren't you the one who's writing the story here?**

**Kitty: We're kind of switching back and forth when she wants to write something, but knows nothing about the subject.**

**Kara: Ohh..so like with the beer and all...WAIT A MINUTE.**

**Kitty: What?**

**Anna: You're only like a year older than us! How do you know what beer tastes like?**!

**Kitty: It's called google.**

**Anna: Oh.**

**Loki: By the way, thanks for getting me out of that dress and cat ears...and tail.**

**Luna: No problem! I enjoyed hitting Yami!**

**Loki: Uhh..**

**Katie and Kara: You're weren't supposed to enjoy it.**

**Anna: Plus, it makes you a sadist.**

**Luna: No, I was enjoying it because it menat getting back at Yami.**

**Yami: Plus, I'm fine right now.**

**Kitty: Besides, it's Yami who has the sadistic personality disorder, not Luna.**

**Anna: Actually, Luna shows a few signs of-**

**Kitty: She has to have at least four of the signs for her to have the disorder.**

**Anna: Still, she has like two of the signs-**

**Kitty: Look, I made only Yami the sadist here, _not_ Luna.**

**Luna: What two signs do I have?**!

**Anna: Gets other people to do what he/she wants by frightening them (through intimidation or even terror).'**

**'Is amused by, or takes pleasure in, the psychological or physical suffering of others (including animals).'**

**Luna: I'm not amused by or takes pleasure in the 'psychological or physical suffering of others'!**

**Anna: I found another one;**

**'Humiliates or demeans people in the presence of others.'**

**Luna: That's Yami! Kitty! Help!**

**Kitty: I'm not too sure 'bout that one I admit...Any others?**

**Anna: '****Has lied for the purpose of harming or inflicting pain on others (not merely to achieve some other goal).'**

**'Has treated or disciplined someone under his/her control unusually harshly.'**

**Kitty: You got me there...I'm honestly not too sure.**

**Luna: KITTY!**

**Yami: HAH!**

**Kitty: Okay, maybe Luna _does_ have the disorder, I don't know. But I'm sure Yami has it. The intro has proven that.**

**Luna: I'M NOT A SADIST!**

**Loki: What's 'yaoi'?**

**Kitty: No freaking way am I telling any of you that...**

**Kara: Why not?**

**Kitty: If any of you readers don't know what yaoi is, then I don't think you should know. _I'm_ not even supposed to know and well...yeah. Anyway, I will _never_ write yaoi. I don't have a problem with it, I just can't write yaoi because for one, I just don't write that kind of stuff, (I'm not very good at writing romatic stuff), and I'm 13. I shouldn't even know what it is, much less write it. I just know what it is because, well, I've been on youtube. And you're older than 12, an otaku, and loves vocaloid, you're gonna have to find out what yaoi is sooner or later...**

**OCs: TELL US!**

**Kitty: Switching with vocaloid Luka!**

**Luka: How did I get here?**

**Kitty: Tell them what yaoi is!**

**Luka: WHAT? No!**

**Kitty: (Releasing the readers first, review please!) PLEASE TELL THEM! I DON'T WANNA!**

**Luka: NO WAY!**


	5. Introducing!

**Katie: Tell us already! (Yes, we're still arguing about this.)**

**Kitty: No freaking way in heck!**

**Kara: Why not?**

**Kitty: Because!**

**Anna: Because...?**

**Kitty: One, _we're doing the intro,_ and two, NO!**

**Loki: Kitty, _please _tell us and we'll stop bothering you!**

**Kitty: Loki, stop acting like that-and don't give me that look!**

**Katie and Kara: AWWWWWWWW...Loki's trying to flirt! (Or at least trying a puppy face.)**

**Loki: Am not!**

**Yami: Plus, that boy doesn't know how to flirt! If anything, Loki should be flirting with Luna!**

**Luna: Since Loki doesn't have the guts to, I'm going to say it. So, SHUT IT.**

**Katie, Kara, and Anna: Ooohhh, Yami just got BURNED...**

**Kitty: This is gonna turn ugly. And since _my_ OCs are too busy arguing...I'm gonna have to the rest by myself...anyway-**

**Fleur: There's a reason why your intros are so long-because you _always_ get off topic!**

**Kitty: Wha-how did you-? Oh never mind, I've got a headache now so just do the disclaimers...**

**Fleur: Kitty doesn't own Vocaloid or any OCs that aren't named Fleur, Kara, Katie, Anna, Luna, Loki, and Yami!**

**Anna: Kitty, why do you have aspirin?**

**Kitty: ...**...**...No reason...**

**Fleur: Onward with the story people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki's POV<strong>

"Lalala~" I sang, skipping.

Yeah, I know it's childish and _really_ girlish of me to sing while skipping-and while holding a basket full of cookies at that too.

But I_ am_ a girl and don't really care.

Either way, I baked some cookies for some OCs/fanloids I might meet at the address I got in a letter.

I was really surprised that I got in, but am so happy at the same time!

As I turned the corner, I saw a group of people surrounding a door of a _huge_ white mansion.

"Oh my," I gasped, as I walked to the group of people.

A girl with brown hair wearing Miku's regular outfit turned to me. "I know right?" She grinned at me, friendly.

Another girl with choppy black hair spoke. "Should we knock?"

Someone else who looked a lot like Meiko to me answered. "Well, it's not like they know we're here now do they?"

The choppy black hair girl frowned at her.

"Anyway," A tall black-haired guy carrying a girl over his shoulder came forward. "Let's knock first and go with the flow."

He knocked on the door and waited.

I wonder who's going to answer...

* * *

><p><strong>Kara's POV<strong>

"Why did Katie faint so easily?" Len asked me. "She's not so faint-hearted."

"We...we.." I was trying to stumble through the right words, but everyone's eyes were on me. "W-w-we ran all the way here...So we barely got enough oxygen to breathe. A-as a result, Nii-chan fainted..." I panted to make my point.

"Ohhh..."

What a dilemma...

What am I going to do when the OCs come?

I-I can't..

_-Flashback-_

_"Spill it." Katie told me flatly._

_"Uh..."_

_What was I supposed to say? _

_I shut my eyes, scared._

_"Baka!" She hit me lightly on the head. "You can tell me anything! I'm your nii-chan aren't I?"_

_I smiled nervously. "I-I don't think..."_

_" 'don't think' what? Come on! We've been together since, like, uh, forever!"_

_"We've only be created for like almost a year nii-chan."_

_"Don't forget," Katie began seriously. "We been actually created way before that. Crypton just modfied us a year ago. That's all."_

_Old foggy memories flashed in my mind, but I couldn't hold on to them._

_"You got a point..But I don't know if I can go through with this plan Nii-chan..." I admitted quietly._

_"Why not?" Katie's eyebrows furrowed. _

_"B-because you know me!" I waved my arms, frustrated. "I-I'm too shy in front of huge crowds! E-even if they're all people I know well. If the crowd has more than tne people, I freeze up! W-what if that happens during something really important a-and-"_

_Katie cut off my rambling. "You know another thing about you? You overreact _way_ too much." She gave me a look. "Besides, I'll be by your side whenever that happens! Twins forever and together! Anyways, do you _really_ think I'll leave you like that on purpose? You can hide behind me when that happens!"_

_Tears filled my eyes. "Nii-chan..." I sobbed._

_"Ah, you also cry so easily." Katie ruffled my head lovingly. _

_"It's all right! Have a pocky!"_

_"Thanks Katie." I smiled at her, wiping my tears quickly._

_"Oh, and Kara, you better tell me the other thing on your mind later."_

_My eyes widened._

_-End of flashback-_

I might overreact a lot, but my shyness/fear is real.

_Thump thump._

My blue eyes widened.

"I got it!" What was I doing?

What if it was the OCs?

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"H-hello." I stammered to the crowd before me.

Oh no.

_Crowd._

Everyone was watching me with their eyes boring into me.

My legs shook and I pulled my hands to my face.

S-scary.

Stop watching me with those _eyes._

Stop it.

I slid down the door.

"Stop watching me." I whispered shakily.

I realized I was starting to whimper.

So many people.

It feels so suffocating.

I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

I started to cry.

I'm so scared.

What am I going to do?

_Help._

* * *

><p><strong>Suzume's POV<strong>

What's wrong with her?

She seems so afraid of us!

I admit, I don't know these people well, but why is she so scared?

"What's wrong?" A black-haired girl with twin ponytails asked worriedly.

The little blonde-haired girl shook her head, her whole body shaking.

She was whispering something over and over.

Suddenly, something slammed on the other side of the door the girl was blocking.

"Kara?" A familiar voice asked from the other side. "What's wrong?"

Something slammed on the door again, trying to get it open.

"Oh for pete's sake." A guy muttered in annoyance. He picked the girl up and set her down a few feet away from the door so she wouldn't get hit.

The door swung open violently, making everyone jump.

"Opps." Len came out from behind the door, closing it when another blonde kid came out. Len looked a little sheepish.

The blonde boy next to him looked familiar.

Before I could say anything, Kara flew up to them with a strangled cry.

"Loki and Len-nii!" Kara tackled Len.

"W-whoa!" Len stumbled backwards a little. "What's wrong Kara?"

Kara hid behind Loki and Len and didn't say anything.

I realized she was crying silently before they came out here.

"Kara?" Loki asked-now I remember him now!

Kara shook her head and didn't say anything. She just gripped both of their sleeves and made them hide her.

"Okay, I guess we'll ask you later?" Loki suggested.

"Loki? Mind explaining to me what's going on and who's these people?" Len sweatdropped.

"Uhh...er..."

What's going on?

How come Len doesn't know what's happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's POV<strong>

This is bad..

I don't know what's wrong with Kara, Katie fainted, Anna's still shopping, and I have _no _idea where Luna is..

Plus, I have no idea at all how to fix this mess.

Anna, please come home soon, because right now, you're the person who can fix this mess...

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I'm _trying_ to get home as fast as I can, but _so much stuff._

I'm only one girl!

Still, I better get home fast, or else the OCs will come while Meiko is still crazy.

Wait.

I stopped running.

What time is it?

With difficulty, I switched all the grocery to one hand and checked my green watch.

3:10.

Oh geez.

Now, I started running even faster than before.

_Not good, not good, not good!_

"Ow, ow, ow..." I muttered as I turned the corner, because my arms were getting sore.

"What in the world...?" I stared at the crowd in front of the door.

Everyone got out-of-the-way.

"Anna!" Loki sighed in relief.

"Loki," I began, raising my eyebrows at the blonde-haired boy. "What's going on?"

Loki smiled sheepishly at me. "I honestly don't really know….Kara was crying, Katie's fainted, and I don't know where Luna is."

At the word 'Luna', a black-haired guy with a hat on his walked up to us.

"What-" I stopped myself when I saw an unconscious Luna on over his shoulder. I turned to Loki. "Do you have any idea why Luna is like this?"

"Well, before she fainted, Katie said that Luna was drunk again." Loki answered quietly.

"Do you know _how _she got drunk?"

Loki's answer was swift and flat. "Nope."

I facepalmed-which was a feat in itself since I was carrying so much stuff-how could anyone be this slow and stupid, yet so smart at the same time?

"Len," I turned to the confused 14-year-old. "Can you carry Luna for the time being? _Loki,_" I shot him a look, which he ignored. "Needs his hands free."

Len took the lavender-haired girl into his arms.

"Okay, since all of you are like, (probably) _really _confused right now...How 'bout we go inside and talk?" I didn't face the crowd while saying this-I didn't want to face them and lose my head completely.

"Isn't...that like.._heavy_?" The girl named Akemi sweatdropped.

"I've...gotten used to it I guess..." In this household, we had to go shopping a lot-and since I came, it's usually me doing it.

Although, I got to admit that this was the heaviest I've ever carried...

I tried to take a step toward the door...

And fell flat on my face.

"Ow."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A few minutes later, after everyone helped Anna up with the groceries, went inside and settled down, there was an awkward silence.

"So..." Miku began nervously, looking around.

"_So_...**..**" Kara copied Miku, now over (kind of) over her mental fear.

Loki, Kara, and Anna glanced at each other nervously.

What were they going to do?

"What do we do first?" Loki whispered to the two girls sitting on either side on him.

"Introduce?" Kara suggested, because it might of been what her sister would have said.

"Who's going to speak first?" Anna asked the both of them.

Another awkward silence.

"...Well not me!" Kara muttered quietly. "You two saw me a few minutes ago, I was crying."

"..And not me either..." Anna admitted, looking at Loki. "If I looked at any of them in the eye, I might of broken down right there. Not as much as Kara, but a bit close."

Loki stared at them with his mouth open. He barely even _had_ a chance to say anything in front of all these people.

Sure, he wasn't as shy as either of them, but still, a little shy...

The blonde-haired girl next to him glanced over at the other girl next to him.

Anna gave a nod.

Anna and Katie both elbowed him in the stomach, making him jump and everyone stare at him.

"What is it?" Suzume asked, raising her eyebrows.

Loki both stared at Anna and Katie, who both gave him a talk-or-get-another-elbow-to-the-stomach look.

He shivered then got up. "You two are scary sometimes..." He whispered, making them giggle.

"Okay," Loki said normally, starting to get everyone's attention. (It was divided into two sides; fanloids were scattered on the right side of the living room, and officials were on the left side. While Loki, Anna, Kara, Katie, and Luna were kind of in the middle.)

"You see," Loki was then cut off by two people running down the stairs.

"Did someone say my name?" USee asked Loki.

"Oh my gosh.." Anna and Katie facepalmed.

"Don't mind him..." SeeU muttered, grabbing her genderbend by the collar.

Everyone sweatdropped, especially the official vocaloids.

"...When did they get here?" Miku asked.

"We'll find out later..." Anna muttered.

"Um...anyway..." Loki cleared his throat nervously. "How about we introduce everyone first?"

He pointed to the fanloid side. "Fanloids," Then to the officials. "Meet the Vocaloid 2 gang. Vocaloids, meet fanloids."

"Well that was a bit flat." Everyone jumped and turned to see Katie sitting up, rubbing her head.

...

...

...

After looking around some and explaining, everyone got settled down in in the living room, watching Anna, Katie, Loki, and Kara.

"By the way," Katie said, helping Anna sort through the groceries. "How _did _Luna get drunk anyway?"

Everyone, besides the fanloids of course, shrugged.

A girl named Natsuri look skeptical. "How old are all of you?"

Katie answered nonchalantly. "Basically 12. From oldest to youngest, it's Luna, Loki, me, Kara, and Anna."

Most of the fanloids looked dumbfounded.

"All of you are 12, and Luna's been drunk more than once?" Natsuri raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, everyone in this house, besides you guys have been drunk at least once." Kara piped up.

"_What?_!"

Luna chose that time to wake up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and slurred "What's up?"

Luna was still half-drunk.

Katie looked over her best friend in less than a second. "Dump some water on her." Katie commanded Kara and Anna, who nodded and dragged Luna upstairs.

"Is that how you get her out of that state?" Lucien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's put it this way, do _you_ want to slap a hotheaded and short-tempered Luna?"

"Never mind."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>"Good thing she's not heavy." Kara remarked.<p>

"No, she's weighs more than Zeito and Kaito combined." Anna replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, ha." Kara said, turning the shower on and giving Anna a look.

"Well..." Anna said, trying to get Luna to stay in the shower. (Luna was somehow squealing and hissing at the same time.)

"Okay, maybe I was asking for it..-Luna! _Stay IN THE SHOWER_. Yeesh, she's a handful when she's drunk."

"You're telling me." Anna muttered, closing the shower curtains and stepping out of the bathtub.

Luna was still in her clothes so now she was soaked to the skin-and so were they.

"How in the world did she get this drunk?" Kara murmured, panting for breath.

"Not to mention that power..." Anna said, rubbing her arm where Luna punched her.

"Tell me about it! She kicked me in the shin!" Kara exclaimed, rubbing her knee.

...

...

...

"So, how did it go?" Katie asked the two of them when they came down.

"Luna kicked me in the shin."

"She punched me in the arm."

"So...not as bad as before?" Loki said while getting two ice packs for them.

"That's not bad?" Max said in surprise.

"Well..." Kara began, taking the ice pack from Loki. "Luna once punched me in the gut."

Katie chimed in. "Luna once broke one of my ribs."

Anna also had a say in this. "Luna once broke a bone in my arm."

Even Loki had something. "Luna once twisted my arm."

"Seriously?"

"Anyway," Luna bolted down the stairs, dripping wet. "I think I'm fine right now. Just a little dizzy. How about we take attendance first?"

Everyone eyed her cautiously.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Katie asked, worried and cautious at the same time. "You were _really_ drunk."

"I'm fine!" Luna exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay, just making sure." Katie muttered, getting her notebook and pen. She paused before opening her notebook. "Kara? Do you wanna do the honors?"

Kara brightened. "Yes please! Okay, Hitomi Kagami?"

"Here!"

...

**-A few minutes later-**

...

"Zuki Ikarine?"

No one answered.

"He didn't come..?" Anna asked softly.

Katie frowned.

Luna got up and brushed some dust off her clothes. "I'll go see what's the matter with the kid."

Kara took a glance at the page. "You do know he's 16 right?"

Luna shut the front door.

"Uhh..." Loki began, looking around at everyone.

Everyone was watching the young group curiously.

Kara cleared her throat. "Um, moving on? Natsuri Tsumine?"

"Here."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

What's everyone so worried about? I don't get it.

I just feel a little dizzy, and besides, it was my fault to not check what I was drinking...

Either way, I wonder why that Zuri boy didn't come to the meeting?

I hope I'll be able to find his house...

**-About like 10 minutes later-**

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~_" I sang, bored.

My feet still feel a little heavy, why did I come here again?

I sighed, and leaned against a wall for support.

"This might take longer than I thought..." I muttered quietly.

I set the basket I just bought along with the strawberries I got with it.

What? I heard he liked strawberries. It might get him to lighten up.

I knew where he lived because I given the letter to him earlier.

But now, I can't find it as easily.

"Are you lost?" Someone asked.

"Kind of-" I stopped when I looked up.

"What?" The black-haired boy asked.

I facepalmed. "You're Zuki. Don't you remember me baka?"

"Oh." He withdrew his hand. Zuki started to walk away.

I felt insulted.

Did he really think I'll let him go _that_ easily?

"Hey!" I tried yanking him back by the arm.

It didn't work.

"W-whoa!" I was flipped over and landed on my butt. "Ow."

I glared at him and rubbed my butt sorely.

"Sorry." Zuki gave me his hand to pull me up.

"Weirdo." I muttered under my breath. "Anyway, stay here to talk to me and I'll give you some strawberries!" I quickly yelled to his retreating back.

He stopped and walked back to me. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Zuri asked, taking a few strawberries from my basket.

I grinned.

I wonder how they're doing back at the house?

* * *

><p><strong>Suki's POV<strong>

After that girl Luna left, we finished the attendance thing-but we also found out that a few other people weren't there.

A guy named Tano Imuro, and Lucxis.

"So, three people who aren't here." That green-haired girl named Anna concluded.

The two twins-who were still wearing the append headphones- gave her a look.

"No duh-" The older one, Katie began.

"-Captain obvious!" Kara finished, closing the pink notebook.

"That was mean." Anna pouted.

"Umm...girls?" The blonde-haired kid-who looked a lot like Len if you asked me-Loki, looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Looking around me, I saw the vocaloids and most of the people around me-including me-looked the same.

"Oh." The three girls turned to glare at Loki with red faces.

"What?" Loki asked blankly.

Katie went over to slap Loki in the back of the head.

"Moving on," Katie said, while Anna and Kara kind of comforted Loki behind her. "How about we introduce everyone to their family members?"

"Hitomi is just the mirror image of Max, so nothing to say there." Katie stated, patting both of their heads, making both of them frown.

"Miri, the weird (kind of) random girl is Rin and Len's cousins!" The said Kagamines stared at their newfound cousin in surprise.

"Suzume, who Luna told us was a tsundere, is Gakupo's younger sister!"

Gakupo looked just as surprised as Kagamines. "I have a younger sister?"

Katie ignored that and kept going. "Akemi here, well, let's just say Meiko is an aunt!"

Here was Meiko's reply; "Ehh~? I havvve a nepheeww!"

Akemi raised an eyebrow at that, while Katie snorted.

"Anyway, this guy, Lucien, is Lola's older brother and Leon's fraternal twin brother!"

The vocaloids weren't very calm about that.

"EEEEEHHH?"

Suddenly, I realized that _I_ was the one who was sitting next to Lucien. I was next!

"Annnd...Suki here, is Yuki's older sister!"

I smiled at everyone.

"I have a nii-chan?" A little girl's voice spoke from behind me.

Katie grinned. "Yuki, meet your older sister. Suki, meet your little sister."

"Nii-chan!" Yuki tackled me, knocking the breath out of me.

But I was still smiling anyway. I patted my little sister's back. "Hi Yuki-chan!"

"Anyway, the next one would've been Zuki, but he's not here right now. Besides, he wasn't related to anyone anyway so we would've just introduced him." Katie said in a rush, texting someone on a pink cellphone.

"Who're you texting?" Miku asked curiously.

"Luna. It seems she found Zuki. Now, I'm having her find the other two people while she's at it." Katie explained, while closing her cellphone.

"Speaking of Luna," Rin began suddenly, now over her newfound cousin. "What song is she working on?"

Katie, Kara, and Anna all glanced at Loki, who sweatdropped and turned away.

"The slow songwriter aside," Neru started, popping out of nowhere as usual. "Wasn't she supposed to get something for _him_?" Neru pointed to Kaito in the corner, ignoring the glares from the so-called slow songwriter's friends.

"Okay, you know what? We're getting off-topic." Katie interrupted before anyone could slap Neru. "This," Katie walked behind a girl with long dark red hair in a ponytail. "Is Natsuri. She isn't related to anyone, but still be nice!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her choice of words and tone.

"Uh, anyway, this," Katie then walked behind a guy with messy brown hair and eyes. "Is Len Tinane! He's related to Lia, who's right next to him."

"What?" Len (Kagamine) said blankly in surprise.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do if they can get confused..." I trailed off, holding Yuki in my lap.

Piko spoke up. "How about we do the same thing we do with the younger Meiko Sakine?"

"The _younger_ Meiko Sakine?"

Piko turned to me to explain. "There are two Meiko Sakines. One is fan-made, and the other is well, this." He pointed to the half-drunk Meiko. "Since the fan-made had the same name as Meiko, we called her Sakine instead so it wouldn't be as confusing."

"That's right, so we would just call Len Tinane just 'Tinane'. Even though it sounds like a girl's name." A little brown-haired girl with periwinkle eyes stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked. "It's the truth."

Katie cleared her throat. "Um, moving on. Long Seion. He's SeeU's cousin!"

"Did someone say I have a cousin?" SeeU said out of nowhere.

"Where are all of you people coming from?" Neru asked angrily.

Ignoring that, Katie kept going. "Hikarin. She's not really related to anyone here, so nothing to say!"

A girl with black hair in pigtails smiled cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"Amane. Related to Haku! By the way, she's not here right now."

The girl with tangerine colored hair waved and nodded.

Katie patted the head of a tomboy-ish girl. "This is Ichigo Murakami! Miku, meet your (little) sister!"

Miku perked up and grinned widely at Ichigo. (And she might of tackled Ichigo like the way Yuki did to me if Mikuo didn't hold her back.)

But Ichigo wasn't paying attention to that. She turned to Neru.

"What is it?" Neru snapped.

"You're very mean and such a tsundere." Ichigo said bluntly.

Mikuo choked on the water he was drinking, making Miku pound on his back.

Even Luka was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Um...Pfftt...moving on.." Katie began, but she couldn't hold in her laughter and ended up falling on the floor, dodging Neru's thrown cellphone.

"So," Neru snapped at everyone. "Go on with the next person!"

Kara, who was also laughing, pointed to a little girl holding a blue ribbon doll.

The girl's voice was quiet and I noticed that she looked a lot like Luka. "I-I'm Lucia. Luka's younger sister."

Luka glanced up in surprise.

Anna motioned for them to keep going.

A girl with navy blue hair spoke up. "Kurone Hikari! Teto's long-lost cousin! Nice to meet ya!"

The girl next to Hikari grinned. "Yumi Hayashi!" Yumi had magenta colored eyes and light brown hair.

The little girl who spoke up earlier smiled. "Akiko Aiko." Aiko had light brown hair like Yumi but it was wavy.

"Rin. You can call me Gurin. I'm related to Gumi!" An girl with green hair yelled.

An old man spoke calmly. "I'm Piruko. Piko is my nephew."

Piko raised an eyebrow. "You're my uncle? Not...my grandpa..?"

"I'm only 34!"

"I'm sorry for asking then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

After everyone calmed down, and Katie and Kara went upstairs to deal with something, Suki offered everyone some cookies.

"I made chocolate, almond, lemon, sugar, orange, and even banana cookies since I didn't know what anyone liked..." Suki trailed off nervously.

Akemi perked up at the word chocolate.

I was disappointed. "Not to sound spoiled, but no leek?"

Suki smiled at me. "I made a few leek too. Just in case."

I cheered, and Mikuo did a fistpump.

Mostly everyone thanked Suki for the cookies before taking one themselves.

"Hey, oji-I mean Piruko-san," I heard Piko began nervously. "Aren't you going to eat one?"

If Piruko heard Piko almost call him ojii-san, he didn't show any signs that he did. "Nah, I don't like sweet things."

"What about you?" I heard Loki ask Anna.

Anna flushed. "You know how I am with sugar sometimes!"

What was she talking about? I've seen her eat lots of sugar before.

Suddenly, Len choked on his banana cookie.

"Len?" Rin gasped in surprise and concern. She thumped on his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Len coughed violently. "I-"cough"-don't-"cough"-know!"

"Here you go." Neru punched Len in the back, knocking him to the green carpet.

Len coughed one more time. "Thanks Neru." He rolled on to his back to glance at Rin, who was staring at her cookie warily.

"Suki, what did you put into these cookies?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sugar, flour, the regular stuff of course!"

Anna leaned over Loki to sniff at the cookie(s) he was holding. (Loki broke it apart and planned to eat it that way.)

Anna didn't seem to find anything wrong with the smell, so she asked to try a small piece.

"Here you go." Loki handed her half of the cookie.

Anna bit into it slowly, then made a face.

"Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how many cups of sugar did you put in these cookies?"

"Ummmm.." Suki paused for a second to think, putting a finger on her chin and stared off into space. "Probably about six or seven cups of sugar in the sugar cookies, and maybe five in the other ones."

Everyone who knew how to cook stared at her.

"Did you just say six or seven cups of sugar in the sugar cookies?" Suzume asked in disbelief.

"...and five cups in the other ones?" Rin quickly dropped the cookie into her lap.

"Yeah, why?"

Everyone didn't say anything-but a couple of people did a facepalm.

"Suki..." Anna began slowly and quietly. "That's way too much sugar."

"It is?"

This time everyone facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>LunaKitty: Sorry! No cliffhanger this time! **

**Kara: Btw, is 5 cups of sugar really that much?**

**Anna: Of course! It's 5 cups isn't _too_ sweet, (well, actually it is), but 6 or 7 is enough to make pretty much anyone gag if you ask me.**

**Kitty: So moving on, this chapter might be a bit boring, but I had writer's block for all of my stories! Plus, my OAAs are coming soon, so the practice OAAs are hurting my head...Anyway, my OAAs are next week, plus I also have maybe two more tests in the same week in Science and Social Studies, so don't expect me to update any of my stories very soon.**

**Luna: 4 tests in one week? Geez! Anyhow, this story _might_ have some violance in it, since Tei, the Len-loving 19-year-old yandere might get involved.**

**Katie: Although no one will die, since Kitty don't have the heart to do that. (Kitty won't let Luna kill anyone either, even if it's Tei for that matter.)**

**Kara: Anyway, Kitty spent quite a lot of time for this, so sorry for the short chapter! (She says.)**

**Kitty: (Kara is reading way too much Fairy Tail.) And yeah, I'm really sorry for the wait! Probably no updates for a while so I don't think you should get your hopes up. I'm also trying create some pages for some of the well known fanloids on fanloid wiki, (I just finished the one for Lenka), so my head hurts from all those words...**

**Tei: What? I heard my name.**

**Yami: And ironically, it seems that Tei hates murders. **

**Tei: How is that ironic? I just protect my Lenny from all the bad people who want to destroy his pureness!**

**Luna: And that's why she's called an yandere all right. **

**Loki: Please review people! ^-^' (You can see that they don't like each other very much.)**

**Tei: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Luna: It means, GET OUT OF HERE YOU VIPPALOID!**

**Tei: WELL, JUST STAY AWAY FROM LEN YOU BITCH!**

**Kara/Anna: What does that have to do with anything? -.-'**

**(Extra last minute note: Me and Kitty are thinking of a not-official-until-you-sing-this song thing. What song do you think should it be? There's a poll on Kitty's profile!)**


	6. Meetings

**Kitty: Whoo! I'm finally done with my OAAs. (I've had two more tests that week so go figure.)**

**Luna: About two hours for each OAAs, and the others were pretty short. **

**Kitty: I wasted some time on the OAAs by staring off into space for 15 minutes so I wouldn't finish the test so early...Anyway, I might still have writers block, and when that happens, my writing gets even worse than usual so bear with me :/ **

**Katie: Whatever, can me and Kara do the disclaimer?**

**Kitty: I don't really care because I'm in such a good mood! **

**Katie and Kara: Kitty doesn't own Vocaloid or any OCs that aren't the name of Luna, Katie, Kara, Loki, or Yami!**

**Kitty: Thank you! **

**Yami: Okay, seriously, how can someone be that happy? It's creeping me out. **

**Luna: You're telling me! I've been with her all day and I swear it's like she's _possessed_!**

**Anna: Looks like we have SOME sort of problem every intro/outro or what ever you call it, even if the problem is as stupid as this. **

**Kara: You can say that again. **

**(Okay, after some huge time on Vocaloid wikia, and dozing off during a writer's block, I found out that _Len _was the first one who sang the orignal 'Loli Yuukai'. Yes, creepy and weird since he's 14. But the Len in this story is 'innocent' so Kaito was the first one who sang it first here. Oh! And one more thing, the editor isn't working very well for me on fanfiction, so everything might be a bit off.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuki's POV<strong>

"Thanks for the strawberries." I muttered.

Luna stared at me weirdly, then folded her long sleeves back so her hands could move freely.

"You're weird!" She exclaimed, putting the hand with phone in it on her jutted-out hip and pointing at me with her other hand.

I didn't reply to that, just stuck my hands into my black jeans.

Luna's expression looked annoyed, but she just muttered, "Oh, whatever."

I blinked blankly, making her glare at me.

"What?"

Luna stared at me for a second, her eyebrow furrowing in frustration.

"You..."

I stopped walking, waiting for it to come out.

"You are seriously weird." Luna's face went blank while saying this, as if being weird was completely normal in her book.

"Anyway," Luna tugged on my sleeve to keep walking. "We have to pick up two more people. Both of them are boys, (weirdly enough...)"

I stared at her when she muttered the last part.

As we kept walking, she muttered something under her breath that I probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"Boys... Honestly, why is it that with vocaloids, most of the girls have more guts than boys?**!** This is just freaking ridiculous..."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

This was...awkward.

No one was talking.

The room was filled with complete silence except for the shouting/yelling coming from upstairs where Katie and Kara were.

Let me show you the few more-than-samples we heard.

"What the heck are all of you doing here so fast?" Katie's voice called out.

"Not to mention early..." Kara muttered darkly.

"We just wanted to surprise you nya~!" Do I even need to tell you that it's Iroha?

"I got that, but _why are all of you in our room?" _Katie said the last part dangerously.

"Yeah, well, you got a problem with that huh?_!_ Got any secret diaries here?" Lily taunted Katie.

"Oh, you did _not_ just taunt my Ni-chan!"

"Well, I did! So you better believe it you little cry baby copycat!" A few snaps could be heard, followed by a few gasps.

"_Hey!_ _No one calls my sister a copycat! Especially YOU!" _Katie screamed in her famous don't-you-dare-call-my-sister-that voice.

"Oh, right, I mixed up who was who again. _She's_ the cry baby, and _you_ are the copycat!"

Oh, she did _not_ just go there.

Miku glanced at me, than at the stairs worriedly. "Shouldn't we go try and stop them?"

"_OH, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!_" Two voices screamed in unison.

Banging, a few yells, shrieks, and a scream could be heard.

"_WELL, BELIEVE IT YOU FANLOID COPYCAT!"_ Lily was heard yelling.

"WAIT, WAIT, GUYS STOP IT!" SeeU was saying.

"SeeU! Get out of the way!" USee yelled, then, there was a shriek and a loud cracking sound.

"Yeah.." I began, jumping up. "Maybe we should go stop them before they destroy the house..." I looked at all the vocaloids in front of me. "Anyone wanna help?"

Everyone shook their heads quickly, but most of the fanloids just stared at me, confused.

I sighed, and yanked Loki to his feet. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Loki looked horrified. "No! Anna, please no! The last time I got in a fight between two girls, I got pushed out a window and someone almost twisted my arm! And that was just you and Katie!"

I crossed my arms, ignoring the guilty feeling in my stomach. "It wasn't that bad."

"_Not that_ _bad?_! Anna, I-"

I cut him off with my finger on his lips. "_Please?"_ I begged hopefully.

Loki struggled for a few minutes-I could see it on his face-, but he finally gave in. "Fine.."

I blinked.

Wow.

"I can't believe that you actually gave in." I muttered, making Loki blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki's POV<strong>

Right after Anna...uh, seduced(?) Loki, something happened which only made me get more questions.

"Wait guys! Stop-nya!"

"WAIT! _Don't crash into that!_" Someone yelled quickly.

A loud crash was followed by "Ow-nya!"

Suddenly, the tune of Meltdown was being played.

"Aw, _crap!_" Three people said in unison.

"_Machi akari hanayaka."_ Kaito's voice rang throughout the house.

Wait, what was this song?

Most of the official vocaloids facepalmed, and Kaito looked slightly sheepish, but he kept rocking back and forth in his corner anyway.

"_Tobikau shisen no tsumeta._

_Nemure nai gozen niji,_

_Subete ga seiyoku ni kawaru."_

Oh my lord.

Please don't tell me this song is what I think it is...

_"Uchimata gimi no tsumasaki,_

_Atama ni nokkatta ano RIBBON,_

_Subete ga boku no mono nara,_

_Honto ni yokatta noni ne."_

**_It is._**

_"Kimi no kubi wo nameru yume no mita,_

_Hikari no afureru hirusagari._

_Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo,_

_Nakidashi souna mede miteita,_

_Ano tsuugakuro ni sa."_

_"_SOMEONE! **Quickly turn it off**_!_" Someone-I think Katie-screamed.

_"Tobikonde mitai to omou,_

_Masshito na ONE-PIECE tsutsumarete kirei._

_Ano tsuugakuro ni sa,_

_Tobikonde mitara soshitara,_

_Subete ga owaru yo sonna kiga shite."_

At that point, I already put my hands over Yuki's ears.

Why won't they turn it off?

"Hurry! **Turn it off!**" Anna yelled from upstairs.

"I can't! Luna changed the password to her laptop!"

"Then how did it even start playing this in the first place?**!**"

"**I don't know!"**

_"SHORT (hair) no youjo ya,_

_LONG no ano youjo,_

_Soko ni irukedo mienai youjo no,_

_Warai-goe houwa shite hankyou suru._

_Ero, Guro, Arie~n.._

_Loli(ta) shumi ga kienai yamanai!_

_Ero, Guro, Arie~n..._

_Loli(ta) shumi ga kienai yamanai!"_

Oh my...I hope Yuki didn't hear the lolicon part..

From the looks on everyone's faces, I can bet they were thinking the same thing-for Aiko.

_"Loli(ta) ga minna kieteku yume wo mita,_

_Mayonaka no hayano hirosa to seijaku de._

_Mousou ga fukuran de,_

_Jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru._

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Ano tsuugakuro ni sa,_

_Tobikonde mitara soshitara,_

_Kitto Loli(ta) no kunini tonde ikerunda._

_Boku no inai asa wa, _

_Ima yori zutto subarashikute,_

_Subete no haguruma ga kamiatta._

_Kitto sore wa jijitsu da..."_

Why did a 12-year-old girl's laptop just play a song like that?

Plus, exactly what connection did that group have with Vocaloid as a fanloid?

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Oh my gosh.

I can't believe that Luna's laptop just played Loli Yuukai. (How did that even happen from Iroha just crashing into it anyway**?**!)

"...**..**What the _crap_ just happened?" USee asked, helping SeeU up from the ground.

"Well..." Anna, who just walked in a few minutes ago with Loki, looked around the room one more time.

"Blonde twins and another blonde girl wearing...something that could barely even called a dress, were fighting, everyone else in this room (mostly) tried to stop it, and a girl obsessed with cats got caught up in the fight, knocking into Luna's laptop which (somehow) caused it to play a song about a man with lolicon fetishes."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Anna asked blankly, blinking.

"Ah, never mind." I answered, with a shake of my head.

"You're just too blunt some times..." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Am not!"

"Anna, admit it, you _are_ a little blunt sometimes." I pointed out, making Kara giggle.

Anna opened her mouth to argue to some more, but Loki quickly butted in, actually throwing an arm out in front of Anna.

"U-uh, shouldn't we look at the problem on hand first?" He said nervously.

All three of us thought about it for a second, making half of everyone in that room sigh with relief.

So, I replied to it like Luna would.

"It's not like we would've torn the house apart..." I muttered, making everyone chuckle.

"Close enough though.." Leon, who visited quite often, muttered darkly.

"No!" Me and Kara yelled in protest.

"Oh!" Loki suddenly burst out, making everyone stare at him.

"I just remembered something I had to tell Kara!" I raised an eyebrow when I saw Loki grab Kara's hand and dragged her somewhere.

"Okay..ignoring that, since that was just weird.." I murmured quietly, Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"Right. Moving on, get everyone get out?" Anna asked the vocaloids in my room.

As they all walked out, I muttered, "Why the heck where you people in my room anyway?"

In response, half of the people there shrugged.

Half of the vocaloids there weren't even supposed to be at the house much less my room as far as I know.

For example;

"Lui, Ring," I began slowly. "What and why are you two here?"

Lui shrugged, and Ring thought about it for a second before talking.

"They all dragged us here for some reason, they said something about 'annoying' you guys I think." Ring said bluntly.

Lui nodded his head to agree.

Anna stared at the two before facepalming and just pointed to the door.

"Go. We'll talk about this later.."

* * *

><p><strong>Kara's POV<strong>

"Eh?" I said in surprise. "That's the plan?"

Loki bobbed his head in response. "Yep, at least that was what Luna said."

I tapped my chin in thought. "Well I'm not supposed to tell Nii-chan right?"

Loki shook his head. "No, this is only between me, you, and Luna."

I frowned a little, but quickly wiped it off my face. "I only see a few possible flaws in the plan; but they're pretty basic and it seems that Luna left them alone on purpose."

Loki looked surprised. "Really? I don't see any as far as that. Oh, and one more thing, Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Luna's got a few more plans/pranks and she wants to know if you'll help."

I thought about it for a second. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me getting pranked."

"I'm surprised that you agreed so fast..."

"Of course!" If I didn't, Luna could black mail me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>

"What's a loli?" Yuki asked innocently, making (mostly) everyone cringe.

"Loli?" Miku repeated, confused.

Several other people looked confused; slightly SeeU, kinda Aiko, Iroha, Lui, and Ring.

(What were the last three doing here anyway?)

"Lui, Ring, what are you doing here?" I asked carefully, frowning.

Lui glanced at Ring in response, and Ring answered, "These people," She pointed to the rather large amount of Vocaloids that came downstairs a few minutes ago. "Dragged us here to annoy someone."

The said Vocaloids looked a bit sheepish.

Although a few of them looked glad to have the subject of Lolis be slightly forgotten.

Katie chose that time to walk down the stairs, looking quite annoyed.

"Okay," She began, studying all the Vocaloids with her sapphire eyes. "All of the people who're NOT supposed to be here, get out. Except for Yuki, Lui, Ring, and Lily." Katie spat out the last name, making a few people sweatdrop.

"Yay!" Yuki squealed, hugging Suki. "I get to stay with my Onii-chan!"

Katie smiled warmly, making me wonder if that was why she let Yuki stay in the first place.

"Let's see..." Katie grabbed the clipboard sitting on the coffee table. "SeeU, check, USee, check, Yuki…Miki..." As she was saying the names, she was checking them off on the clipboard.

"Well, I stayed here, so are you going to tell me why?" Lily asked angrily.

Katie's left eye twitched, but otherwise she ignored Lily.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Lily was getting irritated and grabbed Katie by her blouse's collar, dangling Katie a few feet off the ground.

"Lily.." I murmured quietly; knowing what was coming very soon. "I'm warning you; you should let her down.."

"Or what? This little copycat is a weakling!"

"Lily..." This time the mutter didn't come from me, but from green haired Anna, who was in front of Lily and was carrying a huge book in her hand.

"Yeah?" Lily hasn't seen the book in Anna's hand yet.

Anna's voice was dangerously low. "Put Katie down. Because if you don't, you'll have to take a looong nap and when you wake up, you'll have a huuge headache. Got that?"

"Y-yes Ma'am." Lily flinched when Anna smiled at the end.

"I still don't see her down.." Anna glanced at the brown book in her hand.

Lily quickly dropped the calm, blank-looking Katie on the ground, then bolted for the front door.

In a flash, something small and blonde ran down to the front door and stuck its foot out, tripping Lily.

Kara stared down at the heap of limbs that was Lily. "I thought Nii-chan told you stay didn't she?"

Lily shivered and crawled away from the innocently curious girl.

"Thank you." Katie said sweetly, smiling mischievously.

"Wait a second.." Rin began, frowning. "Is that our append headphones?"

Katie dropped the clipboard on the table and joined her sibling in slowly backing up to the stairs.

"Maybe…" They both mumbled in unison.

"I. Was. Looking. For. Those." Rin glared at them and started walking towards the pair.

"What do you even need them for anyway?" Kara yelled when they finally bolted from the scary-looking Rin.

"Master told me and Len that we needed it!" Rin screamed and ran after them.

Anna giggled and turned towards us. "Well that was interesting." She nodded towards the trembling Lily and upstairs.

"Oh, you don't say.." I said sarcastically.

Anna just stuck her tongue out at me cutely, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

"...What just happened?" I whispered to Max.

With the same confused look on his face, he whispered back, "I don't know. But I'm guessing that Lily just got beat/outsmarted by two or three little girls."

"Hey!" Kara popped behind us, making everyone jump. "We're not that little!"

"Sorry." Katie appeared next to her twin, pulling on her ear. "Kara's a little sensitive on that.."

Suddenly, Katie just started giggling uncontrollably as if she said something really funny.

"Shut up Ni-chan!" Kara smacked Katie on the head, all the while turning a deep red.

"S-s-s-s-s..." Katie was giggling too hard to even say sorry.

"What are-" Anna stopped, a really funny look on her face.

"Anna," Kara growled, her face flushing even deeper. "If you laugh, I will rip your head off."

"Uh.." Loki chose to walk downstairs at that moment. "Exactly what did I miss?"

Katie was laughing too hard to answer, so she just waved her hand airily, which only made him more confused.

"D-d-don't w-w-w-w-worry Loki, you d-d-d-didn't miss anything..." Anna was trying to not laugh, but she was fighting a losing battle.

I raised an eyebrow at Max, but he seemed just as confused as I was.

"…What is _wrong _with you girls?"

"Hey!" Several girls' voices yelled in protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: OMG. I'm so soooorrrrry! Waahhhhh...<strong>

**Luna: How can she be happy to sad in the making of just one chapter? Geez!**

**Yami:I think she might be bipolar. **

**Kitty: *stops crying* That's what my friend said about the Hunger Games. **

**Everyone: ...**

**Luna: Anyway...I see that a few reviewers might think that the story is confusing, but there's so many dang characters that we can't do much about it. Sorry!**

**Katie: We'll _try _to get Kitty to get the next chapter out faster, but we're OCs. Not much we can do. *shug* **

**Kara: We'll try anyway. Because if we're not used in a long amount of time, we become forgotten. **

**Anna: *shudder* We'll end up in the abandoned graveyard..where leftover stories and characters end up. **

**Kitty: *thinking* It would probably make a good story too...anyway, vote on my poll! it's on my profile!**

**Yami: Oh, and we'll make sure that Kitty makes the next chapter longer too! Promise! *grins evilly***

**Kitty: Yhow..I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better! *leans away from Yami***


	7. And the mischievousness starts!

**Kitty: I wanna watch it again..**

**Yami: …What's wrong with her?**

**Luna: She's only been in the Vocaloid fandom for about oh, half a year now? So she hasn't heard all the popular songs yet. She literally watched Imitation Black _just now. _**

**Kitty: Hey! it's really addicting! (And catchy..)**

**Yami: No. It's a wrong song. **

**Kitty: Is not! How is it wrong anyway?**

**Yami: (Never mind.) It's only like, the way..ah. Um remember that bet/dare you took YouTube about going on that Yaoi website?**

**Kitty: (It was to go to the Vocaloid section and not to puke/nosebleed. I won.) Yeah. *twitch* Worse choice of my life though...**

**Luna: Come on! It's just Yaoi! Can't be that bad...*goes to website* OH. Never mind. **

**Anna: What is on that website?**

**Kitty: Pictures. (I said enough already.) Anyway, someone please do the disclaimer while I watch imitation black to get the website outta my head..**

**Yami: (I seen the website and it's not too_, too_ bad…) Kitty doesn't own Vocaloid or any OCs not named Luna, Loki, Katie, Kara, or Anna. **

**Loki: Imitation black isn't wrong. Plus you forgot yourself. **

**Katie: Because you're...Loki. (Innocent blondie) Anyway its not really wrong, but if you have extreme imagination then it is I suppose. **

**Yami: *shaking head* Innocent fools…(Haven't you seen the video?)**

**Luna: (You've been reading way too many lemons/Yaoi...) Yami…seriously..no need to scar innocent people..(Plus, imitation black is just a song about a love triangle Baka..)**

**Yami: Whatever...*pouts***

**Luna: No. Just no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsuri's POV<strong>

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Weren't you two running from Rin?"

Kara laughed nervously, and I noticed that she changed her clothes into a yellow skirt and white t-shirt.

Katie turned away from our curious eyes, and she had changed her clothes too, only into a pink skirt instead of a yellow one like her sister's.

Len stared at the two with accusing eyes. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Wait, wait, wait," The girl named Ichigo stared at him. "I thought you two were kind of like mirror images or something? I didn't think you two were related in any way."

Anna quickly jumped in with a explanation. "Yeah, they aren't actually brother and sister, but they might as well be siblings by the way they act those each other." Anna sighed heavily as if she explained it a million times already. "So just to confuse people and themselves, they call each other siblings sometimes."

Len flushed. "We don't do it on purpose.."

Katie turned towards him while rolling her eyes. "(Yeah, just like you didn't mean to crash the roadroller last week.) Whatever Romeo. We didn't do any-"

"Don't call me Romeo!"

Katie glared at him to be quiet. "Okay _shota boy_, anyway, we didn't do anything to Rin okay? Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with my best friend who set me up, then a certain dumb mean blonde." Katie shot a glare at Lily, who took a step away from her.

Katie whipped out her pink cellphone and stomped up the stairs.

"..."

"Well that was interesting."

"No duh, Sherlock!" Kara yelled at the poor, confused Loki.

Suddenly I thought of something. "Isn't Rin upstairs?"

They all froze for a second before they started counting backward.

"In 5," Anna began, walking behind Mikuo for shelter.

"4," Kara started crawling away from the stairs.

"3," Loki still looked slightly confused, but he went along with it.

"2," Mikuo sighed and patted Anna on the head.

"AAAH!" There was a high-pitched shriek from upstairs.

"Just give back her headphones!" Anna yelled from her spot near Mikuo and Miku.

"NO! I NEED 'EM!" Katie screamed loudly and stubbornly.

Kara rolled her eyes, although she looked a little worried for her sister. "We lost our other headphones, so we had to borrow theirs." She nodded towards Len, who raised his eyebrows.

"You couldn't have asked us first?" Len asked skeptically.

"Well..we were, but-"

Kara was cut off as Katie shrieked again, louder and even more higher-pitched this time.

"JUST GIVE BACK THE STINKING HEADPHONES GODDAMMIT!"

"HECK NO!"

Anna facepalmed at the two blonde girls yelling at each other up stairs.

"Idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I resisted gritting my teeth.

Geez, usually I don't let people get under my skin that easily, but really, silence is my weakness.

Zuki. Is. Driving. Me. Crazy!

Arggh..This seriously might be the beer in me talking though...

"Hey..." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts while a hand gripped my shoulder and gently shook me.

"W-what?" Did I doze off or something?

"It's not safe to doze off in the middle of the road." Zuki stated quietly.

Then he let go of my shoulder and put his hands back in his jean pockets.

I stared at him for second before walking again.

I kept my eyes on the road so I wouldn't crash into anyone, but I kept peeking at him under my bangs.

Zuki is a quiet type eh? Maybe he'll be a good match with a good friend of mine...

I better ask Katie about it later; she's got a cupid's taste in these kind of things...

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I felt a small shiver go down my spine for some reason...

Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with Luna?

At the same time, Katie suddenly bolted straight up from where she was nursing her wounds on the couch.

"Oh!" Katie gasped, earning a few stares from everyone. "I sense something that has to do with crushes and love!"

I leaned away from her, because those words sent another shiver down my spine...

Luna...you _better_ not do anything with these fanloids and me...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Do you guys have any firecrackers?" Long asked curiously.

The group of girls who organized the fanloids together stared at him.

However, Luka answered. "I'm not giving a 12-year-old firecrackers."

Now the group of girls turned to stare at her, but this time in disbelief.

"Luka," Katie began, raising her eyebrow.

Kara finished, raising her eyebrow too. "You once gave us firecrackers when we asked, with no questions asked too!"

"No I didn't."

Anna just sighed, grabbed a firecracker from the green bag next to her, and threw the firecracker at Long, who caught it.

"Then where did I get that firecracker from?" Anna argued, glancing over at Long.

Natsuri gasped in disbelief. "You gave a firecracker to a _12-year-old_?"

"Yes! Yes, she did!" Katie exclaimed, finally annoyed. "It's just a freaking firecracker and we're 12, not 5 or 9!" Katie paused for a second to take a glance at Yuki, who was still sitting in Suki's lap, but was now talking with Aiko excitedly.

"Anyway," Kara began, starting to finish her sister's rant for her. "Her point is, 'Can we move on now?' "

"Thank you!" Katie yelled in happily. "Now, I have to deal with like two more things." She flipped to her cell phone again and started texting at a speed only second to Neru's.

"Okay, message sent, so one more thing." Katie stated a second later, turning to Lily, who flinched reflexively.

"_You_, need to learn some manners." She said calmly, and pointed to the front door, which Lily was happy to leave through.

Kara sighed with relief. "Okay, since all _that's_ over with, let's get on with the to-"

Kara was once again cut off, but by a different person this time.

"KATIE!" A certain blonde troll with a side-pony screamed from upstairs.

The said-screamed really-person smiled mischievously. "Ah, just in time too!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Katie," Piko began, leaning away from her. "What did you put in that text?"

Katie's smile grew wider as she answered, scaring the wits out of (almost) everyone. "Oh, nothing you wanna know~" She answered sweetly.

Neru stomped down the stairs, her face beet red.

"Oh, well isn't everyone's favorite tsundere fired up?" Katie teased lightly.

"You...you...you-!" Neru was so 'fired up' that she couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"I see that you saw the text, so can you do me a favor then?" Katie was calm, and completely enjoying what was happening.

Kara and Anna stood by, looking amused while Loki sat near Len and was watching the whole scene blankly.

"You-I...blackmail!" Neru's chest heaved back and forth, showing how upset she was.

"Neru, what's wrong?" Len asked worriedly.

Neru's face turned even more red if it was possible.

"Len, come here and I'll show you the text." Katie seemed to be taunting Neru a little.

"NO!" Neru shrieked, jumping forward. "I'll do it! Whatever it is I'll do it!"

Katie laughed quietly at Neru's words. "You should be careful with your words you know. Anyway, the favor is to help be a tour guide for the fanloids." She nodded towards the said people.

Kara plumped down besides Katie on the carpet. "Can I see the text? I promise I won't tell."

Katie flipped her cellphone open and there were a few clicks before Katie showed her.

"_Oh._" Kara grinned and glanced at Neru while giggling.

"What's so funny?" Suzume asked, as confused as everyone else.

Katie was now giggling along with her little sister and waved her question off airily.

"Oh, it's nothing. You won't get it because you're a tsundere too..."

Suzume flushed, her cheeks now a light pink. "I-I'm not a tsundere! Who gave you that idea?"

Katie and Kara looked at each other, then a Anna, who was now reading a book besides Long, and gave a 'I-don't-really-care' shrug.

"Well..." Kara began their sentence for once.

"It was Luna." Katie finished rather bluntly.

Kara whacked her sister in the back of the head.

"What was that for?**!**"

"Don't go all blunt so suddenly!"

"Who in the world says 'all blunt'?**!**"

Loki and Anna glanced at each other before clearing their throats, stopping the rather stupid argument.

"Thank you." Anna then turned to Neru, who was sitting by Tinane. "Neru, can you guide Tinane, Lia, and Miri?"

As Anna said this, Katie looked a bit closer at Len Tinane's face.

Was it a little...pink?

* * *

><p><strong>Miri's POV<strong>

"Hello."

Everyone in my little tour group stared at me weirdly from my emotionless tone.

"WAIT!" Katie came up running, holding something in her hand. "Before you guys tour the house, Miri, eat some of these jolly ranchers okay?"

Candy? I loved candy!

"Thanks!" I exclaimed cheerfully, as I ate the blue jolly ranchers.

Katie sighed in relief and went back to sit down on the carpet by Len and Kara.

I could feel myself starting to hum from the energy of candy.

"Nice to meet ya everybody!" I repeated, earning a stare from everyone.

There was a soft slam as Anna closed her book.

"Katie," Anna began quietly, raising her eyebrows. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

I peeked at Zuki from under my bangs one more time.

I know I said he seems like a quiet type, but he's just _way_ too quiet, even more than Anna sometimes.

"We're here." I stated flatly, tugging on Zuki's sleeve to stop.

He nodded, just like everytime I tried to ask him a question during this stupid trip.

"Let's see..." I bent over to read the name on the mailbox, **Tano Imuro**.

"Are you gonna stay here or come with me?" I asked him curiously.

Zuki raised his head. "Come with you."

"Why?" I was only half-listening, already turning away from him.

"Just in case you might get hurt."

I raised an eyebrow.

So he's kind and quiet? He reminds me a bit of Taito, although Taito is _slighty_ less quiet and a bit more mean.

Boys are so confusing sometimes.

Shaking my head a little, I knocked on the dark red door.

The door slowly opened right away, revealing a bored-looking, red-haired, 17-year-old with red eyes.

"What do you want?" Tano asked, emotionless.

I yanked him out of the doorway by his sleeve and pulled him down to my eye-level.

"You. Didn't. Show. Up." I answered, glaring at him with my lavender eyes.

Tano blinked-still somehow not showing any emotion-and leaned away from me so our faces were more than 5 inches apart.

"So?" Tano prompted.

"_So,_ I had to come and get you! Along with Zuki here and another _boy_." I snapped angrily, finally losing it.

"I didn't want to go."

I replied by locking his front door, slamming it, grabbed his arm, and dragged him forward for 25 feet before turning to glare at him.

"I said," Tano began, yanking his arm out of my grip roughly. "I didn't _want_ to go." His voice was as cold and hard as pure steel.

I stopped myself from flinching at his tone and instead crossed my arms while glaring at him.

Tano returned my glare and soon, we were having a staring contest-which was interuppted by my blue phone ringing.

_Just be friends, all we gotta do is_

_Just be friends, It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends, All we gotta do is_

_Just be friends Just be friends..._

I flipped my phone open after checking who the text was from.

What does Katie want?

**Luna, why the crap did you rat us out for? And don't act all innocent, because Rin is chasing me _right now_ because she was looking for her append headphones. Did you text her as 'Master' saying she and Len needed them? Btw, _worse prank_ _ever!_**

Despite the tense atmosphere, I giggled after reading Katie's text.

Eying Tano and Zuki, I quickly texted Katie back in a flash.

**Reason: I was bored. How's the plan coming along?**

_"Message Sent._"

_Just be friends, All we gotta do-_

That was fast.

**I thought so..But it still doesn't mean you can-oh who am I kidding? You're Luna. Anyway, the plan's coming along fine I guess. It depends on your def of fine. I wanna play matchmaker so bad! Argh...Still gonna get you back on the headphones thing though. **

I sighed as I texted her back.

**Didn't expect much more** **from ya Kat**.** Just be more patient. Btw, I was already gonna be on my toes anyway. And I'm not gonna reply for a while cause I'm _dealing with something_! **

With that, I clicked _send_ and glanced up at the two fanloids in front of me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at the boys.

They both didn't answer, just stared at me-glared in Tano's case.

"You," I pointed at the red-eyed Tano. "Are coming with me whether you like it or not. Got it?"

"I thought I said-"

I cut him off quietly. "I said, _got it?_"

He narrowed his eyes, but agreed.

"Thank you." I said curtly. "Now, can we go now?"

I was sure my face was set into that smooth blank face I had when I was about to lose my temper, even my eyes were dangerously calm.

My phone played _Just be friends_ again.

**Kat? You know I _hate_ that nickname! I know, but was still gonna warn you anyway. But, I'm guessing the fanloids are starting to get on your nerves? Don't lose your temper Lun! Remember what happened last time? And yeah, I _still_ will remember that last time no matter what.**

I shut my phone with a soft _click._

Why won't Katie let it go already? It was like half a year ago and it's not like anyone got hurt or anything...

I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

After Katie-nii gave Miri-nii-chan some candy, she seemed a little hyper.

Aiko-chan told me that Miri-nii-chan was in a 'state of hyperactivity'.

When I asked what she meant, Aiko-chan just said that Miri-nii-chan was hyper.

"You're so smart Aiko-chan!" I squeaked quietly.

Aiko grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks! You're actually quite smart too! Wanna go walk around and play?"

"Yay! Play what kind of game?" I asked excitedly.

"Spy!" Aiko yell-whispered to me.

"Cool! Spy on who?" Catching on a little, I started to whisper too.

"I wanna know more about Katie and Anna..."

"Katie-nii and Anna-nii are really nice!" I whispered, when we both started to get up and sneak our way upstairs.

"Katie..." I heard Anna-nii began in a calm, slow, dangerous voice.

Me and Aiko-chan peeked in though the small crack in the door.

" 'Sup?"

"Come to the bathroom, I have to tell you something."

When the two 12-year-olds closed the bathroom door behind them, Aiko-chan took that chance to usher me into Anna-nii's closet.

"...Okay," Katie-nii began when they both walked out of the bathroom. "I get it, you think I might play matchmaker again. But I can't help it! You know me!"

"Well, that and the fact that you gave Miri candy."

"What's wrong with that?"

Anna-nii gave Katie-nii the 'Are you really serious' look.

"..Didn't you see how hyper she looked?"

"...Maybe.."

Anna-nii did what Aiko-chan called a 'facepalm'.

"So, you either _knew_ the candy would get her hyper and gave it to her anyway, or you noticed but just let it go."

"A bit of both actually."

Anna-nii tumbled backwards into her green bed.

"Anyway," Katie-nii rolled her eyes and started to help Anna-nii up. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Thanks." Anna-nii took Katie-nii's hand and pulled herself up. "Please tell me you aren't gonna play matchmaker."

Now Katie-nii gave her the look.

Anna-nii thought about it, then backtracked. "Let me re-phase that; _please _tell me you aren't gonna try to match me up with a fanloid."

Katie-nii's face went curiously blank. "Now why would you think that?"

"Katie, I _know _that look on your face and you _were_ going to weren't you?"

"..No."

"I heard the pause!"

Aiko-chan and I no longer needed to press our ears to the door now.

"Oh whatever." Katie-nii rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to repeat myself; I can't help it! You know me! Besides, if I say I'll _try_ to leave you alone, will _you_ stop bugging me about it?"

"Probably. Since it's most likely the closest thing to a promise I can get."

"You know me so well."

Anna-nii rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you gonna say it then?"

"I'll _try_ to leave to alone when I do the matchmaking."

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna go look for a book to read now. See you later." Anna-nii waved good-bye and walked out of the room.

"...Now what am I gonna do?" Katie-nii sighed.

Then me and Aiko-chan heard footsteps coming near our hiding spot in the closet.

Aiko-chan's eyes widened and motioned me to stay still.

Then suddenly, the closet door flew open, making us fall face-first on the green carpet.

The next thing I knew, I was looking at black, hot-pink high tops and Katie-nii's voice saying, " 'Sup girls?"

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

" 'Sup girls?" I said to the two girls laying at my feet.

Aiko spoke up with a muffled voice. "How did you know?"

"Anna had more than two things to tell me when we went in the bathroom. Plus, I noticed that even though we heard steps coming up, I didn't hear a door-which meant they were still in the hallway." I stated matter-of-factly.

Aiko groaned quietly. "That was a stupid mistake. I just wanted to know more about you two."

I smiled, my sapphire eyes sparkling. "It's alright. But I know you're smart enough not to make a stupid mistake like that again. I know you will do this to other Vocaloids, so I'll keep this a secret."

I put a finger to my mouth and winked.

"I might notice you again but I'll keep quiet. Anna might notice you again, but only because she's very observant. My sister Kara might notice you if you make a mistake. Loki won't notice, but he'll become suspicious if you make it too obvious. Luna will notice no matter what, but she'll most likely keep everything a secret because it's interesting for her." I advised, helping the both of them up.

"Thanks!" Aiko said, smiling at me. "But why will Luna notice? You didn't give a reason for that."

I pondered it for a moment. "Because Luna is very...sharp." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Ah, okay." Aiko's intelligent eyes told me that she understood that I didn't have much to say on that matter.

"Anyway..." I began, glancing at Yuki, who was fidgeting. "How about you two go downstairs and have a tour with Long? Yuki can guide you since she comes over a lot."

"Sure!" The pair beamed and ran off, making me sweatdrop a little at how childish they kinda were.

Then again, they were like around 10-years-old, not that much other than me.

Plus, I probably shouldn't be talking.

After I closed the door, I laid down on the soft, green carpet, sighing.

I'm gonna have a hard time with trying _not_ to set Anna up.

Although, considering our ages, it's probably gonna be hard anyway.

I pulled out my small pink notebook from under my shirt.

It was labeled '_Pairings/couples ideas/plans!'_.

I scoffed a little.

Well, I said I would try for _Anna_, she didn't say anything about other people...

A grin spread across my face.

Oh, this is going to be _interesting_..._..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: Annnnnd...done! Whoo! I did make the chapter longer! But better? Up to you guys...<strong>

**Yami: But now I feel a bit like a teacher who feels proud of making her student raise her grades up...**

**Kitty: ...**.**In my case, my teachers haven't felt that way in a while.**

**Luna: So moving on! Kitty still has writer's block, but it's kind of getting better I suppose.**

**Kitty: Well at least I'm trying! I'm _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while! GAH! I got stuck to listening to VanaN'ice songs and somehow Vocaloid Christmas songs...(Like seriously?**!** It's May and I'm listening to Christmas songs...)**

**Katie: Moving on from Kitty's weirdness, I think the plot is turning out good! And some certain fanloids are gonna have to expect some visits from Cupid...*grins evilly***

**Kara: *smacks Katie* Stop scaring them! Everyone of us here has a nickname which tells what they love to do. Wether it'll cause trouble to your fanloids, well, we'll see!**

**Anna: I'm slightly scared...Anyway, no official couples in this story since everything conflicts and Kitty honestly can't take people arguing about pairings too much, so...lots of different pairings are gonna be mentioned!**

**Loki: (I haven't been here in a while..) Okay, that's all and thanks for reading! Please review and vote on Kitty's poll on her profile if you haven't already!**


	8. Tours

**Kitty: Mmmm...**

**Luna: Kitty's mad for some reason, and we don't know why...so...**

**Katie: Nothing much to say really...Someone do the disclaimer. **

**Kara: Kitty does not own Vocaloid or any OCs that aren't the following names; Katie, Kara, Luna, Loki, Anna, and Yami. **

**Anna: You girls are too depressing and quiet. (Again, some sort of problem every chapter.)**

**Katie: Btw, beware of me people! I'm not gonna go easy on your OCs...**

**Yami: (Weirdo.) Again; NO OFFICIAL pairings. Hints of all kinds of couples. Including..the dreaded *whisper* Yaoi/yuri. Although the hints of it are just usually (actually always) used for humor moments, so don't worry people. Kitty is too...squeamish to write that kind of stuff. I****f you don't want your OC to be included in one of these...'humor' moments let us know. (Also, there may be quite a few of one-sided pairs...)**

**Luna: 'Humor'? Really. I thought I said you don't need to scar people. **

**Loki: ...I have no idea what to say..um, let's see; if your OC doesn't show up for a while, Kitty will try to fix it cause there's so many OCs and she's really trying (juggling) to put everyone in. **

**Everyone besides Kitty: Where did you come from?**!

**Kitty: That aside,it's almost the start of summer so I'm losing a lot of effort in pretty much anything I do now; which includes this and school for that matter. -.- I'm still trying to fight the writers block so really sorry if the chapters are really bad...(At least I'm trying...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Len Tinane's POV<strong>

Why do my cheeks feel so warm?

"Len," Lia whispered to me quietly. "Why does it look like you're wearing my pink blush which you could have stolen from me?"

I flushed even deeper. "I'm not wearing your blush." I hissed at Lia quietly, so Neru and the oddly hyper Miri couldn't hear.

"This is the library." Neru stated, texting in her yellow cellphone again while pointing to a closed brown door with a sign that said, 'Keep quiet! Shhh...'

Suddenly, the door flew open, startling me and Lia.

A small head of long green hair popped out from behind the door and looked around.

"Did I hear Neru?" Anna seemly asked no one.

"Yeah, you did." The blonde troll answered as Anna stepped out of the doorway.

"Neru? Where are you? I can't see you?" Anna replied, confused.

Come to think of it, wasn't Neru rather close to the library door when it opened?

Neru's voice sounded irritated and muffled.

"I'm over _here."_ Neru stated irritably, slamming the library door shut, making Anna jump.

Anna got a sheepish look on her face.

"Did I-?"

"Slam the door into me? Yeah, 'ya did." Neru cut Anna off while rubbing her sore nose.

"Whoops, sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"You better be, seaweed head."

"Excuse me, _what_ did you just call me?"

_"Seaweed head._" Neru repeated, taunting her on purpose.

"Say that one more time and see what happens to you."

Anna's expression turned dark as she pulled out a huge dark brown book from behind her back.

"What are you gonna do with that book," Neru began flatly, her eyes narrowing. "Read me to sleep?"

Suddenly Katie appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the book, and tried to rip it from Anna's hand.

"Anna..." Katie frowned a little and sweatdropped.

"What is it?" Anna's dark green eyes narrowed a little.

Katie gave a shaky laugh and tugged on the book again.

"I don't think you should knock out the tour guide..." Kara murmured out of nowhere, startling everyone-again.

"Yeah," Katie agreed with her younger blond twin. "Just go back and read your mystery, fantasy, or whatever!"

Anna's green eyes met Katie's sapphire blue ones and they had a staring contest until Anna finally gave in.

"Oh, I-I...fine.." The green-haired girl sighed.

Kara and Lia gave a sigh of relief.

Katie smiled and pushed Anna back towards the library.

"Now, now, go back to read your books now!"

Anna laughed lightly and closed the door behind her-but not before saying; "If you guys want, later on I could give you a tour of the library!"

The blonde twins glanced at each other then, and glanced back at us before giggling hysterically.

"Come on," I stated seriously. "The library can't be _that_ big."

Neru sighed and flipped her yellow cellphone shut.

"Then you have never known the meaning of big until you seen that huge room-it's a labyrinth."

Kara stopped giggling long enough to agree; "Yep, I once got lost in there for 2 hours until everyone found me!"

She jabbed a thumb at the closed door and started giggling again.

"Okay, okay.." Katie sneaked in aother giggle. "Now, I wanna get down to business."

Neru eyed the two twins warily, especially Katie, who had a mischievous look on her face.

"So there was another reason why you 'helped' me?" Neru's yellow glaring eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"What is it?" Kara curiously asked her older twin.

Katie's grin was mischievous as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well..remember the clothes you made a few days ago?"

"Oh, the ones for _that_ PV?" Kara smirked a little at the thought.

"Yeah, and remember the one you made for a _tsundere_ character?"

Lia interrupted their confusing talk.

"Wait a minute, what do the clothes look like?" My older sister asked, looking in between the two twins.

Kara didn't answer her question, but her smile just got bigger and she seemed oddly excited.

"Let me just ask; Lia, what are your kimono sizes? Or should I just measure you?"

While Kara was distracted with bothering my sister, I saw Katie smirk at us and sneak downstairs while holding a pink notebook in her hand.

Before I could do anything though, Kara stepped in front of me.

"Tinane, can you tell me what your sizes are too? I have to make clothes for you later on either way, so please? Plus I have some ideas for clothes I want you to try on!"

Her sapphire eyes were pleading as her small hands clasped together.

Behind her, for the first time, I saw Neru looking a little uneasy.

She mouthed to me; "Don't! She might just embarrass you!"

Kara was just a little girl, it couldn't be _that_ bad...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

The walk to Lucxis's house was...quiet for the lack of a better word.

But it's probably better than Zuki and Tano fighting the whole time...

I suppose.

We didn't talk, Zuki just walked behind me and Tano, with his hands inside his pockets while Tano just glared at the back of my head and kept close to my heels.

Well, we got along well!

Note the sarcasm.

Even though we didn't talk or anything on the barely used shortcut of a road we were taking, we still attracted attention somehow.

I think it's because people usually don't see a 12-year-old girl leading teenagers somewhere...

There are Vocaloids, UTAUs, and _Meiko_ in this town! Can't people get used to how weird this town is?

Cue the eye roll.

Back on the subject in question, Lucxis was, err, less trouble than the other two I guess.

When I saw he had to come with me to the Vocaloid mantion, he just got this look of annoyance on his face; which annoyed _me_, making my eyebrow twitch.

Anyhow, he just got this look of annoyance on his face and followed me, so now they're all following me to the house, not saying anything.

Oh, and I also let Zuki eat about more than half the strawberries while this was all happening. (This seriously annoyed me a lot that he could eat strawberries calmly even when it was pretty clear that I was about to lose my temper.) Then again, all of these people don't know me too well too notice.

I never knew that three boys could make me so mad...

_Just be friends, All we gotta do is_

_Just be-_

Beaver dam my phone.

What does Katie want?

_Again_.

**Luna, I get that you're busy and all, but I have a feeling you might like this plan of mine. It involves fanloids, Anna, and anyone else who's pretty much not us. (Even Neru for that matter; :P) You in or out?**

I would've smirked if I wasn't in such a bad mood, so I just texted back, _Does the earth go round? Am I your best friend? Am I a prankster to the point of annoying people to death? Is the most famous nickname we call you Cupid? Heck yes._

Katie replied even faster than I did.

**You would've just said yes you know.**

I replied just as bluntly.

_Are you _really_ my best friend? Do I know you?_

**Ha ha. Very funny. I'll tell you the plan later when you get home.**

_Which means a few minutes later Smartie-pants._

**And you're the baka who keeps denying her feelings and can't even realize that someone likes her back. Should you really be talking?**

_Shut it. Plus you just admitted that you're stupid._

**No, I just admitted that I'm a 'smartypants' genius.**

_I thought that I was a baka, and you called me a genius._

**Did you know that there's this wonderful thing called 'sarcasm'? Use it and google it my dear.**

_Touche, my dear friend. Touche._

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"Touche?" I managed to spit out before I burst into laughter again.

Our whole texting war was so comical that I exploded into laughter and nearly thumbled backwards off the leather chair in the almost-empty living room.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked curiously, since we were the only people left in the room.

Wanna know what happened earlier?

Let's rewind a little...

* * *

><p><em>When I sneaked downstairs while Kara was bothering Tinane, Lia, Neru, and all that, I pulled out my pink notebook again.<em>

_I also pulled out the pen that was in the side of the spiral and crossed out; 'Plan Neru, Group Kimono' after putting a 'undetermined yet' next to 'Success'._

_Then I sat down at the kitchen counter to look at the rest of vocaloids that I didn't deal with yet._

_I even saw that Miri came back down and sat with the Kagamines for some reason._

_I sighed and tapped my finger against my chin. What was I gonna do with all of them?_

_I figured that I'll match relatives and similar people together-not to mention crushees and crushers._

_"Miri, Hitomi, Max, Yumi, and Suzume go with the Kagamines" I stated, interrupting any conversation anyone was having. "You guys can split up later into boys and girls if you want."_

_Rin grumbled, clearly still mad at me for taking her append headphones, but I ignored it. (Besides, they're just headphones! Get over it!)_

_I'm also gonna have to do a few random, spur-of-the-moment match-ups too..._

_"Kaito? Are you okay?" I called out carefully to the blue-haired man._

_Kaito didn't say much, he just whimpered a little._

_I frowned a little then jumped up to walk under where the cabinet was._

_At least, where it would've been if I was taller._

_I tried to stretch my arms and legs up-I even tried to jump up for it for Pete's sake-to reach it, but it was no good, I was way too short._

_"Ah, argh..." I tried again for a full minute before I completely gave up._

_Then, I realized that everyone was staring at me trying to reach the cabinet-and fail._

_Well, this was embarrassing._

_"Here, let me help." A slightly deep, familiar voice said from behind. _

_The voice sounded very close, as if he was _right_ behind-_

GAH!

_Out of nowhere, Luki reached up with his arm, to way above my head, to where the cabinet was, and open the brown wooden door._

_I could feel my face heating up slightly as his warm breath ruffled my hair a little._

Thank lord that I'm facing towards the counter edge, away from everyone's boring eyes.

_"What did you want from the cabinet Katie?" Luki asked, glancing down at my light blonde hair._

_Trying my utter best not to stutter or anything, I replied, "it's labeled 'Ice Cream addiction medicine' I-I think. S-somewhere along those l-lines."_

_" 'Ice Cream Addiction'?" Luki repeated blankly. "Uh, let's see.."_

_My muscles tensed._

_I could still feel his warm breath on my hair._

_"Wait, yea-no.."_

_I tried pretending it was Loki trying to help me instead of Luki, Luka's cut-I mean curt-genderbend._

_Yeah, it didn't make any sense, so? _

_"Uh...I think I got it! Somewhere along the lines of 'Ice Cream Addictions', right?" I could hear the sound of Luki scratching his head._

_I nodded feebly before quickly remembering that he possibly couldn't see me._

_And I was at least right about _that_ part. _

_"Katie?" Luki asked, when I didn't answer._

_"Am I right?" Luki pulled away from me so I could have my personal space back-while I realized that I was holding my breath the whole time._

_"Yeah," I sighed, as I looked over the white box of pills in his big hand. "You were right."_

_Finally, I noticed the things that were happening behind the tall, pink-haired boy._

_Lucien was standing up as if he was gonna go up and try to help me, Luka had an amused look on her face, and Lucia had a peculiar look on her face while everyone else was staring at us weirdly._

_I didn't really care about everyone else-although I was happy that Lucien was considering coming to help me-Luka and Lucia's expressions bothering me the most, (mostly Lucia's but that's not the point.) Luka looked as if she _knew_ that Luki was here the whole time and what I thought of him._

_Lucia's expression though..it disurbed me a little. She was gripping the blue ribbon doll in her hands a bit too tightly and her eyes were slightly wider than she should've been. Her mouth was set in a soild shy-ish smile, but her wide eyes were slightly dazed and her hands were kinda tight around the neck of that doll..._

_Even though the image shouldn't have really scared/disurbed me in any way, it still did. _

_The image sent the faintest of chills down my spine as I turned my eyes back on Luki, who might've saw the hint of worry in my surely-wide eyes._

_He frowned a little, but probably thought that I didn't wanna talk about it._

_Which was true in a way; who would wanna say that a possibly creepy girl was behind him, (kinda) strangling a doll?_

_Okay, even I have to admit that was a bit extreme with the creepy part, and the strangling thing, but it still could happen._

_Anyway, I thanked Luki for helping me get the medicine, although my face was probably still a little pink. I wanted to give Kaito the pills myself, but Luki insisted-actually, I made him give the medicine to Kaito; because I didn't really wanna go over there when Lucia was sitting next to Luka who was sitting next to Kaito._

_Lucia still had the creepy look on her face, staring at me with those dazed eyes until Luki came over there. _

_Although, when her eyes locked on him, she seemed much more relaxed and became normal again; shy. But now she was fidgeting nervously with the doll she was choking a few moments ago._

_That was when my little sister decided to walk down the stairs, humming cheerfully._

_"Hey Nii-chan!" Kara called out cheerfully to me. "How's everything go-" Kara froze when she spotted Luki over by Kaito, trying to force down a pill down the older man's throat. _

_"Luki? What're you doing here?" Kara frowned a little, but her eyes were completely filled with surprise and flickered in between me and him with wide eyes.._

_I gave her a look; as in a 'Don't-give-anything-away-or-you'll-regret-it'._

_Not noticing anything, Luki answered her question very bluntly. "Luna told me to come. If I didn't, she said she would either post certain pictures of me online or send them to everyone she knows."_

_He scowled at the memory-or possibly at the thought of the pictures._

_"Oh, okay..." Kara replied timidly as she retreated to where I was in the kitchen._

_Except, when she saw the expression on my face when I heard him say Luna's name._

_Then she backed a few steps away from me, and towards the living room, looking wary._

_I was so gonna kill Luna later..._

_I narrowed my eyes slightly, but turned my attention to the people in the living room._

_"How's Kaito?" I asked Luki, who was keeping a safe distance away from the ice-cream addict._

_Luki shrugged, so I glanced at Luka for an answer._

_Her face was indifferent now, and she answered rather bluntly; "Better than before I guess. You can now say 'Ice Cream' without him whimpering and rocking back and forth."_

_The man in question twitched on the dark green carpet._

_Well, it was _slightly_ better than before..._

_"Uh, yeah, anyway, since Luki is here..." I trailed off uncertainly, not sure of what to do now._

_Kara chose that time to jump in._

_"Luki, can you help us guide some of the newbies? After all, we need some boy guides right?"_

_"Sure. But who?" Luki smirked and stood up, stretching for some reason._

_Kara, like me, seemed to be doing random guesses._

_"Uhhhh...how about...Lucia, Amane, Hikari, Ichigo, and..._._that's it?"_

_Then Kara tried to sort out the rest._

_"Luka, go with..Piruko, Natsuri...and Lucien? Gumi go help her, and Gumo, go help Luki."_

_I quickly added, "And Luka, can you get Gakupo down here while you're at it?"_

_That purple-haired samurai sneaked upstairs when we weren't looking..._

_Now he's so gonna get it later._

_Luka nodded in acknowledgement while Gumi raised her eyebrows at the expression on my face._

_I cracked my knuckles and hopped onto the kitchen counter. "Let's see, Piko give a tour to.."_

_My eyes scanned the Vocaloids, looking for people that might work-remember, I'm kinda only relying on my instincts here._

_"Suki," I concluded, seeing the panic in black-haired girl's eyes. "GuRin, and errr..." I paused now, slightly uncertain._

_If I separated this group from the others, this and other one would seem too small..._

_"Why don't you just combine this group with the last group?" __Aiko prompted, giving a rather simple solution._

_"!"_

_"HOLY-!"_

_Me and Kara fell backwards off the kitchen counter, and onto the cold, hard tile floor._

_Trying to get the pain out of my head, I blinked until I saw Yuki, Aiko, and Long standing over us, the lot of them looking concerned._

_"Are you okay Katie and Kara-nii?" Yuki asked, when we clearly were _not_ okay._

_I sat up, ignoring the huge throbbing in my head._

_"Yuki," I began seriously. "If two people falls off a 3-foot kitchen counter head-first into a tile floor, do you think they will get a boo-boo?"_

_"Oh..." Was 9-year-old Yuki's answer._

_Long went into the freezer of our refrigerator and grabbed some ice packs._

_He glanced at them before handing them to me and the slightly dazed Kara._

_"Why do you have about 15 ice packs ready in the freezer?" He asked me, sitting cross-legged on the floor._

_I gave him the same serious look I gave to Yuki. "Let us get through the rest of the day, and then let's see if you have to ask me that question again."_

_Aiko and Long winced at the thought of what I just said, then glanced at Yuki._

_The little pig-tailed girl had a strangely blank look on her face._

_"Even if it's crazy around here, it's fun!" Yuki said, smiling a little._

_Okay then..._

_I realized that there was a bunch of giggles in the living room._

_I peeked over the countertop, and..._

_I saw Piko, Mikuo, and Miku laughing._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Seriously?_!

_"What?" I snapped at them._

_Miku stopped giggling long enough to say, "You just do that kind of thing to us all the time! It's kinda ironic..."_

_She barely finished her sentence before she burst into giggles again._

_I felt Kara sit up next to me, and saw the both of us were scowling._

_Loki, who somehow fell asleep while all of this was happening, sat up with his eyes just above the couch with some bed hair, and stated flatly, "You two should keep on smiling, it makes you look cuter and prettier."_

_In his half-asleep state, he collapsed back on the dark red couch without another word._

_Everything was quiet, then me and Kara glanced at each other, and we burst into laughter. _

_The usually shy, naïve, shota boy Loki said something like that and just fell back asleep! _

_Hah! It said it pretty blankly and flatly; so unlike him. _

_"Okay, okay." I managed to spit out, clutching the kitchen counter for support. _

_"Yuki, I think you showed Aiko and Long around now, so can three also show Hikarin around too?"_

_Yuki beamed in excitement. "Sure! And then I'll get to play around with them, right?" _

_It was such a weird wording of words, that I just nodded blankly, raising an eyebrow at the girl. _

_"Yay!" Yuki clapped her hands and turned to Hikarin, who she needed to 'guide', somehow randomly chattering about strawberries and teddy bears. _

* * *

><p>And <em>that<em>, in a nutshell, was how I was almost alone in the living room with Loki. (Kara went upstairs to our room to design some clothes.)

Loki waved a hand in front of my face.

"Katie, didn't you hear me?"

I blinked blankly.

Oh, did I doze off?

"Katie~" Loki was waving the hand in front of my face again.

"Uh, oh, sorry!" I quickly realized that Loki was staring at me with concern-even though those eyes looked more sleepy than worried.

I suddenly let out a giggle when I took a good look at him.

"Whaat?" Loki slurred sleepily, frowning.

Loki looked like he literally just got out of bed.

His usually (slightly) neat nest of blonde spikes now had several strands of hair sticking out, well, everywhere. The normally soft blue eyes of his were even more softer, and much, _much_, more sleepier. His clothes were also kinda sloppy-looking, as if he's been rolling around on the carpet or grass.

One of the sleeves of his sweatshirt even looked like it was about to slip off.

I mentally facepalmed, but also suppressed the urge to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I didn't answer his question at all though, I just straightened his short sleeve and pushed him back on the couch.

Surprisingly though, Loki didn't argue with me, he just fell back asleep.

Strange, he's not supposed to be this sleepy; I know for a fact that he gets at least 9 hours of sleep, if not more.

Hmm...I kinda wanna go check up on the Vocaloids a little..but also kinda relax...

"O-OW! RIN! DON'T HIT ME THAT HARD!" Len yelled in pain from upstairs.

"THEN DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING NEXT TIME!" Rin replied, yelling like he was.

Relax and think it was.

And still, somehow, Loki didn't wake up, he just kept on snoring peacefully and curled up on his side.

There was also me, who stood over him and took a few pictures to sell and maybe blackmail later.

I gotta admit though, he looks a little cute like that...

Hmm, if I told Luna that, would she kill me?

After that nice thought, I started to relax back into the leather armchair again.

After this, I might wanna check on Hitomi and Max, and see if Luna was right about those two...

Suddenly I bolted straight up as another thought occurred to me.

I glanced around the room for a split second, my blue eyes wide.

The other Vocaloids, like Lui and Ring, where in the world did they go?

I facepalmed.

"Craaap..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi's POV<strong>

I raised an eyebrow at Max, torn between amusement and trying to get the Kagamines to stop fighting.

Max _slightly_ looked like he wanted to stop them, but he mostly just looked amused like I did.

Miri was giggling a little, but she was hyper so that didn't really matter.

I thought Len would be more quiet, but that didn't seem to apply when Rin was around.

"Leeeeeeen-nii-saaaaaan, Riiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan!"

The younger sister of Katie came wailing down the hallway, waving her arms wildly, stopping the amazingly stupid argument.

I took a glance behind her, and understood right away why she was running like her life depended on it.

Behind her, was a very pissed-off looking Neru brandishing a sword, and looked like she wanted to murder the poor girl.

"Whoa, whoa.." Len stated, pulling the teary-eyes Kara behind him.

Rin didn't do anything to help either of them, she just fell to the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing her head off at Neru's expression.

"What's going on?" Len asked Neru, who skidded to a stop, almost crashing into him.

Neru didn't reply, she was just trying to catch her breath from trying to catch the rather fast Kara.

Kara tightened the grip on the back of Len's shirt while peeking out from behind him.

Her sapphire eyes held an accusing look that was slightly mixed in with a panicked look.

"She's trying to kill me!" Kara yelled childishly, pointing at Neru.

Len blinked blankly. "Okay...but why?"

Kara nor Neru didn't get a chance to answer, because then, Lia and her younger brother came sprinting down the long dark hallway, panting.

"You...two...run...so...freaking...fast.." Lia managed to spit out, panting heavily.

Kara smiled sheepishly at the pair.

Neru didn't exactly say anything, she just gave a death glare to the small blonde girl behind Len.

The term _'If looks could kill'_ came to my mind.

Kara let out a small "Eep!" and hid behind Len, only an inch of her hair showing.

Rin was now only giggling periodically as she pushed herself up from the floor. She smiled and ruffled Kara's hair.

"Okay, what did you do now? I have never seen her this angry before!" Rin teased lovingly.

Kara puffed out her cheeks and her bangs flew up from the sudden rush of air. "I didn't do anything! That's the problem! I was just in my room, drawing, Neru poked her head in, and started chasing me with some sort of sword!"

"It's called a katana." Neru corrected irritably. "And you _know_ why I was chasing you."

Me and Max both exchanged a look.

"Well, sorry if I don't!" Kara said stubbornly, tears in the corner of her eyes, pouting.

Neru started to brandish the katana towards her angrily.

Kara quickly ducked behind Len in fear again.

"Nice to know that you care if I get cut into pieces." Len stated sarcastically, trying to pat Kara's head.

"No! She won't attack you _because_ she likes you!" Kara protested bluntly.

The wording sounded...a little...weird.

Everyone was quiet for a second, with both Neru and Len slowly turning red, and Rin starting to shake with the upcoming laughter.

Me and Max looked at each other, him with a 'I'm-gonna-laugh-my-head face', and me, probably with something close to a 'Oh-man-this-is-so-funny' face.

Everyone, besides Neru, Len, and Kara, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Miri slumped against the wall, her shoulders shaking from her giggles, while me and Max both fell to the floor, laughing our heads off. Lia and Tinane were both on the floor too, Lia holding her stomach.

Rin was on the floor too, but her shoulders were shaking, and her face was red from laughing so hard.

Poor, innocent Kara looked so confused.

"What? What did I say?"

Len shook his head quickly. "You don't wanna know."

Kara was too stubborn to give up. "What was it? Attack?"

H-how could she hit it on the nail that quickly?

"What the heck...?" Anna's voice rang out, confused.

I peeked up from my spot next to Max to see Anna peeking out from behind a door.

"W-wait," Tinane's voice was slightly shaky from laughter. "D-didn't we leave you back in the library all the way back there?"

Anna went straight to the point. "Like Neru said, the library is huge."

Tinane raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that she said that?"

"I overheard you guys."

Neru raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't bec-"

"Neru, I swear, if you are gonna include any of the words; 'crush', 'stalker', 'creepy', 'love', or 'like', in your sentence; I will throw your cellphone out the window where a truck can run over it." Anna cut Neru off flatly.

"Well never mind then."

Max interrupted the pointless conversation. "And your points are?" He prompted.

Anna paused for a second, then flew back to the library to grab a book-I could hear the rustling of books flipping open and thuds of books slamming.

"Here we go." Anna appeared back in front of Max, holding a giant colorful-looking book.

She started flipping through it, somehow managing to balance it on one hand.

"Here it is! 'Attack, as a noun; an aggressive and violent action against a person or place'."

Anna glanced up to blink at us blankly and innocently.

"I don't get it."

Kara sighed and glanced at her friend with understanding.

"Same here..."

...I kind of would like to, but I don't really want to explain to it these two.

Neru saved us all from having to explain anything because she suddenly remembered why she was here.

"Kara.." Neru muttered quietly.

Kara's head snapped towards Neru, her eyes widened in fear.

"Y-yes?"

Neru brandished her sword towards her and Kara gulped.

"If I'm gonna be killed, can't I at least know why?" Kara whimpered, clutching Len's shirt even tighter.

Neru flushed even deeper. "T-t-those pictures you were drawing!"

The blonde twin's face went blank. "Oh, the clothing designs? It was nothing you should worry about. Besides, that wasn't even _your_ clothes I was designing."

Lia's face went slightly pale. "That wasn't Neru's?"

"Yeah, why?"

Half of the everyone's faces went pale.

"Kara," Len began slowly. "What clothes are you designing and who's it for?"

Kara opened her mouth, then paused for a second, thinking.

"...Just some things for a PV."

I noticed that she didn't really answer the question.

Anna interrupted, her voice slightly amused. "Kara, can I see _that_ notebook?"

Without another word, Kara tossed a yellow notebook that I didn't notice she had to Anna.

Anna caught it while tucking the other book under her arm, and started flipping through the pages, scowling at a few and smirking at others.

Then as she reached about in the middle of the book, she stopped and stared at it, her eyes widening a little.

"Pffftttt...t-this..." Anna was clearly resisting the urge to laugh.

"Anna," Neru said, her voice clearly saying she was very close to stab a sword through the girl. "If you even as much as giggle; there will be one less seaweed head in this house."

Anna's shaking lessened some, but it was mostly because she was half-scowling and kinda snickering.

"Okay, may I please have my notebook back?" Kara asked timidly, peeking out from behind Len again.

"Can you please stop hiding behind me? I don't wanna get cut down by Neru." Len asked, sweatdropping a little.

"B-but-!"

"Aw, come on, let her hide behind you! It looks cuter!" Rin protested, clearly just trying to bug Len.

"Riiin!" The pair of blondes protested half-heartily, because it was Rin teasing them.

"Oh, whatever..." Kara sighed, then got a determined look on her face.

Everything happened so fast.

Kara flew from behind Len to where Anna was and got the notebook out of her waiting hand, and ran down the hallway, stumbling a few yards on the way.

When Kara took the notebook from Anna, Neru quickly saw what was happening, and the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back and Len's bright sapphire eyes were an inch away from green eyes.

WAIT WHAT?

I could feel my face burning.

Len's pale cheeks were starting to turn pink as she started to sit up.

"Um, I...uh, erm..." Len stammered nervously, his eyes flitting around.

As I glanced around, I saw Max in the same position Len was in-except with Rin, who's cheeks looked just like her brother's.

Katie's voice rang out in the silent hallway.

"Anna, I heard a huge 'thump' and heard a bunch of yelling that sounded like Neru and Kara so what did-"

There was a pause, then; "Oh my goodness." I glanced up at Katie to see her grinning ear from ear, and holding her hands to her mouth.

Anna had a half-smile on her face, although she had an opened book held in front of it, so I couldn't really tell.

The excited-looking girl next to her looked like she was about to squeal.

Katie's blue eyes scanned all of us carefully, but then she held back a snicker a second later.

Her eyes seemed to be where Miri was, so I sneaked a glance to where I last saw her, and was surprised to see a tall sliver-haired man in her place.

Rin and Len spoke up at the same time.

"Dell, why are you in our house?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: ...Not a very good cliffhanger...Ugh. The chapter would've been longer, but I <em>swear<em> I have at least half of the next chapter written out on my iPod! I left it here cause I can't think of any other places where a cliffhanger would be! **

**Yami: Yeah...and the others aren't here right now because they're kinda upset over something you'll find out about in the next chapter...¬_¬ (Wussys.) And I usually wouldn't be here right now anyway, but I just wanted to bug Kitty.**

**Loki: Yeah, and I'm still the only boy here and person who doesn't have that big of a problem with 'it'...**

**Kitty: Wasting typing space! And yeah, I'm trying to make the chapters come out faster, and I downloaded a certain Note app on my iPod, so I can write out my rough drafts of this story much easier...but then I have to type out the ideas on the computer while looking back at my iPod, so yeah...(I'm also a betareader for a FairyTail story, so I have that on my case too...)**

**Loki: It's Summer Break for Kitty, so whoo! More time to type out things!**

**Yami: Yup, and Kitty is now currently stuck on the song iNSaNiTY and (kinda) getting out of her writer's block! **

**Kitty: Guys! Writing space! Sheesh. Anyway...what did I forget to say? Oh, don't forget to review, and...uh, erm..**

**Loki: Thank you for everyone who voted on Kitty's poll! **

**Yami: Everyone who voted gets a cookie! Or muffin, or cupcake, whatever you like, cause Anna and Kara love cooking...(¬_¬) Anyone who can guess why the others are upset, gets a..erm..we'll get back to you on that...**

**Kitty: I have the longest author notes ever...(-_-) Anyway, review please! *goes off to work on other stories***


	9. Problems, problems

**Kitty: I swear, I need to get more sleep or else I'm gonna faint on the spot one of these days...**

**Yami: *yawn* It's 1:12 in the morning, and Kitty is starting the chapter because there's this stupid thunderstorm so none of us can sleep. **

**Loki: Yeah, and everyone else is still rather mad at Kitty to come in her room, so...**

**Kitty: They're so stubborn. *Yawns* Stupid thunderstorm. I wish I had ear plugs. Anyway, the usual stuff; can't write Yaoi and yuri, so it's actually (somewhat) pure crack anyhow. No official pairings, because everything conflicts and blah, blah...*yawns again***

**Loki: *rubs eyes* Again, sorry if everything might be slightly OOC, Kitty can get off-topic really easily, especially if she's tired. **

**Yami: *sigh* I need some coffee. Kitty doesn't own Vocaloid or any OCs except for Loki, Luna, Katie, Kara, Anna, and me.**

**Kitty: Thank goodness it's summer break, or else I would be so freaking mad at the weather...Anyway, enjoy the chapter! *yawns and rubs eyes while going off and muttering darkly* Now I have a headache...Argh, stupid storms...**

* * *

><p><strong>Long's POV<strong>

"Annnd this is the back yard! This is a huuuugge pool too, see?" Yuki exclaimed, pointing to a giant pool about 50 feet away from a blooming garden.

Hikarin smiled and nodded while saying; "Whoa...That pool is huge!"

I was still listening a little, just in case I might get lost later.

Meanwhile, I studied the girl-her name was Aiko-next to Yuki.

She had light brown hair, purple eyes, and a periwinkle shirt with a white bunny on it. Aiko also had a black vest over the shirt and black skirt.

"Erm...why is Aiko-chan and Long-kun staring at each other?" Yuki suddenly asked, peeking around Hikarin to look at us.

We blinked at each other for a few moments, my brown eyes meeting her purple ones.

Then we both turned away from each other slightly awkwardly.

Yuki blinked several times before giggling at us.

Then there was a small awkward silence before all of us heard a huge loud shriek piercing the air.

"_HEEEEELLLLPPP__!_" _  
><em>

Kara came running down the backyard screaming her head off while being chased by Neru, who was carrying a long thin silver katana.

Yuki was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"EHHH? Kara-nii?_! _Neru-nii-chan?" Her big black orbs widened.

Kara, without even pausing, ran past us and yelled "H-hi guys! Now b-byyyeeeeee!" The last word was drawn out because Neru nearly whacked her with the sword when she almost tripped.

As they went back in the house, I could hear Neru shouting at Kara; "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

The last word was cut off by a huge 'thump', several crashes, and a loud shriek that sounded like Kara.

Only Yuki remained unfazed as the rest of us sweatdropped.

"I wonder why Neru was chasing Kara this time?" Yuki pondered out loud.

_"Let us get through the rest of the day, and then let's see if you have to ask me that question again."_

I remembered Katie saying to me with such a straight and serious face.

Now I know what she means...

I glanced at Yuki, who still had a thoughtful look on her face.

I feel guilty for thinking this, but is Yuki completely sane with all problems here?

* * *

><p><strong>Miri's POV<strong>

Ow, ow, ow...

The last thing I remember is a little blonde kid with a bandage covering his left eye slamming into me...

I could also feel something _really _heavy on me!

A boy that looks like a 12-year-old can _not _weight his much!

"...-ell! G-get off Miri!" Katie's shaky voice called out.

Was she _laughing?_

Wait, 'ell'...

What Vocaloid's name has those three letters in them?

Ell...ell...ell...

No wonder I feel like I'm being crushed by an elephant that ate too many fat cakes.

"Argh.." I heard a deep voice groan, then the weight shifted a little, then disappeared completely.

The sudden disappearance of the heavy weight was followed by Katie saying; "Dell! Get off them cause you're crushing them!"

Anna grunted in agreement. "If she was crushed to death, I wouldn't be surprised at all! He's freaking _heaaaavy!"_ The last word was stretched out, followed by a few thumps and groans.

I tried opening my eyes to see what was going on, but some blonde bangs covered my view.

They weren't my bangs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Dell, get the freaking crap off us! You're _heavy!" _Katie yelled, her voice slightly muffled.

"...Whoever is on top of me," I began, wanting them to know that I was alive. "Can you please get off?"

There was some shuffling around my stomach and neck area-I could feel it-and then; "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you..."I could hear everyone sigh-wether with relief or annoyance I couldn't tell.

I could hear Katie's voice again. "Oliver, you're saying sorry, but you still haven't got off the poor girl yet."

There was a small silence as this sank into Oliver's mind.

"Oliver..." Katie and Anna muttered in harmony, their voices still muffled by something.

"Huh...oh?"

I felt the weight instantly go away and I could see again.

Except, what I saw now, was a slightly sheepish-looking blonde boy with a bandage over his left eye.

Oliver was sitting on top of me.

Blinking, I ignored the boy sitting on my knees/stomach and turned to look for Katie and Anna.

...Now I can see why their voices were muffled.

Both of the young girls were on their backs, and Dell was sprawled on top of them.

Katie, who had Dell's arm on top of her, was struggling to break free.

Poor Anna however, had Dell _right on top of her_.

She was trying to push the offending man off her, but without much luck; since she could barely move her arms, plus, she was being suffocated by Dell's shirt.

"Gah, Dell..." Katie began dangerously, since she was the only one out of the two who could really talk.

"Get the freaking _heck_ off me and Anna!"

She shoved at him in one last attempt to get him awake, but to no avail.

"Argh," Katie gave up on the strong-arm holding her down. "You're too strong, and I ran out of energy. I give up!"

Tinane raised his eyebrows, but went over to stand over the group.

He pulled on the back of Dell's shirt.

"Wake up, I don't think you wanna kill one of those girls." He said almost jokingly.

Dell just grumbled something in response.

Tinane turned to his brown-haired sister. "Mind helping me out here?"

Lia shrugged. "I take one arm and you take the other?"

Tinane nodded and grabbed Dell's right arm that was on top of Katie, while Lia grabbed the other arm.

The two siblings rocked back and forth on their feet before jerking backwards on the sliver-haired man's arms.

While this was happening, Rin offered me a hand up.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, taking the hand. "Thanks!"

I think the hyper-ness from the sugar was starting to wear out.

Katie suddenly popped up next to us, cracking her knuckles a little.

"Miri," The blonde haired girl began rather cheerfully. "Do you know where Oliver went?"

I pondered it for a moment while glancing around.

"No, he probably slipped away. Why?"

Katie still had that slightly creepy cheerful look on her face. "Oh no reason!" She turned to Tinane and Lia, who were struggling to keep themselves upright.

"Thanks you two. Can you hand him to me and help out Anna?" She glanced at the dazed girl on the floor.

Lia went to help Anna, but Tinane stayed, holding Dell upright.

Katie's face went blank. "I thought I said to give Dell to me."

"Are you sure he won't be too heavy?" Tinane asked her, now completely supporting Dell by himself.

"No." Katie took one step forward and put both of her hands on Dell's pale cheeks.

She ran her thin fingers lightly across the skin, then suddenly pinched her fingers together in a swift motion.

Dell's red eyes flew open.

"Ow! What the fu-" He stopped when he saw the face of a certain blonde hair in front of him.

His ruby eyes darkened. "Hello Katie."

Katie's own clear blue eyes darkened. "Hello Dell."

"Mind telling me why your hands are pinching me?"

"You wouldn't wake up and was crushing people to death." Katie replied curtly.

"Well I woke up." He seemed to be hinting at something.

Katie let out a resigned sigh. "Tinane, you can let go of him now."

Dell narrowed his eyes. "Actually I was referring to YOUR hands." He stated dryly.

Katie's hands pinched his cheeks even harder at the comment.

The pair glared at each other for five minutes straight, and probably still would've kept going, if Anna didn't wake up and clear her throat.

Anna gave Katie a small pointed look and nodded towards Dell. The said girl sighed and pulled her hands away from Dell.

"Mind telling me why you pinched me so hard?" Dell asked, re-wording his earlier question, while rubbing his cheeks sorely.

"Mind telling me why you're such a jerk?" Katie retorted back.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dell said sarcastically.

The pair glared at each other again.

Anna coughed again, this time nervously. "Um..D-Dell, mind telling us why you're here?"

Anna flinched when Dell turned to glare at her, but softened when he saw who he was talking to.

Except it more like turned from steel to a rock-hard glare to be honest.

"Actually," Katie began dryly, her face expression-less. "She meant to say 'Why the heck are you in our house dripping wet'?"

Anna shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously as Dell snapped his head back in Katie's direction.

She gave a shaky laugh. "Come on now...we don't wanna start a fight..."

They both ignored her.

"I was looking for Oliver because that little brat played a prank on me." Dell muttered under his breath.

"What kind of prank?" Katie asked impatiently.

"He dumped water on my head." Dell replied through gritted teeth.

That would explain why he looked liked like he just took a bath with his clothes on.

"Well," Katie said, her voice short and clipped. "I need to find that mischievous boy and a bunch of other people, so you need to come with me. Got it?"

Katie walked down the hallway without waiting for a reply.

Dell stood there, shocked for a second, before grumbling something about "Stupid diva" and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Anna squeaked loudly.

Dell glanced at her, annoyed.

Anna shrunk against the wall at his glare. "Y-you didn't say sorry to M-Miri-san..." She mumbled quietly, looking down at her shoes.

That girl called Hitomi looked sorry for her.

Dell's eyes softened a bit. "I'm sorry Miri." Then he turned away and followed Katie down the hallway.

Anna slipped down to the floor, her eyes wide with surprise.

Len and Rin's eyes were wide too. "He...he..actually said sorry with a straight face..." Rin murmured quietly.

Anna pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

She was shivering a little.

Me and Hitomi glanced at each other.

Even though none of us-except Rin and Len-known her for very long, we still felt slightly sorry for the girl.

Rin sighed and walked over to Anna. She crotched down to her height and patted Anna's head sisterly. "You two still don't get along?"

Anna shook her head slowly, her head buried in her knees.

"Although to be fair...I don't exactly like him either.." Anna murmured quietly.

Len gave her a look of pity before turning look at me. "Miri, are you okay? Dell is pretty heavy."

I nodded, smiling because he actually was worried about me.

Len started shifting his feet. "Erm...Lia? What did the design Kara made look like?"

Lia looked a little taken back, but started explaining it in detail.

"I saw it while she was in the middle of drawing it...it was a long frilly dress with spaghetti straps, and low neck; like down to the bottom of my neck, and the dress was kinda sparkly looking..."

Tinane rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Um...the hem was a little short, silted on the side...and the hem went up to like the bottom of my-"

Tinane stopped his sister upon seeing the expressions on our faces. "I think that's enough."

Anna raised her head and started getting up. "Okay, don't you guys think it's time to resume the tour?" She brushed herself off and smiled at us weakly.

Suddenly I realized something.

"Where's Yumi and Suzume?"

Len, Rin, and Anna froze for a second.

"Oliver, why you little..." Anna muttered under her breath, slapping her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dell's POV<strong>

"That damn brat and his little bird...getting me all wet like that..."

"Dell.." Katie murmured under her breath.

"Yeah the girl who's as annoying as Oliver?"

A vein popped out on Katie's head. "Shut up." She snapped angrily.

I shrugged, indifferent. I didn't expect much more than that response.

We never exactly liked each other. Katie hated me from the very second we met, and I hated her the second she opened her mouth.

Don't give me the 'hate is a strong word' saying. She said it herself; she didn't like me. Katie even had the nerve to say it straight to my face when everyone jokingly teased her about how she was being such a tsundere to me.

Everyone shut up after that though.

No one actually cared who Katie did and didn't like after that little incident.

If she hated someone, she would say it straight to their faces, if she liked someone, she would say they're "Okay." If she really liked them, she would just walk away muttering something under her breath.

I honestly didn't care if anyone hated me though. Luna and Katie hated me, Kara just generally doesn't like me, Loki doesn't talk to me much, but I can tell he just feels awkward around me.

Anna is in between Kara and Loki. She rather respects me, but doesn't exactly like me either. Both Luna and Katie said this to my face rather bluntly, turning a certain green-haired girl pink.

"...-ell! Hello~? Ya there?" Katie grabbed both of my arms and shook me back and forth.

I came back to reality and glared at the girl. "Yeah, now let go of me."

Katie's eyes narrowed. "Fine then. I suppose that's what I get for worrying about you."

She was so unlike her twin. Kara would've flinched away from me.

"Did you just say you were worried about me?" I prompted, wanting to get a decent reaction outta her.

Katie whipped her head away from my line of eyesight and started walking away as if she didn't hear the question.

I almost smirked at her actions. It seemed like something Neru would do.

"Tsundere." I said out loud.

She snorted in response and replied "If you really hated me, you wouldn't tease me like that tsundere."

"Oh, like you should be talking?"

Katie didn't say anything to that except; "You just admitted you were a tsundere."

"So did you."

Katie did a little "Hmph" and crossed her arms.

"Look, there's Luka, Gumi, and the rest." She said flatly.

Gumi noticed us first. "Hey Katie!..and...Dell?" She looked slightly confused onto why I was here, but waved at us anyway.

Katie considerably brightened, and half-heartily ran to the group of older Vocaloids.

"Hi guys! How's the tour going?" She asked rather cheerfully.

Is she bipolar or something?

Luka gave Katie a small smile, and did a double take when she saw me.

"Dell? What are you doing here?" Luka asked, slightly wary.

"Iroha and a bunch of others dragged me here, and while we're at it, Haku is here too."

"Oh." Luka looked slightly sorry for me.

"And Katie," Gumi began, ruffling the girl's hair. "Do you know why Neru came running down this hallway a few minutes ago, chasing your little sister, screaming her head off?"

Katie offered two words in response; "Costume designs. "

Luka and Gumi nodded in understanding while everyone else stared at us in confusion.

"Exactly what is bad about a little girl's clothing designs?" Piruko asked, looking down at his science book.

"Have you ever seen some of the song PVs?" I cut in flatly. "A lot of them are designed and made by Katie's quite crazy sister. This includes the equally crazy designs."

Katie snapped her head to the side to glare at me. "She is not that crazy."

"You just admitted that she's crazy."

Katie started to walk over where I was, hands clenched into fists, looking seriously annoyed, but was stopped by Gumi.

"Weellll~" Gumi sang nervously, wrapping her arms around Katie in an awkward hug. "Looks like you two are the same as usual..."

Katie struggled with Gumi's arms for a minute before giving up, a pout on her face.

"What did you expect; us holding hands and skipping down the hallway while whistling show tunes?" Katie instead asked, watching their faces carefully.

Gumi had a slightly guilty look on her face. "A carrot girl could hope right?"

Katie subsided into mumbling something about "How maybe I doesn't own the idiot corner after all".

* * *

><p><strong>Suzume's POV<strong>

I roughly tugged on the blonde boy's hand who was dragging both me and that brown-haired girl named Yumi.

"Where are and why are you taking us?" I asked him, pulling the three of us to a stop.

Yumi shrugged before the boy could answer. "As long as it's not anything too bad, it should be all right I guess."

"Besides," The boy added, smirking mischievously. "Why should I tell you?"

"Okay then," I stated, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Can you tell me the answers to my questions? Along with your name please."

"If I don't?"

"Are you hungry for a fist sandwich?" I replied, raising my fist at the boy.

"No Ma'am."

Yumi's face somehow remained impassive throughout all of this.

"Then can you please answer my question?" I asked him sweetly.

"Well then...if I answer, will you promise let me go?" The blonde boy asked airily, looking down at his nails.

"Yeah..."

"Well then, my name is Oliver, an English Vocaloid, and we're going to a room in this house because I feel like it." Oliver replied bluntly.

Well I didn't see that coming.

"So, I answered your questions, are you going to let me down?" He pointed out, smirking victoriously.

I did promise, so I released my grip on his collar completely.

"Ow!" Oliver let out a cry of pain when he landed on his butt.

"You could have did it more gently!" Oliver complained, jumping up and glaring at me.

"That's what she said!" A deep voice chimed out of nowhere, making us all jump.

"Stupid Akaito!" SeeU exclaimed, slapping the tall boy's head with a paper fan.

"Where did you all come from?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow at the small group that appeared in front of us.

SeeU, USee, Akaito, and a blue-haired girl who looked like Kaito pointed to a yellow and purple door two feet in front of us.

On the door, there was a sign written in purple and yellow, but I couldn't see what it said.

Oliver snorted at their response.

"I can't believe that you guys actually listened to me and stayed in that room." He commented idly, opening the door and going in.

Akaito shrugged. "Their room is interesting if you ask me."

SeeU smacked him in the back of the head with the fan again.

"What're you waiting for?" Oliver asked, motioning to me and Yumi. "Come in!"

I blinked for a second, then followed Yumi and USee into the multicolored room.

There was a dark purple twin mattress bed, dark brown medium-sized desk with an laptop and notebook on it, and about 1/8 of the room was covered with a white sheet.

The rest of the room had a small sitting area where there was a rug laying over the yellow carpet, with a small couch and bean bag chairs.

"Who's room is this?" I asked Oliver, who sat down in one of the purple beanbag chairs.

Slouching, he replied with a smile; "Why would you care?"

I gritted my teeth and was about to say something very colorful when a deep voice interrupted me.

"Oliver, Akaito, SeeU, USee, and Kaiko, what are you doing over there?"

Gakupo was standing in the doorway, staring at us all like we were crazy.

I coughed. "Hi bro."

Gakupo blinked blankly for a second at me before responding.

"Hi...Suzume." He greeted me awkwardly.

Then he turned back to the others, walking in the room warily. "Anyway, like I said, what are you guys doing this in room? If _she_ finds out you've been in her room she'll kill you!"

Oliver shrugged it off airily. "She won't find out as long as no one tells her. Right?" He prompted, giving each of us a steely glare.

Me and Yumi glanced at each other.

"And exactly who's room is this?" I asked my brother impatiently, tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

Both Oliver and Akaito shot the purple-haired man a threatening glare.

Aforementioned man gulped and said; "Sorry Suzume, can't.."

I muttered something un-repeatable under my breath, making Oliver and Yumi giggle.

"Anyway," SeeU began, hopping on the brown desk. "Why did you make us stay in this room Oliver? Cause Gakupo is right, if she finds out we've been in here, she'll throw a fit."

Oliver smirked. "I wanna do a prank, and I need these two onii-chans to help."

I blinked in surprise. "What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

"Luna's home~" I sang loudly, slamming the front door open.

"Great." A familiar voice replied, dripping with sarcasm. "The drunk girl has come home."

I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the voice. "Well, Neru, aren't you as nice as ever." I said just as sarcastically.

Neru was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, covered in what looked like white cream or frosting.

Besides her, laying on her stomach, was Kara, covered in the same white stuff, but with the addition of flour, flour bags, and pots and pans on her.

I smacked my forehead and went over to help the small blonde girl.

"Can you two explain to me **exactly** how _this _happened?" I asked, tossing away the flour bags and pointing to the huge mess on the floor.

"E-e-errm..." Kara fidgeted, glancing at the boys behind me nervously as she sat up.

"C'mon, what is it?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Eeeerrr..."

"Kara, I know it's been stressful for you today, but I am on the edge of losing it; so spit it out." I stated flatly.

Kara raised her eyebrows at me to see it I was serious.

I pulled on a blank face in response.

Flinching back, Kara said; "Neru was trying to kill me over a clothing design!"

I stated at her a few seconds before glancing at Neru, who had that katana besides her.

Smacking my forehead, I exclaimed; "_AGAIN?_ Last time this happened, Neru not only nearly chopped off your head, but _mine_ and even Rin's! (Although she did get revenge with the roadroller later.)"

"But-"

"And the time before that; you two broke the tv, front door, the living room couch, and frankly, the whole house! Then at the beach when this happened, that stupid katana almost crushed Yuki's sandcastle! Seriously, can't you two ever stop arguing?" I scolded the two loudly, pretty sure that a vein was popping out on my head.

Sighing, I said; "Now I feel like Luka...or a babysitter at the most..."

Then I remembered the three boys I led here.

I peeked behind me to see what they were doing; and all three of them were just simply looking around, not even giving knowledge that each other existed.

I felt like doing a facepalm.

These three. Are. So. Freaking. Anti-social.

I walked up to them and waved my hands to get their attention.

"You three..." I began, struggling to get the words out without yelling. "Go explore the house on your own, since you boys like being alone. Just don't go in anyone's rooms unless you get permission from _them_; got it?"

Hearing my words, Lucxis instantly started walking past me, up the stairs, and Tano did the same, except he didn't go up the stairs. In a split second, all I could see was his blood-red hair turning around the corner.

Zuki, however, just muttered a small "Thanks" and disappeared somewhere.

I blinked, wondering what in the world just happened.

Sweatdropping as I turned back to the kitchen where Neru was now wrestling with Kara, I started muttering under my breath.

"So freaking darn fast..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: ...would've been longer, but I wanted to get the chapter out faster...-.-" Argh...tell me which you prefer, longer chapters, but longer wait, or short updates in short time?<strong>

**Loki: I honestly don't know...but recap: Oliver's pulling a prank, and need two fanmades to help. Neru and Kara made a mess in the kitchen, Yuki's group is considering her sanity, Katie's arguing with Dell, Kagamine's group is looking for Suzume and Yumi, and...erm...**

**Yami: Luna is starting to lose it. Who knows where Piko's group is? **

**Kitty: ...Moving on...I'm trying to make the chapters the best I can, but I think I still have a long-term writer's block...-.-" In other news; my birthday is tomorrow! And the same day the chinese Vocaloid is supposed to come out too. XP **

**Yami: So for the people who still even bother to review-which isn't much-get a cupcake since Kitty's birthday is tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and wish her luck on the next chapter...Cause she'll need it...**

**Kitty: HEY!**


	10. Omake: Before the Auditions

**Kitty: I'm screwed...I'm screwed...I'm screwed...I'm _screwed_...**

**Yami: It's your fault you know.**

**Kitty: ...You're not helping.**

**Yami: I know. I'm just out of it because you're out of it.**

**Kitty: ...That doesn't make any sense. Plus we're getting off-topic and maybe starting to rant.**

**Yami: (You) We always do.**

**Kitty: ... *slaps forehead* I don't own any OCs except for Yami, Luna, Anna, Katie, and Kara.**

**Yami: I can't believe you just...*slaps herself* Never mind. You guys can add on crushes to your OCs if you like, or make them have one if they don't have one already...**

**Kitty: *yawns and stretches* Please make sure to read the _very,_ very, important note at the bottom~...**

**Yami: Oh, and since Kitty needed a chapter out soon, here's a small omake of what _didn't_ show up in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

_I peeled the black eye-patch from my right eye._

_"How's your new eye?" Luna asked me lazily, fiddling with a sliver camera she found laying around._

_I waved a hand in front of my artificial right eye. "Eh...right now everything's kinda hazy in it, but it's better than having one eye."_

_"How about Kara? How's her artificial _left_ eye?" Luna started taking the camera apart with a screwdriver._

_"She doesn't seem to have any problems with it," Then I added on; "You know, you shouldn't take apart someone else's camera like that."_

_"I'm bored," She shrugged. "And come to think of it, where's Anna and Kara anyway?"_

_I flopped down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Upstairs, either in the giant maze that Anna calls a library, or my room."_

_"I see..." Luna glanced up at the clock in the huge living room, and I realized that it's been a couple of hours since everyone left to the English Vocaloids' house._

_"How depressing..." I murmured, my eyes starting to stare at the calendar._

_Luna saw me glance at the calendar, and sighed. "It's been about two months, hasn't it?"_

_I nodded. "Yep, two months since they've found us."_

_"Found us bleeding in a alley, with you and Kara missing an eye each, and Anna almost lost an arm." Luna started to lay out the parts of the camera, spreading them around her._

_"And it took most of the companies' efforts to build two artificial eyes for us..." I covered my right eye, not really seeing a difference. _

_"It's not like we're androids or anything, but then again, we're not exactly human either." Luna shrugged again, something she's been doing so much of lately._

_I looked at her carefully. "Still worried about Loki?"_

_Luna feigned interest in the camera lenses. "I...suppose. I didn't expect him to collapse from a two-month wound that was supposed to have healed already...I...I thought it has been already healed." _

_I tossed my eye-patch up and caught it. "You can visit him anytime you know. You don't have to stay here to keep us all company."_

_Luna examined part of the circuits. "That place is so depressing, plus, if I visit too much, they won't let me come back anymore because it 'disturbs their work'."  
><em>

_"You hate that place as much we do." It wasn't a question, I was stating a fact._

_"Who wouldn't? I just hate laboratories, especially that one. All of the rooms are pure white, and the closest thing I've seen to emotion in there was a simple, blank, 'Don't worry'." She bit her lip at the thought._

_"At least none of the others have to go though it," I commented, putting my arms behind my head and staring at the ceiling again._

_"Well, that _is_ good. Kara and Anna don't exactly remember, you were only there for the eye, and all of the other Vocaloids don't have to because they're human." _

_"We're not human?"_

_"We're not robots either." Luna replied curtly._

_"That's true I suppose, but how does that explain the memory loss?"_

_She didn't reply, just thoughtfully stared at the camera pieces for a while._

_Then Luna suddenly grinned at me after a few minutes._

_"What?" I sat up abruptly, because that grin felt familiar in a way._

_But I wasn't sure if it was in a good way, because over the past month, I learned that Luna's plans can either help you, or backstab you, because everything always goes as planned, even if Luna knew it or not._

_Luna just grinned at me impishly, making me feel a little creeped-out and lean back some. _

_"Seriously Luna, what is it? 'Cause you're kinda creeping even _me_ out..."_

_"Wait for it..." She held up a finger, still smiling._

_"Nee-chan, Nee-chan! Lookie, lookie!" I could hear Kara yell excitedly, and light, rapid footsteps heading for the living room._

_I laughed at my sister's childish personality and swung myself over the couch, landing on my feet with a soft _thump_._

_"What is it?" I asked, as she tackled me with a notebook in hand._

_"I drew a boy!" Kara stuffed a picture of a girly-looking boy in my face._

_I tilted my head at it. "Huh? I don't know how, but it looks the tiniest bit like Len." _

_"That's because I based the design off of him! I changed the hairstyle, but I made the design rather simple, so I'm proud of the result!" _

_Luna kneeled down to our height and peeked over my shoulder. "Exactly how does _that_ look like Len?"_

_"I dunno, but I guess his girl-ish figure just reminds me of one." _

_"Anyway~, Nee-chan, I was just wondering if you could color it!" Kara stuffed the drawing back in my face._

_"Okay, okay, just please get it out of my face Cara."_

_Kara glared at me. "Not CARE-uh, but CAR-uh!"_

_"Yeah, yeah...But I'm _just_ saying..."_

_"I get it, I get it! Most people might pronounce it care-uh because they're scared it's _not_ car-uh!"_

_Anna laughed quietly and plopped down next to us. "But I would feel sorry for the ones with the name care-uh. as in c-a-r-a, they probably get called car-uh a lot more!"_

_As I took the notebook away from her, Kara pouted and crossed her arms._

_"I suppose..." She grumbled._

_"Well weren't you gonna show her the other picture?" Anna prompted, taking the notebook away and flipping to another page. _

_"I want you to write a profile of them first!" Kara replied, leaning over Anna to see better._

_As I grinned at them, Luna tapped my shoulder and started to whisper in my ear._

_"Guess what? I've got a plan."_

_I glanced at her suspiciously. _

_"What kind of plan?"_

_Luna simply asked; "You were wondering about the memory loss thing, right?"_

_Then she leaned back and climbed over the couch to turn on the TV._

_I stared after her blankly. "Huh_?_!" _

_"Luna, what do you-"_

_"We're home~!" Rin sang, slamming the door open._

_"Rin," Len complained. "You're gonna break the front day someday, you know that?"_

_Without turning around, I saw Luna make a V with her two fingers._

_Seriously?_

* * *

><p>"Hey~Nee-chan...wake up..." Kara started whining, poking my stomach repeatedly and tickling me.<p>

"Hmph." Kara then decided to push me off the bench, waking me up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" I jumped up, ready to flip someone.

"About time, Nee-chan." Kara glared at me, crossing her arms childishly.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry..." Glancing around, I realized I fell asleep on a park bench.

"It's alright, but what were you dreaming about? I couldn't fall asleep like you did." Kara sat down besides me on the ground.

"Hmm..." I pondered about it for a second.

"I dreamed back to a few months ago..." I mused out loud, smiling at the thought.

"Few months ago?" Kara tilted her head at me.

I grinned inwardly.

[**It was when Luna first mentioned the plan.**] I sent silently, tapping my forehead pointedly at her.

[_Oh...I see..._] Kara nodded, but then showed me a flyer.

[_Come to think of it, don't we have a job to do Nee-chan?_]

I grinned at her impishly. [**I suppose.**]

Then I spotted a black-haired man with a fedora hat on his head.

[**What about him?**]

[_It's our choice Nee-chan, so whatever you think._]

[**...**]

"Hey, Mister! Do you like singing?" I called out to him, waving the flyer at him.

Kara giggled under her breath quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami: And there you go! Short (pointless) omake of a day of the auditions! <strong>

**Anna: Now for the important message...**

**Katie: (It's not that important...)**

**Kara: (Well it actually is, plus this is a chapter about _you_, Nee-chan, so I wouldn't be complaining!)**

**Katie: *starts grumbling under her breath* You're just mad about the care-uh thing...**

**Kara: Am not!**

**Anna: (...) In this story, everyone is technically speaking Japanese, except for, you know, the names, (And English Vocaloids...), so...**

**Yami: ...And we're moving on now. Apparently, this story _could_ get deleted off the site for breaking the rules, so Kitty made this go on hiatus for a bit to figure out what to do. She decided not to move this story to another site, until it's deleted, so she's hoping to make this float under the radar for a while. **

**Luna: (It's been a while since I've been here...) Another why there's a omake instead of a chapter, is because of writer's block...*rolls eyes* (I'm wondering why Kitty didn't wanna do this herself...) **

**Yami: (Because she's already panicking about the first day of school, which is tomorrow it seems...) So, to make this story float under the radar better, we need to change the title and summary of this story.**

**Luna: Kitty might be able to handle the summary if she has a good title, but sadly, she has a bad naming taste. So...we're asking you guys to help pick a name. (Suggest some for us!)**

**Anna: ...And if this story gets deleted off the site, try going to Kitty's profile, where she might make another link to the story, on a different site. (Right now, her friend is helping by sending your OCs forms through PM so she won't lose those.) If you guys help choose a name, it'll help the story. (Kitty isn't picking favorites here, she's just looking for a name that fits best.) **

**Loki: ...So...um...yes, please review!**

**Yami: I never get how that boy can stay positive throughout all of this...**

**Luna: (_That's_ positive?)**

**Yami: *shrugs* Dunno, but Kitty said it was fun to write this, so she's wondering if she should write a prequel.**

**Luna: ...That...has _nothing_ to do with what we're talking about.**


End file.
